


The Breaking of our Two Hearts

by RiverWoman



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Deep Angst, Elf Lord in Jeopardy, Happy Ending, Love, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Consensual, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Revenge, Sadism, Suffering, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 55,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverWoman/pseuds/RiverWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two of – THE BEATING OF OUR TWO HEARTS<br/>*********************************</p><p>Evil has returned to Eldamar and seeks revenge on those involved in the destruction of the Ring.  Can true love overcome the horror?</p><p>This second part of the story is set about 60 years after the destruction of the Ring. Our friends who sailed on the White Ship have settled into their new lives in Eldamar, building their homes and building new relationships. The White Ships still arrive, bringing with them more of those Kindred who desire to leave Middle Earth.  King Elessar still reigns and has brought peace and unity back to Arda. He and Arwen have a son, Eldarion and several daughters.</p><p>*******************************</p><p>Disclaimer: The characters belong solely to the Tolkien Estate; I merely play with them and always put them back afterwards.  Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING  
> This is a much, much darker story that explores the consequences of trauma; however, there is a happy ending.  
> Please heed the tags and do not read if any of the tags listed will upset you or you find distasteful. Thank you.
> 
> **********************************  
> This story may not make any sense unless you have read Part 1 - The Beating of our Two Hearts - just thought you should know.
> 
> None of this is Beta-ed – The brilliant Beckymonster has done her bit and is having a rest - so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Dedicated to sr – for keeping the faith - here is the sequel honey, enjoy. 
> 
> And to Nefertiti, wherever you are. I miss your truly wonderful tales of the amorous adventures of a certain wizard with Hobbit(s) … and Elves … and Men … and … well anyone who was remotely interested! Your pairings were many and varied and so much fun!
> 
> As always anything in italics between the ‘more than’ and ‘less than’ symbols > denotes speaking mind to mind.
> 
> Translations are given at the end of each chapter.
> 
> ********************************

Prologue

The Halls of Waiting

_The whisper in his mind was subtle, seductive and velvet smooth. The voice had been with him for … how long? Time meant nothing here in the realm of Námo. But now, any time without the voice singing softly in his mind was a misery. He longed to hear more, for everything the voice said made perfect sense and was true. He was sure of it. And the truth was this; all those he had loved and trusted during his life had betrayed him._

_Fealty meant nothing._

_Fidelity meant nothing._

_Oh yes, it was all so clear to him. He knew it and it gnawed at him, chewed at his mind. The whisper sowed ideas. And one word above all others made him quiver in anticipation._

_Oh what a sweet word._

_Yes, he would seek revenge._

_He licked his lips. To long had he wasted away in The Halls of Waiting. Too long had he allowed the betrayals to go unpunished. If his heart was broken because of the betrayals, he would break those responsible._

_The whisper told him of revenge, sweet, delicious revenge. He could taste it in his mouth. He wanted to feel it in his heart, to wrench revenge from those who had betrayed him. Those who had forgotten him._

_The soft whisper laughed and caressed his mind._

_How perfect it would be._

_To have a body once more, to have strength again._

_To dominate as he had once dominated._

_All you have to do is leave,’ the whisper said. ‘Go on, I will be with you. Do not be afraid.’_

_With those words echoing through his mind, he walked out of The Halls of Waiting and into his new life._

**** ***************************

 CHAPTER ONE

"  _… and go about the city in the streets, and in the broad ways I will seek him whom my soul loveth"_

_Song of Solomon: Chapter 3_

 

****************

 Mithrandír entered the house. He was humming one of Bilbo’s tunes, the kind that once inside your head you could not forget and therefore became annoying. This one was about the joys of bathing, which was appropriate as a bath was something he was looking forward to.

 ‘Melme?’ he called.

 Yes a nice long bath, preferably with Elrond, then a good supper and perhaps an evening walk in the garden. He placed the books he had borrowed from the Great Library of Tirion on the long table in the study they shared.

 ‘Elrond?’ he called again.

 Getting no response, he wandered through the house until he saw a member of the household. He enquired as to the whereabouts of Lord Elrond. The response from the elf was that he had not seen the Lord since the morning. Mithrandír was not concerned. Perhaps his husband was already in the garden; Elrond would often wander in the gardens, losing himself in the beauty of his creation.

 Elrond was proud of the gardens. He had designed and planted them with care. In places it was an exact copy of Imladris, other parts were new but of an equal beauty. Nor was their home exactly like Imladris. There were similarities, but the style was dictated more by what the Elven masons and carpenters of Eldamar regarded as correct, rather than any design offered by Elrond. Still, it was a beautiful house and the setting was perfect. Situated in a valley to the south of Tirion, there were waterfalls and woodland. The Hobbits had settled on a suitable hill half a league distant. As more of her Galadhrim arrived, Galadriel had recreated Caras Galadhon deep in the forest several leagues north of their house. And with Celebrían a scant league and a half away in town, there was much visiting between the friends.

 But Elrond was not in the formal gardens, nor on the lawns or in the herb garden. Mithrandír sighed; perhaps Elrond was walking along the river. He walked upstream to their favourite swimming spot, but his beloved was not there. He then walked into the woodland that bordered their home. Long he walked through leafy glade and dell, finally re-emerging of the far side of their house. He climbed to the top of the hill and the gazebo that overlooked a waterfall and to the mountains beyond.

 He sighed again. It would be just like Elrond to have gone off to visit Celebrían and not leave word. If this was the case, well then, the elf would have to endure the reprimand he would receive. Mithrandír chuckled. The reprimand would lead to reconciliation not long afterwards, which would lead to making love for most of the night. He suspected that Elrond deliberately did things to incur his wrath, just so they had another excuse to pleasure each other. Ha! As if they needed an excuse.

 He walked back to the house and into the study. He wrote a note to Elrond, telling him that he had gone to find him and, if he arrived back, to stay at home. He added a PS. _‘Do not disobey me elf, or your sweet tongue will be working even harder this night._ ’ He smiled as he placed the note on Elrond’s desk.

 Picking up his staff, he left the house, once again humming Bilbo’s bath song.

 

 *****************

 

His arms ached, his head was spinning and his mouth was as dry as a sandy riverbed. Blindfolded, Elrond had no idea where he was or even how long he had been here. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog from his mind. As his thoughts cleared, he remembered walking home from Bilbo’s house. He knew that path; he travelled it nearly every day. His attackers had blindsided him, knocking him unconscious. He remembered being forced to drink something; he also recognised the smell of the liquid. It was a sleeping potion, one he had often used himself as a Healer, a potion that left the mouth dry.

 The floor was cold against his body and it was then he realised he was naked. His hands were bound behind his back, which accounted for his aching arms. He forced his mind to work. How long had he been here? Why was he here? Who …

The air pressure changed, someone was standing over him. He raised his head, trying to see if anything filtered through his blindfold. But the cloth was thick and fastened tight.

‘Ah, my dear one. It is wonderful to see you. You are still magnificent.’

Elrond thought he knew that voice. He cocked his head to one side in an attempt to determine who was addressing him and therefore, who his captor was.

‘Oh come now, don’t you recognise me from my words?’ The voice shook slightly.

The body moved even closer, he felt it tower over him. He could smell the musk of sexual arousal and the shallow panting of growing lust. How long had he been watched? Without warning, a hand grabbed his hair and pulled him to his knees, dragging him back at the same time. He winced in pain.

‘Perhaps this will remind you,’ his captor said, as he forced Elrond’s mouth open with one hand. Elrond resisted until two fingers we hooked inside his nostrils, effectively stopping him from breathing. As he gulped for air, a large cock was shoved roughly into his open mouth. It hit the back of his throat with such force that he gagged. The hand still clenched his nose closed so he could not breathe except through his mouth. He thought he would suffocate as his captor slammed into his throat.

 ‘Still … no … memory?… Ah … Valar! Oh … Oh …’ the voice was ragged with lust.

 Warm seed spurted down his throat. Elrond tried to swallow, but with his air supply cut off, he could not. It splashed down his throat and he gagged. The thick liquid trickled down the side of his mouth. The hand released his nose from its grip and he gulped down air and he did so, he felt the gore rise in his throat. He tried to keep it down, but found that he could no longer control his reflexes. He vomited ejaculate, the remains of his last meal and bile over the floor. He heaved until his throat burned and his belly ached from the effort. The stench assailed him, making him retch again. He gulped, swallowing as much precious air as could in an attempt to stop the spasms wracking his belly.

The blow from a fist hit the back of his head, sending him sprawling into the pool of vomit.

‘I came too soon, you whoreson,’ his captor screamed. ‘I wanted to last longer.’ A hand grabbed his hair and rubbed his face into his vomit. ‘Next time, don’t make me spend so quickly.’

His hair was released, a door opened and closed.

Elrond was alone. His captor gone, taking the aura of hate and lust that emanated from him.

Lying in his own detritus he tried to move. The vomit was slippery and he fell back into it several times before he finally managed to push himself to his knees and shuffle away from the foul stench. The stink and pieces of vomit clung to his body and his scalp was sore from where his hair had been pulled; his beautiful black hair was now matted and sticky. He moved his head in an effort to dislodge the blindfold, but the knot held true and he could not move it. Dropping his head to his knees, he wished that the blindfold would fall away and the bindings to slip from his hands. But he knew that wishing for such things was futile.

 He was alone and he must be strong. He must not cry out or use his link to Olórin or his mother.

 He would be found.

 He would be rescued.

 He repeated this mantra to himself even as he gagged and retched again.

 

 

*********************

 

  _TRANSLATIONS_

 

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_Ai = Yes_

_Aiii! = Used as an exclamation of surprise/fear/horror/pain_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = my love_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mouth was on his. A tongue was plunged roughly through his protesting lips. Elrond squirmed beneath the assault.
> 
> ***********************************

Chapter Two 

_“I sought him, but I found him not.”_

_Song of Solomon: Chapter 3_

**********************

 The road to Celebrían’s house was wide, well paved and busy. Mithrandír walked purposefully along. He was going over in his mind the delicious punishments he would inflict on his husband that night. He chuckled, which bought enquiring looks from those Elves who were walking close to him. He nodded at them and they smiled back. He knew full well that many Elves regarded him as slightly eccentric, but, they also had a healthy respect for him. After all, had he not spent several days with Lord Manwë and Lady Elbereth, telling them of the happenings that led to the destruction of the Ring?   How many here in Eldamar could say that Manwë was a personal friend? He had also spent time with his Lady Nienna. These were wonderful times; she also wanted to know of the destruction of the Ring and the downfall of the lieutenant of the Nameless One.

 As he walked, his thoughts turned to the coming weeks. Word had come that more White Ships would be arriving, bearing Celeborn, Haldir and his brothers and those Galadhrim who had initially stayed on Middle Earth, but who now wished to return to the Blesséd Realm. Elrond had not had word from the twins, so it would seem that they had not yet grown weary of Middle Earth or the Fourth Age of Men. Of the other Elves, Legolas also remained behind, first to support King Elessar and then travelling with Gimli, Elf –Friend. Thranduil, he knew, had chosen never to leave Greenwood the Great, which meant that there would be Sylvan Elves in Middle Earth for many years to come, perhaps forever. Nor would the Southern Elves make the journey across the Sundering Sea; it would seem that they also wanted to stay in the World.

 The arrival of the ships meant there would be much celebrating with parties, feasts and the usual speech making. Many of those speeches would be courtesy of Mr B. Baggins, Esq. Bilbo had become the foremost speech writer in Eldamar, his services sought by those from near and far. The dear old Hobbit basked in this latest celebrity, even though he was still much in demand to read from his Red Book or recite his poetry. Indeed, it would seem that the Elves in the Undying Lands held a deep affection for Bilbo.

 Frodo had also been summoned to the Mansion of Lord Manwë and Lady Elbereth. The Ringbearer had stayed a long time with the Lord and Lady and all he would say of his time with the two foremost Valar, is that he had told his story in great detail. Of other things, he kept his own council. Bilbo of course pestered him for details and in the end, Frodo had told his uncle some of what came to pass during that time but only on the understanding that Bilbo was not to record any of what he was told.

 The arrival of the ships would be hardest of all on Frodo. He and Galadriel had formed a deep bond, a very deep bond and while he was certain that there was no physical content to their relationship, the arrival of Celeborn could upset that particular apple-cart. Still, all parties concerned were old enough to deal with consequences.

 He arrived at Celebrían’s house, and once inside was taken straight into the garden. Celebrían was sitting on the grass with Tarmielwë's head in her lap. Both women were talking softly together and laughing. They looked up at his approach.

 ‘Mithrandír! How wonderful to see you,’ Celebrían rose and greeted her guest by flinging her arms his neck and kissing him. She liked to kiss Mithrandír and would giggle as his beard tickled her face.

 ‘Hello, Celebrían. Hello Tarmielwë. Is Elrond with you?’

 ‘He was here this morning, but left after the mid-day meal. He said he wanted to prise you from the library; looks like he was successful.’ Celebrían winked at him. He smiled gently back as a flicker of concern crossed his mind.

 ‘No. He did not arrive at the library. I have been home and he is not there.’

 ‘Then I expect he was waylaid by one of the Periain. Master Bilbo has a new speech he wanted to show Elrond. Perhaps he is still with him?’

 ‘Yes, that must be it. I will go there at once … then I can tear him off a strip or two for not leaving word.’

 Celebrían slipped her arm through Mithrandir’s as they walked back towards the house. ‘Shall we see you tomorrow?’ He looked at her, his blank expression making her ‘tut’ loudly. ‘Really Mithrandír, you have been spending too much time in that library. Tomorrow is the festival of the _Nost na Lothion,_ all of Eldamar will be celebrating. You and Elrond are staying overnight with us so that if you drink too much wine you will not get lost on your way home.’

 ‘Of course, how stupid of me,’ he kissed her brow. ‘We shall be here Lady and we will not get too drunk this time.’

 She laughed. ‘That is what you said last time. If I remember rightly, you both fell into my fountain. We would have left you there, only you both professed not to be able to swim.’

 Mithrandír held up his hands in defeat. ‘Peace lady,’ he laughed. ‘You have my word we will not get drunk this time. Now, I will take my leave and go and find my errant husband.’

 ‘Until tomorrow, Mithrandír,’ she gave his cheek another peck before returning to her lover. ‘And I will have the fountain emptied … just in case,’ she called back to him.

                                

*******************

 

 The stars were shining down on him. A soft breeze blew and rustled the leaves on the trees above him. He lay on a bed of soft grass and moss and the great waterfall of Imladris glowed silver and pearl in the moonlight. Tiny drops of water from the spray showered him as he laughed and looked into the face of Olórin. His husband leaned down and gently kissed him lips. He leaned into that kiss, wanting to feel Olórin’s tongue plunder his own. The kiss deepened, tongues now dancing and probing the sensual parts of each other mouth …

 A door opened and Elrond’s mind was brought back to reality.

 ‘By the Valar, you stink worse than a charnel house.’ His captor pulled him upright, his arms protesting as he was dragged along. He fell, but was dragged up; he bumped into a solid wall and he cried out in shock. He caught his breath as he was pushed into the frigid water. As he sank, his thoughts turned to how easy it would be to take a breath through his nose and allow the water to fill his lungs and bring merciful death. But his love for Olórin made him hold his breath. He floated to the surface and gulped air into his lungs. The blindfold was soaking wet and had slipped down a fraction, allowing a speck of light to penetrate, but it was not enough for him to see his surroundings, nor to see who his violator was. As if his thoughts were heard, his hair was gripped again and the strong hands pulled him out of the water. He felt his scalp tear under the force.

 ‘Now, now beloved. No peeking. You have to guess before I will remove your blindfold. I hope it will be soon, meleth.’

 The last word dripped from the lips. Elrond thought frantically who would call him beloved or lover apart from Olórin? He didn’t have time to dwell on the thoughts as he was being dragged along again. He dripped water and shivered. He staggered and fell back against a stone wall. He heard the thud of flesh and bone making contact with the hard surface and he grunted in pain.

 ‘Did you hurt yourself?’ The voice that whispered into his ear was soft, deceptively soft. ‘Not enough, I fear.’ The tone was now harsh and a hand gripped him around the throat, squeezing. He was pressed back against the stone wall, further scraping his already torn flesh.

 A mouth was on his. A tongue was plunged roughly through his protesting lips. Elrond squirmed beneath the assault.

 ‘Do not fight me, Peredhel,’ his captor said, pulling away briefly before attacking his mouth afresh.

 Teeth nipped and pulled at his lips. He tried to move his head, but the hand held firm. Elrond’s eyes widened in horror beneath his blindfold as teeth were slowly biting down into his bottom lip, harder and harder until the thin, sensitive flesh burst and his mouth filled with blood. The pain was searing.

 ‘How good you taste.’ The tongue lapped at the blood trickling down his chin. ‘And you have aroused me, wicked elf. Come, I must ravish you.’

 The hand around his neck released him, but he was pushed roughly to the floor. With his hands behind his back, he could not save himself. He rolled as best he could, taking most of the impact on his already protesting shoulders. He frantically pushed himself away from his tormentor. A hollow laugh followed him, mocking his effort. A kick landed on his belly, winding him and he gasped for breath. He was pushed onto his back again, his shoulders now screamed in pain, yet still he struggled. He would not be taken, not without a fight.

 ‘Your struggle makes me harder, meleth. Good.’

 The strong hands forced his legs opened. His tormentor knelt between them. Elrond kicked out and made contact with the solid mass of his captor’s body. His reward was to have his legs bent back against his chest, exposing his entrance. He wriggled and squirmed, he moved, desperately trying to delay the inevitable invasion of his body.

 The penetration came without any warning. The pain of his shoulders and maimed lip paled in comparison against the tearing, ripping pain of the forced entry. It tore at his very being, searing, burning pain that went on without end.

 Elrond screamed. A long, keening scream that came from his soul.

 ‘Oh … yes … scream … I … will … make … you …scream … … bastard Peredhel.’ Harder and faster his captor thrust and when Elrond felt his own penis begin to stir, his horror increased. From somewhere deep within his mind, Elrond found his link to Olórin surfacing and through his pain, he endeavoured to push it back. But it refused to remain buried.

 His captor withdrew almost completely before ramming himself back inside Elrond, further tearing the delicate tissue and muscle. As he did so, he came deep with the stricken Elf Lord with a triumphant shout. To his deep revulsion, Elrond felt his own seed splash onto his belly and finally, the link to his beloved husband escaped his control.

  _< <Olórin. Beloved. Find me. Find me.>>_

 His tormentor pulled out of him.

 ‘Oh yes melme, so much better. I lasted longer this time. But I am till hard … I need your sweet tongue to clean me.’

 Elrond did not resist as he was pulled up by his hair, nor when the semi-hard cock was pushed into his mouth.

 ‘Clean me, Peredhel. Lick your blood and my seed from me.’

 The metallic taste of blood mixed with the sour seed of his tormentor assailed Elrond’s senses. He gagged again, but his belly was empty. Warm, sticky blood trickled down his thighs. He was sore, hurt and exhausted. He wanted to sleep; sleep would allow him to heal, but his instincts told him that sleep was far away.

  _< <Olórin? If you hear me, answer me. I need you. Olórin?>>_

************

  _TRANSLATIONS_

  _Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_Ai = Yes_

_Aiii! = Used as an exclamation of surprise/fear/horror/pain_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = my love_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Dear Mithrandír. I am sure he is well. He is probably at home now, wondering where you are,’ Galadriel soothed.
> 
> ******************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> ****************************************

CHAPTER THREE

 

_“ …This is my beloved, and this is my friend …”_

_The Song of Solomon: Chapter 5_

_************_

Mithrandír sighed as he left Celebrían’s house.  The Hobbits lived outside the city, towards the forest.  He set off at a good pace, hoping that Elrond would be sitting outside New Bag End with Bilbo, revising the Hobbit’s latest speech with him.  He grinned to himself as he thought of the fun he and elf would have once they retired for the night.  He would make his beloved pleasure him in ways concocted especially.  Yes, that would teach Elrond not to make his husband tramp around Eldamar in search of him.

 He saw the hill and the Hobbits house in the distance.  New Bag End looked remarkably like Old Bag End.  How the Hobbits had achieved this, he didn’t know, but the Elven builders had prided themselves on following the Hobbit’s plans to the letter. It was a testament to the high esteem that both Hobbits were held in; after all, he and Elrond had to argue and defend the design for their own house while the craftsmen shook their heads and pointed out all the faults with their own design. Bilbo and Frodo on the other hand, had simply given a plan to the craftsmen who had not objected to a single thing. And New Bag End was splendid.

 However, the bench in front of the house was empty and so was the garden.  He knocked, opened the door and called inside.

 ‘Bilbo?  Are you home?’

 There was no reply, so he called louder knowing that Bilbo, if he was deep in thought would be deaf to all but the loudest calls.  When he was sure his old friend was not home, he turned to leave.

 ‘By the Valar Elrond, this goes beyond a joke,’ he muttered, closing the door behind him.

 He stood and thought for a moment.  Bilbo, he guessed, was with Frodo, who would be with Galadriel.  He sighed again.  There was nothing for it but to find them.  He set off along the path that would take him deep into the forest.

 ‘Where are you, hervenn?’ he asked out loud, irritation now colouring his voice.

 Galadriel and her household lived deep within the forest, among the great Mellryn.  She had been joined over the years by many of the Galadhrim and they had rebuilt the golden city of Caras Galadhon for her in the forest on the edge of the Pelóri Mountains, not too far from his and Elrond’s house.  But it was still a fair distance to the centre of the forest and he now cursed himself for not bringing Shadowfax along.  This whole thing would be much quicker if he was riding instead of walking.

 He heard the Elves before he saw them.  Laughter and shrieks of joy issued from a clearing ahead of him.  He walked into the clearing and discovered the source of the merriment.  Frodo was blindfolded and Galadriel and her maids we doing their best to avoid being caught by the Hobbit, although it seemed to him that Galadriel placed herself frequently before Frodo and indeed, was caught by him.  He knew this game and he smiled fondly at the group.  The rules of the games were such that if you were caught, the blindfolded ‘captor’ would kiss you and endeavour to guess the identity of the ‘captive’ from that kiss. 

 So when Frodo caught Galadriel, he kissed her.  He noticed it was not a platonic kiss either.  It was a deep probing kiss … with tongues. He also noticed that Galadriel had a rather nice flush to her cheeks.

 Bilbo was sitting to the side of the clearing, pen and parchment before him, oblivious to the merry making going on around him.  Mithrandír cleared his throat.  Everyone except Frodo and Galadriel turned to him.

 ‘Gandalf! Gandalf, dear friend,’ Bilbo called.  ‘What brings you to this neck of the forest?’

 ‘Hullo, Bilbo,’ he greeted the old Hobbit.

 ‘Mithrandír! Mithrandír is paying us a visit,’ the elf maids cried as they rushed to greet him.

 Breathless, Frodo and Galadriel parted and Frodo removed his blindfold.

 ‘Gandalf! Look Galadriel, Gandalf has arrived.’

 He turned to look at the younger Hobbit.  A huge smile broke out on Frodo’s face.

 ‘Greetings, Frodo.  My Lady,’ he bowed to Galadriel, who was busy adjusting her gown.

 ‘Mithrandír, dearest friend, welcome.  Come and join our game.’  She smiled and then laughed as Frodo gave her nudge.

 He smiled gently at the two of them.  It would seem that he had been wrong about an intimate relationship.  He found himself thinking of the practicalities of Frodo and Galadriel making love.  He shook his head to dispel the thought.

 ‘I was hoping Elrond would be here,’ he said.

 ‘Sorry Gandalf, I saw him earlier.  He kindly read through my speech for tomorrow then left to return home,’ Bilbo said.  ‘Have you been home?’

 He could not help but glare at the old Hobbit.  ‘Of course I have been home.’

 ‘He has not been here today, Mithrandír,’ Galadriel added.

 This was too much for him.  ‘By Sauron’s balls Elrond!  Where are you?’ he shouted to the trees.  ‘No, he is not at home. Nor is he with Celebrían. He is not at New Bag End and now I find he is not here.’

 His friends stared at him.

 ‘I am now worried.  He left no message,’ he said, gentling his tone.

 He was then engulfed in embraces.

 ‘Dear Mithrandír.  I am sure he is well.  He is probably at home now, wondering where you are,’ Galadriel soothed.

 ‘… er, Gandalf?’

 ‘Yes, Frodo?’  He didn’t attempt to keep the concern out of his voice this time.

 ‘Why don’t you use your link?’

 ‘Eh? What did you say?’

 ‘Your link,’ Frodo repeated.

 ‘Oh. Oh!’ he laughed with relief.  Why had he not done that first of all? By the Valar, he was becoming dim-witted. ‘Oh, Frodo! Of course, how stupid of me. Just a moment.’  He closed his eyes and sent out his mind.  If Elrond were anywhere in Eldamar, he would be reached.

 He concentrated.

 No reply.

 No contact.

 He screwed up his face and concentrated harder.

 Cold. 

Blackness.

‘Elrond! Meleth-nin,’ he called out loud and fell to his knees.

‘Whatever is wrong Gandalf?’  Frodo’s eyes widened in alarm.

 ‘I cannot reach him.’

 ‘Nonsense,’ said Galadriel, all business now.  ‘Let me try.’  Her eyes became vacant as she sent out her thoughts.  Sweat broke out on her brow.  Her eyes re-focused quickly. 

 ‘Mithrandír, he is not on Eldamar.’

 

                          ********************

 

 Elrond had lost track of time.  He did not know if it had been hours or days since he had been taken captive.

 Time had no meaning.

 He lay curled up on the cold hard floor.  He could no longer feel his arms and hands, which was a blessing of a kind as the rest of his body made up for that. He stank.  He could smell blood and semen. But the top note was lust and hatred.

 The musk of his violator permeated his every pore.  His ruined lip was swollen and caked with dried blood.  He blinked back tears of pain and frustration.  He did recognise the voice, but the face of its owner would come to him. He shifted himself, trying to find a more comfortable position, but every movement only increased his pain and his body screamed at him to lie still. << _Just lie still and keep calm. Olórin will find me >>,_ he thought over and over.

 He heard his captor approach and tensed his protesting body.  He screamed this time when he was dragged upright by his hair.

 ‘I want you again, but not here; somewhere more … comfortable.’

 The soft laugh froze Elrond’s blood.

 He was pushed forward and he stumbled only to have his arms pulled back to stop him falling.  He cried out but his anguish was met with silence.  The hand on his shoulder guided him forward.  He didn’t know how he managed to walk. His throat burned from the retching; his abdomen screamed in pain from the brutal penetration.  The tears in his passage burned and still bled. He shuffled forward and from somewhere inside himself he found the warrior and waited for another chance to escape.

 It came when he felt the hand on his shoulder relax for a moment, loosening its grip.  Summoning his remain strength, he pushed back suddenly into his captor, bringing his head up sharply in the vain hope it would make contact with the other’s face.  His head made partial contact with his captor’s chin, but before he could press any further advantage, he was spun round and a blow fell on his cheek, then another to his nose.  He heard the sickening crunch as the cartilage splintered and he fell to the floor.  He was kicked, in his belly; in his groin and on his shoulders.  Instinctively he tried to ball himself up, giving his tormentor a smaller target.

 ‘Ah, my love still has spirit in him. Good, good.’

 He was pulled up and slammed against a wall.  His body shuddered at the impact.

‘Oh Peredhel, my love, my life. Why do you still fight me?’ The soft voice was close to his ear. ‘You are mine and always will be.’  A slick tongue lapped at the delicate tip of his right ear.  ‘Do not think of escape, or rescue.  None will find you here.  I have always admired your beautiful ears.  I could eat them.’

 Beneath the blindfold, Elrond opened his eyes wide and then screamed as teeth ripped into the delicate tip of his ear.

 ‘Do you not find that arousing, melme?  I know I do.  Now, let us continue renewing our relationship.’

 Elrond was pulled forward again and then pushed along.  Blood dripped down his neck, warm and slick. He heard the soft snick of a door being opened and he was pushed inside. He was in a room and this one smelt different to the other place he had been kept.  He was pushed forward and he prepared himself for the inevitable hardness of a floor and the increased pain that would follow.  But instead, he found himself sinking into softness. A bed. He let himself go limp.  Sleep. Yes, sleep would allow him to heal.

 ‘You will sleep when I allow you, melme.  Now, you have aroused me, I will have you again.’

 ‘No!’ Elrond managed to shout.

 The laugh was mocking.  ‘You have no choice, melme.  As I said before, you are mine; body, soul, mind and spirit.  I own you and I shall do whatever I please with you.’

 Hands grappled his buttocks again, forcing them apart. He squeezed his muscles in an effort to keep them closed. Still he felt the engorged penis press against his guardian ring.  He gasped with the effort of keeping his entrance as tightly closed as possible.

 ‘Good.  You still resist, which will make it painful for you, but much sweeter for me.’

 Elrond clenched his teeth against the forced entry, but his rapist persisted, inch by excruciating inch. When it was finally and fully sheathed, Elrond let out a long keening wail, for as his pleasure nub was hit, his penis twitched in response. Pain ripped through him as thrust after thrust impaled him.  His passage burned as the earlier tears were split open again and new ones were added.  The tip of the raping penis hit his delicate sweet spot over and over, so that instead of pleasure, there was only blinding, searing pain. 

 ‘Ah, sweet one.  To be riding you again …’ the rest of his captor’s words were lost in incomprehensible grunting.

 Elrond sobbed.  In his mind he fought to remain sane, to remain strong _. <<Who would want to do this to him?  Would Olórin be worried? Would he be missed?  Aiii! But it hurts.>>_ The firm torso of his assailant was slamming into his bound hands and arms with each thrust, increasing the pressure on his already bursting shoulders.

 ‘Ah … El-nin.  I could ride you like this … for … ever.’

 The pace increased.

 ‘El-morn!’ … his captor screamed as he climaxed, filling Elrond with his seed once again.

 In that moment, in the blinding agony that filled every part of his body, Elrond knew who it was. Only one person had ever called him Dark Star.

 ‘Elbereth, noooooo …..’ he wailed and fell into blesséd oblivion.

 

 

********************

  _TRANSLATIONS_

  _Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_Ai = Yes_

_Aiii! = Used as an exclamation of surprise/fear/horror/pain_

_El-morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = my love_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. By way of some explanation - back in the day, I was a counsellor at the Rape Crisis Centre in London. Men and boys also get raped; it's not that common, but it does happen. What Elrond is going through, and will subsequently go through, is based on my experience counselling male victims of rape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I cannot say. But my feeling is that he must be held captive somewhere, somehow. Mithrandír? Has Elrond ever spoken to you about his family’s enemies?’
> 
> ********************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta here - move along please. Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> *****************************************************

Chapter 4

_‘Set me as a seal upon thine heart; as a seal upon thine arm, for love is as strong as death._ _’_

_Song of Solomon: Chapter 8_

***********************

 

‘If he was on Eldamar I would reach him’, Galadriel said.

 ‘How can he not be here?’ asked Mithrandír, the fear now audible in his voice.

 ‘I do not know, dear friend’, Galadriel placed her hand on the Wizard’s shoulder.  ‘Mithrandír, loath am I to voice this, but …’

 ‘You need not say it, my Lady.  I know full well that Elrond has enemies here in the Blesséd Realm.  But … why?’

 ‘I cannot say.  But my feeling is that he must be held captive somewhere, somehow.  Mithrandír?  Has Elrond ever spoken to you about his family’s enemies?’

 He was silent for many heart beats, his mind blank.  Then slow realisation seeped into his thoughts.  ‘Yes, yes, there is one who could hold a grudge against Elrond and his family.’  He turned to face his friends.  ‘I must leave at once.  If by happy chance my beloved husband comes here, or if you should see him before I do, make him stay, then bespeak me, Lady. Now I have wasted precious time and must make haste.’  He smiled gently at his friends.  ‘Farewell and as soon as I have any news, I will inform you.’

 Mithrandír lifted his staff before him, muttered words under his breath … and vanished.

 ‘Oh dear,’ Galadriel sighed.

 ‘What’s wrong, my love?’  Frodo asked.

 ‘I’m afraid Mithrandír has broken one of the rules of Eldamar and from his state of mind, I fear it will be the first of many such rules he will ignore in his search for Elrond.’

 ‘Oh really?’  said Bilbo, his face alight with interest at this new piece of information.  ‘And what rule is that?’

 ‘Not to use magic,’

 ‘He is still a Wizard then?’  Frodo asked.

 Galadriel turned her gaze to Frodo.  ‘No Frodo, he is no longer a Wizard, at least, not in the way you knew him.  He is Maia and has power beyond that of a Wizard.’  She took Frodo’s hand.

 ‘He never seemed very powerful when … you know … when we were on the Quest … thing', said Frodo, ‘he hardly ever used any spells except to create a light from his staff and it was only when we were fleeing from the Balrog that he used any form of magic, even then it seemed very … well, basic. Not Wizard like at all.’

 ‘That is because he was charged not to use real magic whilst he fulfilled his destiny on Arda as Gandalf … or at least, not to do anything … conspicuous in front of people.’

 ‘Who charged him with something silly like that?’

 Galadriel smiled. ‘That would have been Lord Manwë.’

 ‘Oh,’ was all Frodo could manage as he blushed to the tips of his ears.

 ‘Come, everyone,’ Galadriel called.  ‘We shall return home now and await news from Mithrandír, even you shall come and stay with me Bilbo, for friends need to be together when dark times descend.’

 ‘Have they returned Galadriel?’  Frodo asked quietly.  ‘Have dark times really come to the Blesséd Realm?’

 Galadriel caressed Frodo’s face with gentle hands; her smile was forlorn and she made no reply.

 

**********************

 

 Mithrandír appeared outside his home.  He ran inside and grabbed the first elf he found.

 ‘If Lord Elrond arrives home, do not let him leave.  Keep him here until I return.’

 ‘But Lord Mithrandír,’ the elf stammered, ‘what if Lord Elrond refuses?’

 ‘Then convince him.’

 Without further explanation, Mithrandír ran outside and whistled.  He didn’t have to wait long before Shadowfax came cantering up to him.  The Meara hated being stabled. So he was allowed to roam free on the understanding that he came when Mithrandír needed him.  It was an arrangement that worked well for both of them; and for the mares of Eldamar. Indeed, Shadowfax’s offspring were much sought after and cherished by all who were fortunate enough to have one in their lives; for you did not purchase one of Shadowfax’s progeny, they came to you and would stay if they so wished.

‘Come, old friend, we have many leagues to cover,’ and he leaped gracefully onto the Meara’s back and they were off.  His destination, Alqualondë lay far to the north, but Mithrandír was confident that Shadowfax could cover the distance without any help from himself.  They sped through the countryside; Shadowfax’s hooves barely touched the ground, so swift was their passing.  He was fully aware of the risk he had taken using his powers back in the forest.  But if the Valar wanted an explanation, he would give them one.  His husband was missing, possibly kidnapped.  They could not be angry with him for loving his husband, indeed, he was sure that Lord Manwë and Lady Elbereth loved Elrond equally as much as he did and would not want harm to befall him.

 ‘On Shadowfax, on!’

 The white Meara leaped forward and quickened his pace, fairly eating up the leagues; the surrounding countryside a mere blur as they sped by.

 The outskirts of Alqualondë rose before rider and steed, but Mithrandír did not slow his pace.  He galloped into the streets, caring not that he sent Elves running and spilling before him. He only slowed to a walk when he reached the broad square opposite the house he and Elrond had once occupied. Shadowfax stopped at an unspoken command and he stood, pawing the earth with one great hoof.  Mithrandír cast his eyes around.  The square was filling with Elves in readiness for the nightly festivities. He jumped down and gently patted the white neck.

 ‘Well, my friend, we now await our quarry.’

 So saying, he went and sat on the edge of the same fountain he and Elrond had sat when they had first lived in the city.  He swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat as he thought of those happy times.

 Twilight descended into night and although the square was now filled with Elves, there was no sign of the one he sought.  But he was Maia.  He had long eons of patience; he would simply wait until the elf he sought appeared.  Shadowfax snickered in agreement.

 The night was growing old. Elves were now carousing, singing, storytelling, drinking and dancing in all parts of the square.  Glances were given to Mithrandír and his great steed from time to time, but no-one disturbed him. He sighed, leaned his staff against the stone of the fountain, reached into his tunic and pulled out his pipe.  He filled it with his precious supply of pipeweed from his pouch and walked lazily to a table that had a convenient candle burning. He lit his pipe, nodded his thanks and returned to his watching place, his keen eyes scanning the square all the time. 

 He had finished his second pipe when a noisy group of elves entered the square.  He looked across at them and saw the one he was seeking.  Tapping the dottle from his pipe, he stowed it safely back within his tunic and standing, he stretched before sauntering over to the group.  They had taken a table outside a tavern and were busy ordering food and wine.

‘Mae Govannen,’ he said cheerily.

The Elves turned to look at him and one leapt up from the table … and started to run.

 

**********************

  _TRANSLATIONS_

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_Ai = Yes_

_Aiii! = Used as an exclamation of surprise/fear/horror/pain_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = my love_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Your friends can only see what I want them to see; to them you are merely talking with an old friend or lover. They have no idea how much danger you are in. So, tell me what I want to know or I will do something terrible indeed.’ Mithrandir’s voice was calm and hard as steel.
> 
> *********************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Thank you to those readers who have left Kudos! and comments - it is the cream in my coffee and icing on the cake and is much appreciated; as it is for every storyteller.
> 
> ******************************************************

CHAPTER 5

__

_Behold, thou art fair, my love; behold, thou art fair;_

_Song of Solomon: Chapter 4_

 

***********************

 

‘Oh dear,’ Mithrandír sighed.  He whistled to Shadowfax and the Meara trotted after the running elf and neatly grabbed him by the back of his tunic.  The elf screeched in panic.  Mithrandír arrived and relieved Shadowfax of his burden.

 ‘Why has your horse bitten me?’ wailed the elf.

 Shadowfax snorted and butted him, as if outraged at being called a horse.

 ‘Why did you run when you saw me, eh?’

 The elf folded his arms and looked away.

 ‘That will do you no good.  Unless you cooperate and answer my questions I will have no choice but to announce to the good elves of Alqualondë your true identity.  Do you understand me … _gwaneth_?’  Mithrandír said, placing particular emphasis on the last word.

 The elf’s eyes opened wide and he took a step backwards, seeming to prefer his chances with Shadowfax than the strange old man facing him.

 ‘How do you …’

 ‘… Know?  I was told by the one you betrayed.  He recognised you. Mature Elves do not change so much. So, gwaneth … do I tell all those gathered here of your part in the treachery that was Arvernien and Sirion?  Or do you answer my questions?’

 The elf swallowed nervously and looked back to his friends, who seemed unconcerned about his predicament.  Indeed, it was as if he had not left the table.  He looked back into the eyes of the old man and saw the light of power shine therein.

 ‘What do you want to know?’  he said at last.

 ‘A wise choice, mellon-nin.  Now, where is Lord Elrond and what have you and your cohorts done with him?’

 The question was obviously not the one the elf was expecting as he stared blankly at Mithrandír.

 ‘I have no idea what you are talking about.  I have not seen Lord Elrond Peredhel since … since that day.’

 Mithrandír moved with a speed that belied his aged look.  He grabbed the elf by his tunic and slammed him against a nearby wall, causing the elf to yelp in pain.

 ‘Do not bandy words with me, pup.  You betrayed him once, why not a second time?  And this time there is no Maglor to rescue him, only me, a feeble old Istar.’

 ‘Get off me!  Help! Help!’ the elf called and tried to wriggle out of Mithrandir’s grasp.  He was strong, but Mithrandír was stronger.

 ‘Your friends can only see what I want them to see; to them you are merely talking with an old friend or lover. They have no idea how much danger you are in.  So, tell me what I want to know or I will do something terrible indeed.’  Mithrandir’s voice was calm and hard as steel. 

The elf gasped and stared deep into Mithrandir’s deep and fathomless eyes.  ‘Who are you?’ he whispered.

 ‘As I said before, an old Istar who is now running out of time and patience.’

 ‘And I say you are mad. I know nothing of which you speak.  I have paid many times over for my part in the betrayal of Eärendil’s family, why would I be as foolish to repeat that deed?’

 Mithrandír looked into the elf’s eyes and sensed the truth.  He relented and released the elf from his grip

 ‘Do you have any idea who would want to harm Lord Elrond?’

 The elf smoothed his clothing.  ‘There are none here on Eldamar that I know of who would want to hurt Lord Elrond, he is greatly respected. Is he special to you?’

 Mithrandír sighed.  ‘He is my husband.’

 ‘Then I understand your concern. But I am sorry; I do not know where your husband is or who would have taken him.’

 Mithrandír smiled sadly and nodded.

 ‘Perhaps …’ the elf continued.

 ‘Yes?’

 ‘… Perhaps the Lady Elwing may know something?’

 ‘Yes. Thank you.  I will go and see her.  I apologise for my behaviour,’ and he placed his hand over his heart and bowed.  The elf nodded and with one more tug to straighten his tunic, walked back to his friends.

 Mithrandír stood motionless for many moments gathering his thoughts.  Shadowfax nudged him.  ‘Yes, yes my friend. I know.’

 Picking up his staff, he sprang onto the Meara’s back and set off at a gallop towards the headland.

 

************

 The sea sparkled out to the horizon.  He slowed Shadowfax to a walk as they approached Elwing’s home.  He remembered the numerous times he had walked with Elrond when his husband came to visit his naneth.  He remembered how he would lie in the sweet meadow or sit on the cliff-top until Elrond was ready to go home.  He loved those times.  Elrond would usually recount what he and his nana had spoken off and the great Elf Lord would often laugh out loud at the sheer joy of being with her again.

 Then came the day when Elrond had not let go of his hand; instead he led him into the Tower and introduced his husband to his mother. So commenced one of the greatest friendships Mithrandír had known. Elwing made no judgement about her son and the fact that he had both wife and husband. She simply accepted Mithrandír as the love of her son’s life. From that day forward, Mithrandír was welcomed in The White Tower. He found himself calling her nana and that word meant more to him than he had ever expected. Joyous were the days the three of them spent together. Even when they left Alqualondë, Elwing would oft time fly to them or they would make the journey to her.

 It was quiet around the Tower; only the sound of the surf rolling onto the shore below could be heard.  Leaving Shadowfax to graze, he pushed open the door to The White Tower and climbed the stairs.  The room at the top was empty.

 ‘Lady Elwing?’  he called.

 The room remained silent.

 ‘Naneth?’  he called again.  Still getting no reply he walked out onto the balcony and stood looking out to sea.  ‘Lady, if you can hear me, please come; I need to speak with you.’

 He waited.

 Several minutes passed before out of the night sky, he saw a white bird flying towards him.  It flew with great speed and did not slow its progress as it approached the balcony.  It flew directly at him and just as he was about to duck to avoid being hit by his mother-in-law, she stopped her flight.  She shimmered before him and from out of that shimmering stepped Elwing.

 ‘Naneth,’ he greeted her, kissing both her offered hands.

 ‘Olórin, it is wonderful to see you, even though the hour of your coming is dark.’

 ‘You know why I am here then?’

 Elwing nodded.  ‘I lost my connection with Elrond earlier today.  As you know, since we have re-established our relationship we have not missed an opportunity to speak with each other.  Today, for the first time, I could not reach him.  I have searched for his mind all day.  Olórin, he is not on Eldamar.’

 ‘I know nana, and it frightens me.  Where would he have gone?  I fear so much for him.’

 Elwing pulled him into her embrace and it was then that he let the tears flow.  Long he wept and she held him, as a mother would hold her child.

 ‘The love you have for my son brings great joy to me, Olórin.  But now, you must be strong and we must work to discover what has befallen Elrond.’

 ********************

 Elrond lay curled in a ball on the floor.  He could no longer feel his arms and hands, which was blessing as the rest of his body made up for that pain.

He also stank.

The rank musk of his tormentor permeated every pore.  His maimed ear throbbed and was caked with dried blood.  His torn lip oozed pus and his nose was broken, he was sure of it as he found breathing through it difficult.  His abdomen seared with a pain so terrible it made him whimper. He could feel the hot, sticky blood from his ripped anus trickling down the inside of his thighs. His bladder was full and pressed against him, he desperately needed to pass water, but when he had tried to relieve himself, the pain was unbearable and the water would not flow. His bowels were also full, but he knew that to void them would cause infection to the internal cuts and tears.  But with each passing minute, the pressure from both bowel and bladder only increased his pain.

 He closed his eyes and wept quietly to himself.

 

**********************

 

  _TRANSLATIONS _

  _Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_Ai = Yes_

_Aiii! = Used as an exclamation of surprise/fear/horror/pain_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = my love_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outside, the bright day could not dispel his dark thoughts. This was the start of the second day without Elrond. His heart was heavy with grief. 
> 
> ************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta - so I hold my hands up to any mistakes.
> 
> **********************************************

Chapter 6

_“… I called him, but he gave me no answer.”_

_The Song of Solomon; Chapter 6_

_************_

_< <Olórin will find me. Olórin will rescue me_>> He repeated over and over and as he did so, his bowels emptied under him.  He did not care.  The stench was unbearable and he found himself gagging again. The pressure from his bowel had eased, but his bladder had refused to empty.  It must be damaged, he thought to himself, pleased somehow that he could still think as a Healer.

 He heard the door open.

 ‘By Sauron’s great balls, you have defiled yourself.  The mighty Lord of Imladris, architect of the destruction of the One Ring now lies in his own excrement.  How fitting.’  He was pulled upright by his hair again.  ‘Another bath for you, El-nin.’

 He was pulled along again.  He fell many times as his legs refused to support him.  Suddenly, he was in the air before hitting the frigid water. He went under and water filled his lungs, but before he could swallow more and thus end his torment, he was pulled out.

 ‘That’s enough.  You will do.’

 Now he was dragged by his hair, pulled up and pushed through another door and into a different room as this one did not have the fetid odour of his body’s waste.  He was pushed back onto a soft bed.  His captor lay next to him, lavishing kisses on his bruised face.  He attacked Elrond’s split lip again, sucking and biting until fresh blood leaked from the wound which he then licked up.

 ‘Hmmm. So, sweet Lord, have you guessed my identity yet?  Methinks you have.’  A hand slid down Elrond’s chest.  ‘In fact, my treasure, I know you have.’

 Elrond squeezed his eyes tight shut beneath the blindfold, which, he had realised, must have some form of spell upon it to remain bound for so long around his eyes.  Yes, he had guessed his captor’s identity, but he refused to believe it.

 ‘Come, sweet one, while I am enjoying anew the pleasure of your divine body, think on me.’

 And with that, Elrond’s mouth was ravaged again. The tongue then slid down to his nipple where it was licked and sucked into firmness.  He steeled himself for the pain that would come when his tormentor bit down on it. But the pain didn’t come, instead, the tongue worked its way to the other nipple.

 ‘Ahh, my star, you are so delicious.  Now, speak my name,’

 Elrond found his throat thick from dryness and his lip so swollen that words would not form.

 ‘Never,’ he finally managed in a hoarse whisper.

 ‘Still fighting me?  That will never do, El-nin.  Say my name and I will remove your blindfold.  Give yourself to me willingly and I will untie your poor hands.’

 Elrond shook his head.

 ‘You do not help yourself, melme.’

 Now a hand slide down his belly and over his soft penis; it stopped at the full roundness of his testicles. Elrond hardly dared breathe.  The pressure was uncomfortable at first, but as the hand twisted the delicate sacs, so the pain increased.  The hand squeezed.  Elrond’s eyes bulged and his tears flowed. And when he could bear the excruciating pain no longer, he screamed.  But the hand did not stop.  On and on it went, twisting and squeezing.  Had he not already emptied his bowels, he would have done so now.

 ‘Say it,’ his captor’s voice was soft and so close to his face.  ‘Say it or I swear I will rip your balls from your body.  I can do that and you _know_ I will.’

 Elrond wailed. He sobbed.  His throat already sore from vomit, now became raw with his screaming.

 ‘Aiiiiii’ he screamed.  ‘Ereinion!  Ereinion! Ereinion!’

 Vile laughter filled the room as the blindfold fell away and Elrond found himself staring at a face that was at once Gil-Galad, but the eyes … oh held within the eyes was something much, much, more terrible.

 ‘At last,’ the melodious voice soothed. ‘Now you know,’ and he laughed as he plunged once more into Elrond’s broken body.

 **********************

 Over the past hours, Elwing had been sending out her sea-birds to scout the land, sea and islands of Eldamar.  Now a bright dawn was breaking in the east as they returned one by one and each time the answer was the same.  Lord Elrond was not on Eldamar. The last, white bird landed on the balcony railings and Mithrandír observed the silent communication between the bird and Elwing.  The bird dipped its head to Elwing and flew off.

 ‘My son is not in the Blesséd Realm,’ she gave his arm a squeeze.  ‘Nor is he dead, Olórin’.  She moved past him into the adjoining room and he heard her making tea.

 ‘How can you be sure?’

 She came out carrying a tray; Mithrandir gallantly took it from her and placed it on the table by the fire.  Elwing sat and poured the tea, offering him a cup.

 ‘Because as his mother, I would know.  And as his husband, you would also feel it if his Fëa had been extinguished.’

 Mithrandír sipped the fragrant brew and then slumped back into his chair.

 ‘Then it is hidden from me,’ he closed his eyes and tried his link once more.

 ‘Also …’ she stopped.

 ‘Yes … what is it lady?’

 ‘That last bird? I had sent him to the far west, to Namo’s realm.’

 ‘And …?’ Mithrandír held his breath.

 ‘He is not there.’

 ‘Did he look properly?’ he snapped, and was immediately contrite.  ‘I apologise Lady, my sharpness was uncalled for.’

 Elwing smiled gently at him.  ‘I understand, Olórin.  But to answer your question, yes he did look everywhere.  There was no sign of Elrond.’

 ‘Did the bird seek out Lord Námo and enquire of him?’

 Elwing laughed and the sound of it momentarily lifted his spirits. ‘Nay, my son, Námo does not speak the language of the sea birds, nor do the sea birds speak Quenya.’

 ‘Still, that is good news, is it not?  It means that Elrond has to be somewhere, guarded no doubt, drugged even.  Yes, yes! If he were drugged, then we could not reach him.’

 ‘I agree and I still have one more resource, Olórin.  I will seek out my husband. Perhaps he knows where Elrond is or at least, help us in our search.’

 Mithrandír looked at her in astonishment.

 ‘Yes, my son.  I still visit my husband as he sails the vastness of the night sky.’  She rose and walked gracefully to the balcony.  ‘I shall return as soon as I can.  Keep watch for me.’  And with that, her body shimmered and changed once more into the white sea-bird.  The great bird flung itself from the balcony and plunged down towards the sea.  Mithrandír held his breath and then a few seconds later, she rose up into the dawn sky using an up-draught to carry herself higher.

  **< < **_Await my return, Olórin_ **> >** the voice in his mind said and as he looked skyward, the white dot vanished.

 He sighed.  He hated waiting.  He had hated it on Middle Earth and he still hated it here.  Enforced to do nothing did not sit well with him, he liked action.  So he paced back and forth for a while.  He then wandered around Elwing’s Tower, which occupied a few more minutes.  He sat in one the comfortable chairs, tapping his fingers on the arm.  He hummed and then recited several poems, yet time did not flow any faster.  He sighed again.  It was while reciting the succession of Númenórean Kings that Galadriel bespoke him.

 << ‘ _Mithrandír? Do you hear me?’_ >>

 << ‘ _Aye, Lady, I do_.’ >>

 << ‘ _What news?’ >>_

_< < ‘Elwing has had her sea birds searching all of Eldamar and the Halls of Waiting.  Elrond is not there.’>>_

_< < ‘As I feared.’>>_

_< < ‘She has now gone to seek counsel from Eärendil.’>>_

_< < ‘A wise decision.  Frodo and I want to come and help you.’>>_

_< < ‘You would not reach here for another day’.>>_

_< < ‘Send Shadowfax for us.  We need to help.’>> _

Mithrandír heard the determination in her voice that he knew would not brook a refusal.

_< < ‘I will do as you ask.  But remember, Shadowfax only bears those he wishes.  He may decide not to carry you here.’>>_

 _< < ‘He will do as you ask.  Now, cast a spell.’>> _And he heard her laugh. _ << ‘After all, one more will not make any difference now.’>>_ Then she was gone.

 Thankful for something to do, he left the Tower and once outside, he whistled for the Meara.  The white steed trotted to him and nuzzled his face.  He stroked the firm neck, and then leaned his head against the white cheek.

 ‘You have a mission, my friend.  Go back to the Lady Galadriel and Frodo.  Bring them here.’  He whispered words of power to the Meara and with a snort, Shadowfax turned and galloped across the headland and out of sight.

 Mithrandír returned to the Tower where he stood on the balcony, scanning the sky for Elwing’s return.

 **********************

 The morning was nearly gone when Mithrandír awoke with a sudden start.  Disorientated, he looked around then remembered he was in Elwing’s Tower and had fallen asleep in the chair.  His mouth tasted of old boots and his body ached.  Rising, he stretched his lean frame, cracking bones as he did.  Swinging his left arm in an attempt to remove a particularly stubborn knot, he made his way to the bathing room which was through her bedroom.  There was water in a large ewer, cleaning herbs and a pot of mint paste for cleansing his mouth.  He removed his tunic and washed himself; with a finger he rubbed the paste around his mouth to clean his teeth and gums.  After rinsing his mouth, he felt much better. He ran his fingers through his long hair and replaced his tunic.

 ‘Olórin?’  Elwing’s voice came to him from the main room.  He hurried to greet her.

 ‘My apologies, nana, I fell asleep and used your bathing room to refresh myself.’  He looked at her.  Her eyes were heavy and her body seemed on the point of collapse.  He helped her to a chair.

 ‘Thank you. I may visit my husband, but it takes all of my strength.’  She closed her eyes briefly.  ‘I shall feel better soon.  Just allow me a moment to regain my strength.’  She sighed heavily, leaned her head back and fell asleep.  Mithrandír pulled a footstool towards her and placed her feet upon it.  He tiptoed from the room and went downstairs.

 Outside, the bright day could not dispel his dark thoughts. This was the start of the second day without Elrond.  His heart was heavy with grief.  Today was _Nost Na Lothion,_ one of the greatest celebrations in the calendar.  All of Eldamar would be celebrating, everyone that is except those close to Elrond. For them, today would be another day of pain.  He turned his face towards the sun and lifted his arms in supplement.

 ‘Elrond, beloved.  If you can hear me, I am looking for you and I will find you.  I love you.’  He spoke the words into the soft wind.  He desperately wanted to hear Elwing’s news, but he also respected her need to recover.  A soft whinnying made him turn and galloping towards him was Shadowfax, carrying Galadriel and Frodo. 

 They dismounted quickly and ran to him.

 **********************

  _TRANSLATIONS_

  _Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_Ai = Yes_

_Aiii! = Used as an exclamation of surprise/fear/horror/pain_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = my love_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo jumped to his feet. ‘Now wait a minute. This is all well and good, but what about me? I wish to go as well.’ He placed his hands on his hips and stared hard at the other three.
> 
> ********************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta - so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> ****************************************************

Chapter Seven

_“_ _Until the day break, and the shadows flee away_ _…”_

 _The_ _Song of Solomon: Chapter 2_

***************************

 ‘Any news, Gandalf?’  Frodo asked.

 ‘Elwing returned a short while ago.  She is resting.’

 ‘She did not speak of her meeting?’  Galadriel’s voice echoed his own frustration. 

‘Not yet.  The journey exhausted her.’

 ‘Gandalf?  What does Elrond’s nana look like?’ Frodo asked, looking beyond the wizard.

 Mithrandír turned to follow Frodo’s gaze.  Walking towards them was Elwing.

‘Why, she looks just like that, Frodo.’

 ‘Greetings, Altariel.  Glad is my heart to know that you were granted passage to these shores.’

 ‘You are kind, Lady,’ Galadriel bowed to the daughter of Dior.

 Elwing look at Frodo.  ‘And you, Frodo, son of Drogo, I have longed to meet you and to hear your tale first hand.’  And she smiled at Frodo, a soft, gentle smile.  ‘But for now, we must look to finding my son.  Come, let us have breakfast and speak together.’

 She turned and led the small party back to the tower.

 ‘Why did she call you Altariel?’  Frodo whispered to Galadriel.

 ‘It is my name in the forbidden language,’ she replied

 Frodo stopped in his tracks.  ‘Forbidden language? What forbidden language?’

 ‘Quenya. Thingol forbade us that tongue after the Kinslayings; thus it became the language of lore and of poems for the Noldorin.’

 ‘I didn’t know that, but, you had nothing to do with that … did you?’

 Galadriel stopped and look down at him.  ‘Frodo, there are things you will need to know about me, things …’

 ‘Come along you two,’ Mithrandír called back to them.  ‘Stop dawdling and come along.  We have much to discuss.’

 Frodo looked at Galadriel and they both smiled.

 ‘Do not try the patience of a wizard, for they are quick to anger …’ Frodo said.

 ‘… Especially when they have lost their husband,’ Galadriel finished.  They both hurried to catch up with Elwing and Mithrandír.

 In Elwing’s room, breakfast was already laid out and she motioned her guests to seat themselves and eat.  Frodo needed no encouragement and did as he was bid, knowing it would be rude not to partake of a meal that had been so thoughtfully provided.  Galadriel and Mithrandír took only tea.

 ‘What news do you bring, Lady?’  Mithrandír asked.

 Elwing took a sip of her tea. ‘My husband has detected … something.’  She put her cup down.  ‘On his voyage across the sky, he passes close to The Void.  In truth, it is part of his being up there, to watch and observe. To make sure … nothing leaves.’  She cast her eyes down, seemingly deep in thought.  ‘As you know, the Void is empty, save for one. There is a transparency to The Void; it shimmers and moves, but there is no solidity to it.’  She took another sip of her tea. Her audience waited, even Frodo had stopped eating for this was something new, he had never before heard anyone talk about The Void and what it contained. ‘Yesterday,’ Elwing continued, ‘Eärendil observed that something had changed. There was a shadow within The Void.’

 ‘Could it have just been the shadow of the Dark One?’  Mithrandír said.

 ‘Nay, for he remains formless within The Void.  No. It is as if part of The Void had become solid.’

 There was silence in the room for several heartbeats.

 ‘Can Eärendil go to that part of The Void and look?’  Mithrandír asked.

 ‘He can. However, he has another suggestion.’  Three pairs of eyes fixed upon her.  ‘Mithrandír, my husband suggests that I take you to him, and the two of you investigate together.’

 ‘Yes, yes!’ He jumped up, ‘let us leave immediately.’

 ‘I wish to go as well.’ Galadriel said.

 Elwing looked at her for many heartbeats, her head cocked to one side as if listening to some unseen voice.  ‘Why?’ she asked.

 ‘He is my son-in-law and I love him as a son,’ Galadriel simply replied.

 Elwing remained silent.  Frodo looked from one to the other.

 ‘Very well,’ Elwing said at last.  ‘I can carry you both.’

 Frodo jumped to his feet.  ‘Now wait a minute.  This is all well and good, but what about me? I wish to go as well.’  He placed his hands on his hips and stared hard at the other three.

 ‘The Void could be dangerous, Frodo,’ Elwing said.  ‘You are small and it is no place for a Hobbit.’

 ‘Neither was Mordor or Mount Doom.  But I went, didn’t I?  Size has nothing to do with it and I love Lord Elrond just as much as anyone else.’

 ‘Frodo is right,’ Mithrandír said. ‘Besides, the more help we have, the quicker we can search.’ 

 Frodo turned his gaze to the Istar, grateful for his unexpected support.  Mithrandír smiled gently at him, but said nothing more.

 Elwing sat quietly, her eyes vacant.  Suddenly, she blinked, stood and walked towards the balcony.  ‘It is done.  I shall carry the three of you to my husband.’

 ‘… Er … If the Void is in the sky how do we get to it and … is it safe?’  Frodo asked, his voice not as sure as it was a moment ago.

 ‘The Void is not entirely safe and we will sail in Vingilot,’ Elwing answered.

 Frodo’s eyes now widened in disbelief.  ‘You mean … you mean the tales are true and Eärendil sails the sky in Vingilot?’

 ‘Yes, Master Frodo, it is all true.’  Elwing replied.

 ‘Oh.’ Was all Frodo could manage before sitting down with a thump, making Galadriel laugh.

 ‘We may be chasing wild geese, but it is best to investigate all possibilities as we know Elrond is not on Eldamar,’ Mithrandír said.

 They gathered with Elwing on her balcony and watched as she transformed once again into the White Bird.

 'Frodo, you are in front and then Galadriel; I shall be behind you both, holding you safe.  Climb up now and hold on tight; time is wasting and Elwing will be swift in her flight,’ said Mithrandír.

 They did as they were bid and once Mithrandír was safe behind, Elwing took flight.

Frodo gasped as the Tower and ground quickly became mere specks below him.  He clung to the pure white feathers, but he was also careful not to pull or drag them, as it would hurt Elwing.

  **< < ‘** _Fear not, Master Hobbit, I am made of sterner stuff than most birds_ ,’ ** >>** Elwing’s voice came to him.

 Elwing rose swiftly into the sky and Frodo knew that the land and sea lay far below him.  After his initial shock, he began to enjoy the experience.  He sat up cautiously and found his balance.  The wind blew through is hair making him feel exhilarated.  He let go of the feathers and holding his arms out to his side, he couldn’t help but let out a loud and heartfelt ‘Yeeeessssssss!’  He heard Galadriel’s soft laughter behind him and he blushed.

 ‘Frodo Baggins, will you stop playing the giddy goat and hold on,’ Mithrandír scolded him.

 Frodo did as he was told.

 Elwing rose ever higher, above the thin layer of cloud and into the inky sky.  Galadriel tapped his shoulder.

 ‘Look Frodo,’ she said.

 Frodo looked ahead and there, still some distance away was the outline of a ship.  He kept his eyes on that shape and as they got closer he began to see the shape more clearly, he let out a gasp. Vingilot was the most beautiful ship he had ever seen. The White Ship that had carried him to the Undying Lands was lovely; the swan ships of Alqualondë were splendid, but Vingilot … Vingilot out shone them all.

 Perfectly formed, delicate yet strong it was as a shining beacon in the dark sky.  Its prow was in the form of a magnificent swan and as they approached closer, Frodo saw that the sails were made from a gossamer light material.

 With one final effort, Elwing landed on the deck of her husband’s ship.  Quickly the three companions climbed down from her back and she immediately shimmered into her Elven form.  Just as she did, her knees gave way and she fell against a tall man who wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from falling.  Gently he led her to a wooden bench and made her sit.  He drew a flask from a pocket for his jerkin and made her drink it.

 ‘Miruvor,’ he said, turning to the companions, ‘nothing finer for restoring your strength and lifting the spirit.’  He stood and turned to face them. ‘Forgive my manners, I am …

 ‘Eärendil …’ Frodo blurted out and immediately blushed.

 ‘Indeed, Master Baggins, I am he,’ and so saying he placed a hand upon Frodo’s shoulder.  ‘I am …’

 ‘Lord Elrond’s father and the greatest mariner Arda has ever known.’

 Frodo interrupted again and was rewarding with dark looks from both Gandalf and Galadriel.  But this time Frodo didn’t care as he was looking into Eärendil’s eyes.  They were deep, grey eyes, kind and mysterious and as he held that gaze, he realised where he had seen such deep penetrating wisdom before. Lord Elrond’s eyes were the same colour and he too was capable of drawing you into the pools of kindness and something else; yes, that was it! Both father and son’s eyes held a sadness that came close to overwhelming any who cared to look into them. He looked up at Eärendil and was rewarded this time, with a smile.

 Frodo, now lost in thought, turned away from the mariner and sat next to Elwing.

 ‘What I was going to say,’ Eärendil continued, ‘was to thank you all for coming here; for caring enough about our son to face the risk and danger of whatever we may find in the Void …’

 ‘Is that the Silmaril?’  Frodo blurted out again and immediately clapped his hands over his mouth.

 ‘Indeed it is Master Baggins’, Eärendil replied without the slightest hint of chagrin at being interrupted once more. He lightly touched the gem that rested upon his brow.  ‘Mithrandír,’ he addressed the wizard, ‘I understand your anguish, for Elwing and I felt the same when our sons were captured by the sons of Maglor.’

 ‘I thank you ada, but now may we …?’

 Eärendil was all business.  ‘Of course, forgive me; we have many leagues to sail before we arrive at that place I believe our son is being held prisoner.’ Without further ado, he turned and walked to the stern of Vingilot.  He placed his hand upon the rudder and slowly, gracefully, the ship moved.

 The three companions sat together in silence with Ewing who was now looking much better.  The inky darkness of the sky rolled by and further out still, they could see other stars twinkling and flashing in the moonless sky.  Frodo stood and walked over to Eärendil. Quietly he stood next to Lord Elrond’s father. The sky wind blew Eärendil’s long hair behind him, and every now and then, Frodo would catch the sparkle from the Silmaril.

 ‘It’s very dangerous were we are going isn’t it?’  Frodo asked at last.

 ‘Yes Master Frodo, it is.  Are you frightened?’

 Frodo nodded.  ‘Oh yes, I would be foolish if I wasn’t’.

 

**********

  _TRANSLATIONS_

  _Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_Ai = Yes_

_Aiii! = Used as an exclamation of surprise/fear/horror/pain_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = my love_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it is not specifically mentioned in canon or in The Histories, there could be some speculation that Galadriel was involved in the Kinslayings. To that end, I have left it open ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Then I say again, our son is blessed to have such friends.’ Eärendil touched the rudder gently and Vingilot changed course. ‘We are almost there,’ he called out, ‘make ready with whatever plans you have to search for and find our son.’
> 
> *******************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day - I am spoiling you!
> 
> All mistakes belong to me and me alone - as this is not Beta-ed.
> 
> *******************************************************

Chapter Eight

_“_ _… Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for_ _love is strong as death;”_

_The Song of Solomon: Chapter 8_

_************_

 

 ‘Were you frightened on your Quest?’ the mariner asked.

 ‘All the time.’

 ‘Then you are a very sensible fellow and it pleases me that you are here with us, for we will have need of brave _and_ sensible people.’

 Frodo fell silent for many minutes until finally, he could not keep the question he wanted to ask back any longer.  ‘Do you think it is Him?’

 Eärendil thought before answering. ‘Truly? I know not, Master Baggins. I find it unlikely … and yet … the Dark Enemy is cunning and devious beyond the ken of most except his Father. Always would He get others to carry out his dark deeds; He would whisper and cajole, offering great reward and power to all he corrupted.’

 Eärendil fell quiet and did not say anything for so long Frodo thought he had finished speaking. ‘It is said his voice is the most beautiful sound you will ever hear,’ he continued at last, ‘but even the most beautiful thing can contain deadly poison. By his voice alone did he corrupt the Kindred, planting desire, greed and jealousy in the hearts of the First Born where none had existed before.’

 ‘You mean the Kinslayings?’ said Frodo.

‘Aye, amongst other things. Sharp and clever is the mind of the Dark Enemy. It is possible he has found a way to leave the confines of the Void; but if He did, I would know. And I know He is still held within the Void.

 ‘But why? Why would a … a Vala want to harm Lord Elrond?’

 ‘Because when you destroyed the Ring and Sauron’s power, you dealt a grave blow to Him, the one who has worked since the dawn of time to gain control over all the dominions of the World.’

 ‘I don’t understand.  When I took upon the Quest to destroy the Ring, I thought that it was only Sauron that needed to be defeated.’

 ‘In one aspect you are correct, Frodo.  But you must never forget that Sauron was merely a lieutenant, a minion of his creator.  Long in the making was His plan for the conquering of all Arda.  His lust for all, Ents, Elda, Men, Dwarves and even Hobbits to kneel before Him in servitude was great and the lengths He went to and the depths He plunged to fulfil this desire knew no limits. And just as His plan for dominion was long in the making, so the counter plan to thwart Him was also long in the making and as you know, our son, Lord Elrond was one of the leaders of that plan. And this is why, somehow, He has taken our son, which I believe it is in revenge for the destruction of the Ring, the defeat of Sauron and the dashing of His plans for ever.’

 Frodo listened to all that Eärendil said, some of which he knew, but much of what was said he had not heard before and the thought that this Dark Enemy could have spent countless eons planning the conquest of Arda made his blood run cold.

 ‘Master Eärendil?  Would He know about me, I mean, would He know it was me who destroyed the Ring?’  Frodo’s voice was barely a whisper.

 ‘Yes Frodo, I dare say He does. He would know all of those involved in the destruction of His plan.’

 ‘Master Eärendil?  How do you know Lord Elrond is being held in the Void?’

 Eärendil was silent for many heartbeats and when he finally spoke he kept his voice low so that his words would be for Frodo’s ears only.

 ‘Because I have heard the cries of my son from within the Void.’

 ‘Do you think that …’

 ‘Yes Frodo, I do think that whoever, or whatever is in the Void knows I would hear those cries and that it would break my heart.  The intention I fear, is to break the hearts of all those who love my son.  He cannot destroy everyone who was involved with the thwarting of His plans, the other Valar would not allow that, but to take only one, one who is loved by the many, to take him and cause him pain and even … death … and in doing so, destroy the lives of all who love my son, then … then would His revenge be sweet.’

 Frodo nodded his understanding and then reached up his hand and laid it on the arm of Elrond’s father. ‘I will not fail you.’

 Eärendil looked down at Frodo his eyes now filled with astonishment.

 ‘Truly there is more to Halflings than meets the eye, for even the wrath of Morgoth cannot deter them from their appointed task nor sever the bonds of friendship and love that they forge. Our son is blessed to have such friends.’

 ‘Oh, it’s not just me,  Bilbo, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Faramir and my cousins, everyone loves and respects Lord Elrond and they would all be here to help if they could,’ said Frodo in a voice full of passion.

 ‘Then I say again, our son is blessed to have such friends.’  Eärendil touched the rudder gently and Vingilot changed course. ‘We are almost there,’ he called out, ‘make ready with whatever plans you have to search for and find our son.’

 Frodo went back to the others.  ‘Do we have a plan, Gandalf?’

 ‘Of course we do’ the wizard replied. Four pairs of expectant eyes turned upon him. ‘We arrive where we are going.  We leave the ship. We search for Elrond. We find him. We leave.’

 ‘That is your plan?’ Galadriel said.

 ‘Yes. It may not be much of plan, but if you can come up with something better, please … be my guest.’

 ‘It sounds like a good plan, Olórin,’ Elwing smiled and patted his knee.

 ‘Behold!’ Eärendil called, ‘The Void.’

 Before them lay a dark, shifting cloud; it moved and swirled, changing colour as it did so.  To Frodo it seemed limitless, very dark and it hurt his eyes to follow the ever moving and changing colour of the Void.

 ‘How will we see in there?’ he asked.

 ‘Fear not Master Baggins, you forget I have the Silmaril.’

 And as if to prove his point, Eärendil guided his ship into the dark mass and the Silmaril lit their way.

 No one spoke and Frodo found he was holding his breath.  He released it slowly and as he did, Vingilot came to halt. 

 ‘This is as far as we can go.  The rest is up to you, my friends,’ Eärendil said.

 The three companions turned to face him. ‘But …’ the words died on Frodo’s lips.

 Eärendil looked at them. ‘We cannot leave Vingilot, to do so would mean death to one or both of us, so we leave the rescue of our son to his friends. We will remain here and the Silmaril will be as a beacon for you. It will light your way within the Void and when you bring our son out, follow its light and you will be brought back here in safety.’

 Frodo, Mithrandír and Galadriel stepped out of the ship and onto … something.  It was solid, yet they could see no form of floor or pavement.  It was as if the clouds formed into something solid as you moved upon it. Frodo turned to wave to Elwing and Eärendil and he saw them, standing with their arms around each other, the Silmaril glowed softly and the white hair of Elwing and the black of  Eärendil flowed behind them, blown by the sky wind, and then they were enveloped within the shifting colours of the Void.

 ‘Now what?’ Frodo asked.

 ‘Now we search,’ said Gandalf, ‘but I suggest we stay together, I do not like the way this place moves, we could lose one another very easily.’

 They choose a direction and set off, trusting that the Void would keep something solid beneath their feet and as promised, the Silmaril shed enough light to allow them to move within the Void. Long they searched but no sign of Elrond or He who was kept within the Void did they find. Gandalf allowed them a few moments rest then would encourage them to try in another direction. There was no idle talk as the Void seemed the place where chatter and laughter would be out of place. Finally, after many long hours of searching, Frodo bumped into something solid.

 ‘Oww’, he cried out and rubbed his head. ‘What’s this Gandalf? It seems solid enough’.

 The wizard ran his hands over the cause of Frodo’s pain, muttering to himself.  ‘Yes, yes, I think you have found something Frodo.’ Mithrandír pushed against the object and slowly, it swung open. ‘Well done Master Baggins, it would seem that your head found the entrance to the place we were seeking.’

 ‘Always pleased to help’, Frodo said, still rubbing the bump that was rising on his forehead.  Galadriel leaned down and kissed it gently. 

 ‘All better,’ she said and smiled at him.

 ‘Will you two stop that and come along; we may not have much time.’  And with that, the wizard went through the door.

 Inside, there didn’t seem to be much difference from where they had come from, the swirling mist may have been lighter, but beyond that, it looked like they had simply passed into another part of Void.  Mithrandír stopped, cocked his head and looked this way and that for many minutes.

 ‘I feel that this place is more … enclosed … this part has limits, as if someone …’ he stopped in mid-sentence. ‘We will split up, I sense no immediate danger and if I am right, then we will not lose our way in here, now, Frodo you and Galadriel go that way, I will explore down here.’  And with those words, he was gone.

 Frodo and Galadriel did as they were bid and started to search in the direction Gandalf had suggested.  They had not been looking for too long when Frodo let out a shout.

 ‘I’ve found another door, come and look.’

 ‘Indeed you have, melme. It is surely your day for finding doors; come, let us explore further.’

 Galadriel pushed open the large door and they went in together. The room they had entered was clear of the mist of the Void, but was dim and full of shadows.

 Frodo coughed.  ‘Ughh! What’s that foul smell?’

 ‘Fear, lust and … something else,’ Galadriel muttered.

 They walked further into the room. Galadriel’s Elven eyes adjusted quickly to the gloom and what she saw made her feel physically sick. A large bed was set at the centre of the room, its bedclothes rumpled and torn in places. Blood and other fluids in equal part clung to the material. At the bed head hung leather straps, their ends caked in blood. She wrinkled her nose as another smell invaded her senses.

 ‘Galadriel?’  Frodo whispered as if afraid to raise his voice.

 Her whispered name made her turn to him. He nodded to a dark corner. She could just make out a shape within the shadows and it was from that shape the rank odour came. She approached the shape cautiously, but as she came closer and she saw what it truly was, she rushed forward.  Kneeling down she surveyed the pitiful sight before her.

 ‘Frodo, meleth-nin,’ her eyes did not leave the shape before her, ‘go to the door. If you can, do not allow Mithrandír to come in here.’

 

************

  _TRANSLATIONS_

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

Fëa = Spirit or Soul

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Gwanur = Brother/Kinsman_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = my love_

_Mellon = Friend_

_Mellon-nin = My Friend_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, for reasons he did not understand, he was left alone. His tormentor did not come back. After some time, he had managed to crawl to a dark corner and the lay there, utterly alone and certain that he would now be allowed to fade. He closed his swollen eyes and waited.
> 
> ***************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine - no Beta here.
> 
> **********************************************

Chapter 9

__

_“Turn away thine eyes from me, for they have overcome me …”_

_The Song of Solomon: Chapter 6_

_************_

__

‘But Gal …’

 ‘Please Frodo, no questions.’

 She didn’t hear Frodo retreat, but when she glanced up, she saw his outline at the door. Reaching out her hand, she gently touched the figure.  It made no movement.

 ‘Aiii.  Ion-nin, please forgive me for what I must do.’  With gentle hands she grasped the shoulders, bloody and cut to the bone as they were and she rolled the body towards her.  The figure moaned. She cradled the head in her arms and cried out in shock.

 ‘Melme?’ Frodo called from the door.

 ‘Peace, Frodo,’ she replied. 

 In her arms should have been Elrond Peredhel, Lord of Imladris, Herald to the High King and husband to Celebrían and Mithrandír.  Instead, she held the broken and defiled shell of the noblest of Elves.  His face was swollen; his bottom lip hung from his mouth like some small piece of raw meat; his beautiful black hair was matted with blood and what she guessed was semen.  His wrists were cut deep as if they had been tied and a rank odour emanated from the body, she recognised vomit … and something else.

 Elrond moaned.

 Glancing down at the broken body she saw the hideously swollen testicles; his thighs caked with blood and semen and smeared with … her stomach heaved.  Surely not? What devil would allow an Elf to lie in his own filth? The open sores and welts on his body were festering with infection.

 ‘Ion–nin?’  she stroked his forehead, ‘you are safe.  We have found you.’ And her tears dropped onto Elrond’s matted hair.

 ‘Let me pass Frodo!’

 The shout from the door made her turn.

 ‘I’m sorry Gandalf, but Gal …’

 ‘Confound it all Hobbit, do not even attempt to stop me.’  The anger in his voice was enough to convince Frodo to step aside.

 ‘Over here, Mithrandír,’ she called.

 The wizard hurried towards her.  ‘Galadriel? Have you found him?’  He stopped in front of her and looked upon his husband cradled in the arms of the fairest beauty in all of Eldamar.  He could but stare in uncomprehending confusion for many heartbeats.  Then the realisation hit him.

 ‘Oh no, beloved.’  He sank to his knees beside Galadriel and gently took the broken body of his husband.  He arranged the form so that Elrond sat on his lap, his head against his shoulder.  ‘Oh no. Oh no no no no nooo,’ was all he could say before a long keening wail left his lips. ‘My love. My life. Elrond!’  Hot tears streamed down his cheeks and he sobbed as he held his meleth close.

 Galadriel touch his shoulder.  ‘We have to get him home,’ she said.

 ‘Yes. Yes.’ He replied, but made no move.

 ‘Mithrandír. We have to leave,’ her tone now held all the authority she had. Mithrandír looked at her and simply nodded.

 Carefully, he rose with his love in his arms as if he weighed no more than an elfling.

 Elrond whimpered in pain, his eyes fluttered open.  ‘… Orin?’  he croaked.

 ‘Yes my love. I have you, you are safe.’

 ‘… ater.’

 ‘What was that? You want … water?  Frodo did we bring any water?’

 ‘Yes Gandalf, here,’ Frodo took a small water bottle from his pocket and handed it to Gandalf who lifted it to Elrond’s lips.

 ‘… oo,’ the elf moved his head away.

 ‘Come now,’ Mithrandír said gently, ‘take some, it will slake your thirst.’

 Mithrandír was at a loss. His husband called for water then refused to drink. Elrond pawed feebly at his chest.  ‘Tell me beloved. Tell me what you want.’ His voice cracked and his tears flowed again as he leaned in close to better hear what his husband said.

 ‘Need … to … make … ater,’ Elrond managed to say through his damaged mouth.

 ‘Then do, beloved, just do and do not worry.’

 ‘Can’t,’ came the almost inaudible reply.

 Mithrandír carried Elrond as gently as a babe.  Through the drifting mist, the bright beam of the Silmaril shone as a beacon, leading them home. Swiftly the rescue party made their way towards Vingilot.  Frodo and Galadriel boarded first while Eärendil steadied Mithrandír as he carried his precious husband on board.Eärendil’s face clouded when he saw his son, but he wept not.  Instead, he removed his cloak and laid it gently about his son’s body. He touched Elrond’s brow, ‘Ion-nin’ was all he whispered.

Elwing knelt by her son. No words did she speak, nor any tears did she shed, she simply took his hand and held it between her own, a mother comforting her son.

 

 *********************

 

 Elrond’s mind was dark.  Dark and darker.  Sounds filtered through occasionally. Pain racked his body. His bladder, he could not exactly remember when he had last emptied it, had ruptured at some point when his captor was kicking him. He had felt it burst and felt the warm liquid fill his belly cavity. There was temporary relief, but the relief was short lived and was replaced by more excruciating pain. He had forgotten what it was like not to have pain.

  _Elladan and Elrohir. They are my sons._

_Arwen is my daughter._

_Galadriel …._

 By reeling off names he kept a small part of his mind his own, the rest he shut down.  He wanted to fade, wanted to welcome death and to be in the arms of Námo. He didn’t even have to open is eyes anymore to know when the thing that claimed to be Gil-galad entered the room. He would steal himself for the next onslaught. He had lost count of the number of times he had been taken. Raped; hit; violated; abused; kicked; beaten; whipped; bitten; how many times?

  _< <‘Olórin?’  >> _His mind had screamed out to his husband.  _< <‘Find me. Save me.’>>_

 The days melted into weeks, time had no meaning and still Olórin did not come.

 Then, for reasons he did not understand, he was left alone. His tormentor did not come back. After some time, he had managed to crawl to a dark corner and the lay there, utterly alone and certain that he would now be allowed to fade. He closed his swollen eyes and waited.

  _A soft hand touched his brow.  A warm light shimmered all around him. Then the sound of a death keening filled his mind.  So then, it has happened, he thought. I am dead. Strong arms lifted him gently and soft words were uttered in his ear. But who was grieving for him? Who was speaking to him?_

_‘My love, my life.’_

_Who called him love? What was life? He screamed out in pain as he was shifted in the strong arms. He leaned his head against a chest. He vaguely remembered the aroma.  It was a very comforting smell.  Pipeweed._

‘ .’lorin?’  He managed to croak _. If it was Olórin, he wanted to tell him how badly he needed to pass water, to rid his body of the accumulated liquid.  He was drifting.  No, he was being carried.  A bright light made his eyes hurt.  He closed them as tightly as they would go.  Something wet landed on his face.  Was Olórin weeping?_

  _He wanted to touch his darling husband. His saviour. His rescuer. He brushed the face with his broken fingers.  Touched the beard he loved so much._

 ‘Elrond.’

_The name was said with such tenderness.  Was he Elrond?  Yes! Yes!  The arms cradled him like a babe. Something soft was placed over his body and a hand soothed his brow._

‘Ion-nin.’  _A different voice; a voice from the past._

  _He shivered. Then his hand was taken and held between two others, soft and gentle and a warmth flooded through him that he thought he would never feel again._

  _He whined in pain once more as the pressure to rid his body of the water grew.  He couldn’t close his legs as his testicles were too swollen.  Then a voice in his mind was telling him to relax, that she had him in her care.  She? Who was she? He needed to release the pressure. Again, the voice in his mind told him to relax and he felt safe and soothed. So he relaxed and the pain began to subside and as it did, his body responded to its need and warm liquid rushed from him. He screamed in pain._

_And all the while the soft voice was telling him that he was safe, that the pain would soon be gone and that he was her brave son.  The years fell away and he knew who she was._

‘Nana,’ he whispered and fell into a deep sleep.

 

  ****************************

 

Mithrandír sat in a chair next to their bed; concern marked his face and the dark smudges under his eyes told of sleepless days and nights.  And when his beloved would murmur or thrash around in his healing sleep, he would move quickly to take his hand and whisper soft soothing words.  For seven days and nights he had kept vigil, leaving Elrond’s bedside only to eat or to tend to his own needs.

 After the rescue party had returned to Alqualondë he had taken Elrond straight to the Houses of Healing in the city.

 When the Healers had first seen the destroyed body they were openly shocked, but they began their work quickly.  Mithrandír was shooed to the far end of the room and from there he watched as the Healers set about their task.  They lit a dried herb, Sleep-Wort, which plunged Elrond into a deep, drugged sleep. Two Healers were assigned the task of holding points upon the Elf-Lord’s body while two others sought out the damaged areas by running their hands up and down Elrond’s body.

 Quickly, the Healers made an incision into his belly.  Mithrandír watched at the skill and speed of the Healers; he noticed there was very little blood loss and assumed that the two who were holding Elrond’s body were somehow controlling the flow. Elrond had tried many times to explain the process of Elven Healing, but somehow, Mithrandír had not up until now, fully comprehended what was entailed. With patience and skill, they repaired Elrond’s internal wounds and then set about treating and binding his broken and abused body.

 They had stayed in Alqualondë for four days and during that time, Elwing, Galadriel and Frodo had sat with him and they had discussed what had happened to Elrond and what kind beast would inflict such torture and wounds upon an elf. They had talked round and round but always came back to the same conclusion. Morgoth was the only one kept in the Void; yet he was formless, incapable of taking solid form. Therefore, unless the Dark Enemy had found some way to confound the constraints placed upon him by his brother, who all agreed was unlikely, who or what had taken Elrond and used him so basely?

Frodo had spoken of the talk he had had with Eärendil and how the mariner thought it was in revenge for destroying the Ring, Sauron and ultimately, Morgoth’s plan for dominion over the whole of Arda. Once again, they agreed that while the speculation was sound, would Manwë Sulimo allow his brother to inflict such hurt on one of his Chosen? There was no real resolution to the question and in the end, it was thought best if it was left to Mithrandír to ask Elrond once he was recovered and fit enough to be asked if he knew who his captor was.

On the fifth day, Elrond was deemed stable enough to travel home. Messages had already been sent to their house and the Healers of Tirion would be waiting to examine the elf when he arrived home. Mithrandír wanted to get Elrond back home as quickly as possible so he had used his magic.  Magic was frowned upon in the land where only the Valar performed miracles.  But he had not cared one jot what might have happened to him, he only cared about getting his beloved home.  So having bid farewell to his co-rescuers, he mounted Shadowfax; had the drugged body of his husband passed up to him, stowed the notes from the Healers safely within his tunic and had cast a spell.  The land sped past as Shadowfax’s hooves hardly touched the ground; the journey of a full day took but two hours.  Once home, he had carried Elrond inside and lay him in their bed.

 And now, seven days later, Elrond had still not awoken from his healing sleep.  A Healer came to see him every day and seemed pleased with the progress the Elf-Lord was making. Elrond’s physical hurts were improving each day and today, the stitches across his belly had been removed. He was informed that all of Elrond’s injuries and hurts were completely healed and that the scar across his belly would fade to nothing in time. Mithrandír would nod with each piece of good news, but he was still worried. Elrond was stick thin and while his physical hurts were getting better, his body was wasting away and he was worried that his husband was indeed, fading.

 

************

  _TRANSLATIONS_

  _Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

Fëa = Spirit or Soul

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Gwanur = Brother/Kinsman_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = my love_

_Mellon = Friend_

_Mellon-nin = My Friend_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithrandír was awake immediately; he sat up and looked across at Elrond. ‘Meleth,’ he said softly and reached out his hand to caress his husband.
> 
> *****************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine - not a Beta in sight.
> 
> To the readers who have been leaving comments and Kudos! - my grateful thanks - it is much appreciated.
> 
> *************************************************

Chapter 10

_“… I opened to my beloved; but my beloved had withdrawn himself_ _…”_

  _The Song of Solomon; Chapter 5_

 

************

Elrond had not stirred or woken to take food, water or to relieve himself.  The Healers assured him this was completely normal and that the healing sleep was the best medicine.  Indeed, they said that Elrond could go several more days in a healing sleep before they would grow concerned. In the meantime, they had instructed Mithrandír and anyone else who visited Elrond to talk to him as this would keep his mind stimulated.

So Mithrandír had sat for hours at a time holding Elrond’s hand and talking to him. He spoke to him of their life together; of the War of the Ring; of the daily events that were happening that Elrond was missing.  He would gently kiss his beloveds’ lips and sing to him, songs of love, of battles and victory. And when he sang, he sang in Quenya, the language of bards.

 The Hobbits visited each day and they too would sit and talk to Elrond.  Bilbo would recite a new speech or part of a new epic poem.  Frodo held his hand and told him of his feelings for him; of his gratitude for healing him in Rivendell and of the wise counsel he had given to him since his arrival in Eldamar.

 Galadriel visited and spoke to her son-in-law, telling him of events and happenings in the deep forest.  Elwing would fly in and chat very matter of factly with her son of everyday things and how his father was faring; she would hold his hand and sooth his brow. Celebrian sat with Elrond and said very little.  She above all knew best what was happening to his mind and body. 

 At night, Mithrandír would climb into bed and hold his husband. He rolled the sleeping elf into him and would drift off into a light sleep with Elrond held close. It was at these times, when he was close to Elrond that he would open his mind and seek that of his beloved. Gently, he would probe the elf’s mind looking for any sign of awakening and sometimes, a clue as to the identity of his assailant. But each time was the same; there was only a deep blackness that he could not penetrate. He would sigh then and kiss his love’s hair and stroke his face or his arms. There were also the times when, in the dead of the night, Elrond would twitch uncontrollably, as if dreaming. He would then sing a soft, calming lullaby until the elf settled again.

 It was a morning, twenty days after his rescue that Elrond awoke.  He was held in his husband’s arms, against the slowly rising and falling chest. It took only a few heartbeats for him to realise where he was; panic filled him. He pushed himself away from Mithrandír and sat up on the edge of their bed.

 Mithrandír was awake immediately; he sat up and looked across at Elrond. ‘Meleth,’ he said softly and reached out his hand to caress his husband.

‘I would prefer it if you would not touch me … at least for a while,’ his voice was harsh and there was no smile of greeting upon his face.

‘Of course, I apologise. Are you hungry, melme?’

‘No, not really. What day is this?’

‘It is, let me see … twenty days since your rescue. You have been in a healing sleep all that time,’ said  Mithrandír, his voice gentle and steady.

Elrond stood up, winced in pain, but then moved around the room, stretching his arms and working his muscles. ‘You came for me?’  He said at last.

‘Yes.’

‘But I called for you and you did not answer.’

‘Yes, I know. You were in the Void; it was your father who located you and with your mother’s help, we came and found you. Do you remember anything, melme?’

‘No,’ Elrond snapped. ‘Why did it take you so long?’

‘I’m sorry, I don’t follow … long for what?’

‘To rescue me; It was weeks,’ Elrond’s words were bitter.

‘Not true, melme … it was but two days.’

‘I … I thought …’ Elrond paused. ‘I was told … it was weeks … and that I was … forgotten.’

‘Never! We worked as swiftly as we could; you were never forgotten Elrond. Who told you such lies?’

‘The one … who held me captive. The one who …’ Elrond’s voice trailed off and he wrapped his arms around his body and hung his head.

Mithrandír saw the distress. ‘Would you care for a bath?’

‘Yes, yes, a long hot bath would be most welcome.’

Mithrandír smiled at his husband and went into their bathing room. He had noticed that Elrond had not once looked at him. He opened the taps and filled the tub. He sprinkled oil left by the Healers into the water; the fragrance of Horse Chestnut and Rose filled the room. He turned and saw Elrond standing in the doorway.

‘Come, hervenn, your bath is ready.’ Elrond moved into the room, a frown upon his beautiful face. ‘Here, let me help you undress …’

‘Go away, please,’ still Elrond did not look at him.

‘Meleth …’

‘Please. Go away.’

Mithrandír nodded and left the room; he heard the door close behind him. He sighed heavily and went to find a member of the household to take a message to the Healers.

**********************

The water felt good. Elrond slipped lower into its hot embrace. He closed his eyes, but as soon as he did, the images appeared. He stilled his mind, breathing in the fragrant steam from the bath. He steadied his breathing and closed his eyes again.

He saw.

He felt.

He could smell.

The shadow approached him.

He opened his eyes with a yelp of fear.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. Is this how it was going to be? Would he re-live the torment and terror every time he closed his eyes? He splashed his face and washed his body. It was when he reached his belly he stopped. There was a scar, still fresh. What was that from? He would ask. He pulled himself up gingerly, stepped from the bath and wrapped himself in a large drying cloth. He wiped the steam from the long mirror and looked at himself. Staring back at him was a different elf. His face seemed different; he looked closer. There was a scar on his bottom lip. He touched it with his finger. He saw his ear. The tip was missing; it looked odd. He pulled his hair over the offending ear and dried himself.

He would not dwell on what happened. He would move forward. Mithrandír would help him. There were no clean clothes in the room, so with the drying cloth wrapped firmly around him, he went back into the bedroom. It was empty and he breathed a sigh of relief. He found clean leggings, but decided instead on loose fitting trews. He also found small clothes, and for the first time since he was an elfling, he wore them under his trews. He chose a long, loose tunic in blue and dressed quickly. He was tying the last lace when the door opened and Mithrandír entered.

‘You look better, melme,’ he approached Elrond and reached out to caress his face.

Elrond pulled away. ‘I’m suddenly hungry,’ he said.

‘Good! We shall breakfast in the garden. I have sent word to the Healers and no doubt they will be along later.’

They walked together out into the garden where breakfast was being laid. Elrond tensed when Mithrandír placed an arm around his waist. The Istar must have sensed this as he quickly removed his arm. They sat opposite each other.

‘The others will be pleased you are out of your healing sleep,’ said Mithrandír.

‘Others?’

‘Yes, Galadriel, Frodo and naneth, they helped to rescue you; Celebrían has visited each day as well.’

‘Galadriel and Frodo?’ Elrond repeated.

Mithrandír laughed. ‘She is very formidable when aroused; she and Frodo were determined to help.’

Elrond smiled weakly as he pushed his toast around the plate.  Mithrandír poured him a cup of tea and he sipped it. It tasted of blood.

‘And Celebrían has been beside herself with worry. In fact, everyone has been worried for you, melme.’

‘Celebrían has been worried about me?’

‘She and the others have been by your bedside every day. They love you; not as much as me of course, but fairly close,’ Mithrandír smiled at his husband.

‘If I was in the Void … how did you find me?’

‘Ah yes, that was your father.’

‘My father … how did he do that?’ There was a note of panic in the elf’s voice.

‘He guards the Void so that the one who is held therein cannot escape. He used his Silmaril to see into the Void.’

‘How?’

‘Usually the Void is transparent but he came across an area of opaqueness. Something solid had to be in there. Nana then became an enormous white bird and carried the three of us up to Vingilot and we sailed to the Void.’

‘I didn’t know you could do that,’ said Elrond with no enthusiasm.

Mithrandír finished his tea. ‘Hmm, nor did I, but with the Silmaril, well … it was easy. Are you not hungry, love?’

Elrond shook his head. ‘Did you …’ he stopped, ‘… did you capture who it was who … held me captive?’

‘No beloved. Whoever it was gone by the time we reached you; although they did not vanish into the Void, Eärendil is certain of it.’

There was a pregnant pause between the two. ‘So you have no idea who it was …?’

‘None,’ Mithrandír softened his voice, ‘I was hoping you would be able …’

‘I was blindfolded for most of the time; I was in agony, so no, I did not recognise who it was.’

‘Any help you …’

‘And I said I did not recognise who it was,’ Elrond jumped up, knocking his chair over as he did so. ‘I wish to walk. Alone.’

Mithrandír sat bewildered by the vehemence in Elrond’s tone and was sadden as his husband stomped away from him.

 

**********************

_ TRANSLATIONS _

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

Fëa = Spirit or Soul

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Gwanur = Brother/Kinsman_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = my love_

_Mellon = Friend_

_Mellon-nin = My Friend_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His face clouded as he walked. Elrond had regained his strength and his wounds were completely healed. If only his mind would now heal, then perhaps they could resume their life together.
> 
> *********************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Beta-ed this! So all mistakes belong to me.
> 
> ****************************************************

Chapter 11

_“Thou art all fair, my love; there is no spot in thee._ _”_

_The Song of Solomon; Chapter 4_

_************_

 ‘He needs time, Mithrandír,’ said Galadriel.

‘It has been ten days since he awoke, Lady. I’m not sure how much more time he will need. His wounds have all healed … the physical ones at least.’

He was sitting in a quiet glade with Galadriel and Frodo. Celebrían was with Elrond, so he felt comfortable about leaving his meleth. Elrond was spending more time with his wife lately. He encouraged this as it seemed to calm Elrond when he was with her. His own presence however, seemed to unsettle his husband. He only had to look like he was going to touch him and Elrond would flinch away.

‘It is the deep emotional scars that will take longest to heal, Mithrandír,’ Galadriel continued, ‘please be patient with him.’

‘Yes Gandalf, he is coming to terms with a shocking experience for an elf; he was raped and tortured. So you need to be strong for yourself and gentle with him.’ Frodo patted the Istar’s hand as if it was he who was the ancient, wise one instead of the other way round.

He smiled sadly at the two before him. He met Frodo’s gaze and saw the depth of wisdom that lay in the Hobbit’s eyes. It was something he had not noticed about Frodo before. The Hobbit smiled back at him, then drew back and leaned into Galadriel. He leaned up and laid a soft kiss upon her cheek and she blushed.

‘Has he said anything new about what happened,’ Galadriel asked.

‘No. But … I am growing more and more certain that he does know the identity of his captor.’

'Oh, why? she said.

Mithrandír filled his pipe and lit it before replying. ‘Hm, Hm’ his puffed the pipe to life and blew a smoke ring in the shape of a heart. ‘He never looks me in the eyes when I ask about the identity of his captor. He does for the other things, the mutilations and so forth, but when I ask him if he knows who it was, he snaps at me and turns away.’

‘That doesn’t mean he knows though, does it?’ said Frodo.

‘I know my husband, Frodo. He is hiding something.’

‘Time, Mithrandír and in this realm we have all the time we need,’ Galadriel smiled reassuringly.

The three sat in silence for a long time, each seemingly lost in their own thoughts.

‘Gandalf?’

‘Yes, Frodo?’

‘If you found out who it was that did this terrible thing to Lord Elrond … what would you do?’

Mithrandír tapped the dottle from the bowl of his pipe and blew into it to remove any remaining ash. ‘I would kill them.’

Frodo and Galadriel looked at each other, shocked.

‘Don’t be shocked,’ he said to them, ‘I would do it. It would be justified and besides … it would make me feel a whole lot better.’ He stood up, ‘Now, I will return home.’

The other two stood as well and Galadriel kissed his cheek.

‘Until tomorrow, Mithrandír.’

Frodo smiled and winked at him.

‘Behave, both of you,’ he said, picking Glamdring up from its resting place before walking out of the glade.

‘Goodbye Gandalf!’ Frodo called out. This caused him to turn around to wave; Frodo and Galadriel were locked in a deep kiss. A kiss that looked like it held the promise of further enjoyment.

He smiled as he walked.

They took great delight in teasing him. He now knew they were intimate; indeed, they were becoming increasingly open about the true nature of their relationship. He didn’t know how Celeborn would react to this news when he arrived, which should be any day now. He hoped that things would work out for the three of them as, for the first time in the years since Frodo had received the Morgul blade to his shoulder, he seemed to be without the pain and darkness that would sometimes cloud his life.

He firmed his grip on Glamdring. It felt comfortable in his hand, reassuring. He had taken to carrying his sword after Elrond was rescued. He did so in the hope that one day, he would meet the foul creature who had so abused his husband. He had also taken up sword practice each day, honing his skills once again. And although forbidden in Eldamar, he had some powerful magic to call upon as well if needs be. Yes, he was prepared to meet whoever it was. He would kill them of course; not even the Valar could stop him. His grief at his meleth’s suffering was increasing daily.

His face clouded as he walked. Elrond had regained his strength and his wounds were completely healed. If only his mind would now heal, then perhaps they could resume their life together.

‘Curse you, whoever you are,’ he muttered under his breath, ‘for bringing such anguish to my husband, to me and to all who love him.’

It was late afternoon by the time he arrived home. He was greeted by members of the household and was informed that Lord Elrond was in their bedroom. Still carrying Glamdring, he went to their room. The door was closed and as he placed his hand on the handle, he thought he heard the distinctive sound of weeping. He opened the door and went in. At first he couldn’t see Elrond, but he heard the weeping clearer now. He went towards the sound and there, huddled on the floor, his head buried in the side of their large bed, was his husband.

The elf raised his head at Mithrandír’s approach. Tears glistened in his eyes and on his cheeks.

‘GET OUT! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE,’ he screamed.

‘Melme …’

‘I said, GET OUT! Don’t you understand Sindarin anymore? Then perhaps you will understand this … PISS OFF.’

Mithrandír winced at the crude words that sounded course and simply wrong coming from his angry husband. ‘Elro …’

‘GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, ISTAR … I LOATHE YOU.’

Mithrandír opened his mouth as if to speak, but changed his mind. Devastated by the harsh words uttered against him, he left the room. As he closed the door, the sobbing started again.

********************

His sobs gradually subsided. His chest hurt from weeping. He sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeves. Why was he crying like an elfling? Why had he screamed at Mithrandír? It was all so horrible. Horrible. Everyone hated him; he knew they did. Even when they pretended to be nice to him, he knew they hated him.

He hated himself.

He sniffed again and curled into a ball on the floor. He shivered, reaching up he pulled the soft bed cover down over himself.

Why couldn’t he just die? Curse his Peredhel heritage. If he were a full Elf, he would fade. But no, this was Eldamar; you did not fade in Eldamar. You had to live each day and face anew the torment. His Fëa would never be cleansed.

The day had started so well and had promised so much.

Mithrandír had gone to visit Galadriel and Frodo and Celebrían had come to visit him. He looked forward to her visits; she was gentle and never pressed him for information. They had walked in the gardens and chatted about life in Imladris, their children as well as their own childhoods. Celebrían had laughed her gentle laugh and had linked her arm through his as they walked. He liked the feel of her arm on his. They had stood by the river and watched the flying insects dart in and out of the water. She had leaned in and kissed his cheek. He had liked that. They had taken the nooning meal in the garden; he felt calm and relaxed for the first time since his rescue. Mithrandír didn’t make him feel like that.

After eating, he had collected a book of poems from the library and they had sat in the cool shade a tree and had read poems to each other. It was something they used to do in Imladris. He called for a flask of refreshing, white wine to be brought out to them. They had drunk the wine, read poems and listened to the birds sing. By mid-afternoon they were both somnolent from the heat and wine. He suggested a nap; she had yawned and agreed. They entered the large airy bedroom and climbed onto the bed together. They lay facing each other; he had caressed her face and she smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed her. She had responded, not enthusiastically, but nor had she pulled away.

He felt himself grow aroused. Feeling bold, he fondled her breast. It felt so soft beneath his hand.

‘No, Elrond,’ she had whispered, ‘you must not,’ and she had gently removed his hand.

‘I want you,’ his voice had been ragged with desire. He had then taken her hand and pushed it down to feel his arousal.

She pulled away. ‘This is not right,’ and she moved to leave the bed. But he held onto her and pulled her back.

‘Oh … but it is melme.’

 *******************

_ TRANSLATIONS _

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

Fëa = Spirit or Soul

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Gwanur = Brother/Kinsman_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = my love_

_Mellon = Friend_

_Mellon-nin = My Friend_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mind gradually grew calm and his breathing steadied. It was comfortable under the warm cover. He wanted to sleep, but each time he sought sleep he saw only the face; heard the cruel laugh and felt the wicked hands.
> 
> *****************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta-ed, just me - yadda yadda yadda.
> 
> **********************************************

Chapter 12

_“… but my beloved had withdrawn himself, and was gone:”_

_The Song of Solomon; Chapter 5_

************

‘But …’ Celebrían protested.

‘I love you, hervess.’

She gasped as he spoke the words. ‘Do … do you need this, Elrond?’

‘Yes. I need to make love to you. I want to make love to you, please Celebrían … please.’

She nodded.

Swiftly his hand fell to the laces of her gown and he pulled it roughly open. Her breasts bobbed free and he fell upon them, suckling at them. He pushed her back onto the bed and lay on top of her. He kissed her again; roughly biting her lips and thrusting harshly against her.

‘Stop! Please Elrond … stop … before …,’ she pleaded but he heeded her not. With one hand he pinned her slender body to the bed by her shoulder and with his other hand, lifted her gown to her waist. She thrashed against him. ‘Elrond, please …’ she was becoming desperate. ‘Stop now …’ she implored. But the lust was upon him. He pushed his trews down and sought her. He thrust again, but she was now frantic. ‘Do not do this Elrond, I beg you … stop!’ And with a strength Elrond did not know she processed, she pushed him off her and got down from the bed.

‘How dare you?’ she all but shouted. ‘What gives you the right …?’

All he could do was stare at her in disbelief. What had he done? Had he really attempted to rape his wife? His arousal shrank to nothing and he curled up on the bed.

Celebrían was retying her laces and smoothing her gown. ‘You should be making love to Mithrandír; he loves you so very much.’

‘I hate him,’ he heard himself say.

‘And I cannot love you in the way you want. I … I thought I could … I am sorry Elrond. Talk to Mithrandír, he can help you.’ She walked to the door. ‘Goodbye, Elrond.’ She closed the door quietly.

He had rolled off the bed, onto the floor and wept.

He hated.

He hated.

HE HATED.

His body ached with hatred. It burned into his very being; it fired through his mind, seething, dark, black, sticky, rank hatred.

That is when Mithrandír had returned and found him. He had vented his hatred on Mithrandír, told him to leave; told him he loathed him.

Horrible Mithrandír.

Nasty Mithrandír.

He hated the old fool.

Nononononono no no no no. That was not true!

He kicked his feet against the hard floor in his hatred. He wanted to howl and shriek his hatred. And his hatred had a colour.

His mind gradually grew calm and his breathing steadied. It was comfortable under the warm cover. He wanted to sleep, but each time he sought sleep he saw only the face; heard the cruel laugh and felt the wicked hands.

He wanted to rest.

Quiet, deep peace.

And silence.

A blessed nothingness.

Pushing the cover from his face he looked around the room and saw the chest. Rising unsteadily, he pulled his trews up and tied them as he walked to the chest. He lifted the lid and rummaged through the contents until he found it.

The dagger.

He lifted it.

Tested its weight.

Then he went into the bathing room and filled the bath with hot water.

Was he not a Healer?

He also knew how to die. How to stop the heart beating.

He added only a drop of cold water. He let his clothes fall to the floor; the air felt good against his skin. He caressed his body, running his hands down the firm plains of his belly. He shook is hair; his glorious hair, now grown back thick and lush.

He smiled and stepped into the water.

It was hot; but hot was good.

He lay back. So comfortable.

He sighed. It was better this way; better for everyone. The pain and hate would leave him. Never would he have to reveal the name of he who abused him. He could rest. He would sleep.

Yes. It was better this way.

He was a Healer.

He knew about the flow of blood.

He knew how to cut.

 ********************

 

Mithrandír didn’t know what sent him running to the bedroom; but he knew it had something to do with Elrond. He sought the elf’s mind, but found only darkness again. He pushed the door open and seeing the empty bedroom, rushed into the bathing room.

‘Oh! No no no, beloved,’ he called out,’ not wanting to believe an elf would do this. ‘Please, no … Elrond.’ He knew he had to stop the flow of blood, but there was so much of it.

 _< <I have to get him out of the water, his blood will start to clot away from the hot water>> _was all he could think of. He reached in and lifted the limp body of his husband out of the water. His white and blue tunic and trews gradually turned crimson. The life blood of the elf was seeping away from his body in an unstoppable flow. He laid the body on the floor and tore strips from his tunic as quickly as he could and bound Elrond’s upper arms as tightly as he dared, then lifted them both above his head. Elrond was deathly pale, but still breathed.

‘Keep breathing Elrond … HELP! I NEED HELP HERE,’ he shouted.

‘My lord,’ the voice at the door made him turn.

‘Quickly, fetch the Healers. Take horse and ride like the wind for the life of Lord Elrond depends on your swiftness. GO!’

The elf turned and fled.

‘Stay with me, beloved,’ he whispered. His clothing was now all crimson but it seemed as if the flow was stopping. He applied more gentle pressure to the bindings. ‘Why, melme? Why are you doing this to yourself, to us? Let me in, I beg of you, let me in.’ He let the tears flow freely down his cheeks even as he kept pressure on the bindings. He tried to reach his husband’s mind yet again. But it was still closed to him and dark. ‘Do not let go, Elrond; I implore you. Stay with me. You are my life, my world,’ sobs racked his chest as he watched Elrond’s pallor turn ever grey. ‘Elrond, I love you. Do you hear me, meleth-nin. I love you.’

He saw the eyelids twitch and flutter and Elrond moaned.

‘Yes, beloved. Come back. I am here. I will care for you, we can overcome all of this,’ he leaned down and kissed his husband’s brow.

It seemed an age until two Healers rushed into the room; they quickly appraised the situation.

‘You did well in getting him out of the water and applying the bindings, it slowed the loss of blood. Come, let us get him into bed.’

Gently, Mithrandír lifted his husband and carried him to their bed. Once again, the Healers worked quickly. One held points on Elrond’s feet as the other removed the bindings. No blood flowed from the wounds.

‘Good. The bleeding has stopped, but he knew how to cut for greatest effect. I will sew up the wounds.’ So saying, he doused a clean cloth in a pungent liquid and cleaned the wounds. Mithrandír flinched when he saw the depth of the cuts. Skilfully, the Healer sewed up the wounds and applied a healing balm before dressing the wounds with clean bandages.

He straightened. ‘He will be weak from loss of blood and should rest for at least three days. We will return at that time.’

‘Thank you,’ was all Mithrandír could say.

‘He will need … watching,’ the Healer said.

‘Why?’

‘It is unusual for an elf to want to take his own life in such a way, but not unheard of. His Fëa is deeply injured and he wants to let go, that is the blood of the Elda; but he cannot because of his Man heritage. Watch him closely, Mithrandír. He will need all of your love and support.’

He nodded. He would keep a much closer watch on his meleth. He would help him overcome this … this self-destructive frame of mind. He would be here when Elrond needed him. He would always be here for him.

 

********************

 

Elrond opened his eyes. His mind was fuzzy and he felt strangely weak. It was dark. How long had he been asleep? He moved cautiously in the great bed; he noticed the bindings on his arms. He touched them and remembered. He wanted to let out a howl of anguish. Why? Who had stopped him? He turned his head and looked at his husband. Mithrandír had deep, dark circles under his eyes. His face, usually so serene, looked haunted; his white hair, unkempt. He had grown his hair longer since they had been in Eldamar. His beard though was shorter. He had wanted to remove his beard, but Elrond had asked him not to, he loved the beard. A compromise was reached; the beard was kept, but shorter.

Mithrandír opened his eyes and smiled at him. ‘Hello, melme.’

‘Hello.’

Mithrandír didn’t move to close the space between them and Elrond was grateful for that.

‘How do you feel?’

‘Weak.’

‘You lost a lot of blood.’

‘Did you find me?’

‘Yes beloved, it was me.’

Elrond closed his eyes and sighed. ‘You should have let me go,’ he whispered.

‘No! Do not say such a thing, Elrond.’

‘Why not, it is the truth. I will never heal.’

‘I don’t believe that, melme.’

‘Then you should,’ Elrond was more vehement than he wanted to be and saw the look of pain and fear that crossed Mithrandír’s face. ‘I apologise, Mithrandír. That was wrong of me.’ Mithrandír lifted his hand to caress his face, but he pulled away.

His husband sighed. ‘Are you hungry?’ Elrond nodded. ‘Good, there is soup, I shall fetch you some.’ Elrond nodded again. Mithrandír slipped out of their bed and left the room. When he was gone, Elrond let his hand fall to warmth left by his husband’s body. He breathed in the aroma left by his love. He rolled onto the warmth as if he was lying on top of Mithrandír.

A sob escaped his lips.

Mithrandír was safety. Mithrandír was love.

He sobbed again.

How could he ever tell Mithrandír how he truly felt? Why he wanted to die, to be taken into Námo’s embrace?

 

********************

  _TRANSLATIONS _

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

Fëa = Spirit or Soul

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Gwanur = Brother/Kinsman_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = my love_

_Mellon = Friend_

_Mellon-nin = My Friend_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend, so I will not update now until Sunday or Monday, which is a Bank Holiday here in the UK.
> 
> Thank you all for reading.
> 
> ********************************************


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithrandír stared at his beloved elf. How could his touch make his husband feel dirty? He touched Elrond in love, with love and a desire born of love. He closed his eyes and swallowed the anger that threatened to surface. 
> 
> ***********************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine; no Beta here.
> 
> **********************************************************

Chapter 13

_“Tell me, O thou whom my soul loveth, …”_

_The Song of Solomon; Chapter 1_

************

 

‘Here we are,’ Mithrandír’s voice came to him. ‘Elrond, melme?’

He felt the body sit next to him; arms reached around him and drew him into the firm chest of his husband. Comforting hands stroked his hair.

‘Shh, shh, beloved. I am here. I am here Elrond my love.’

‘I can’t help myself,’ he said between sobs. ‘I feel so wretched. I don’t think I can go on.’

‘It’s all right; it’s normal, love. You will get better and I will help you. I am here for you.’

Elrond sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. ‘Soup smells good,’ he said.

‘Yes. It’s your favourite. Cook made some earlier in case you were hungry. Would you care to try some?’

Elrond nodded and gave a wan smile. He didn’t really feel like eating, but if he didn’t, Mithrandír would worry even more. So he sat up on the bed and a tray was placed before him. As well as soup, there was fresh bread, a small glass of wine and a piece of cheese.

He felt immediately nauseated by the food, but he took the spoon and had two small mouthfuls. It was enough.

‘Have you heard from Celebrían?’ he asked.

‘No, should I?’

‘Have you informed her of my … my condition?’

‘No, no-one knows except me and the Healers. Eat some more, love.’

‘I can’t. It makes me feel sick.’

‘You must try, Elrond … you are still weak …’

‘I told you no; please Mithrandír, listen to me. No.’

‘But Elrond …’

‘No I said,’ and he tipped the food onto the floor. ‘Now see what you made me do,’ he was angry, why wouldn’t the old fool listen?

‘I did no such thing, beloved. All I …’

‘Go away. Leave me be.’

‘I will not,’ Mithrandír said.

Elrond felt the blackness grip his heart again. Why wouldn’t Mithrandír just leave him alone? << _Because he loves you and is worried about you_ >> his voice of reason said.

‘I am sorry … I didn’t mean,’ he sank down into the bed and turned away from the hurt look his husband was giving him. ‘I would like to rest again … I …’ he curled into a ball. He felt Mithrandír’s weight on the bed and lay beside him. An arm came around and held him. He heard the softly whispered word, _< <‘_ _I love you,_ _meleth-nin’ >> _in his mind as he drifted into a dark, cold reverie.

 

**********************

 

Elrond was facing him when he opened his eyes. It was morning, late by the soft light of the day. His husband was still asleep; he reached out and gently pushed the dark hair back from the beautiful face. He ran his fingers lightly down a cheek; He wanted to kiss his husband and without thinking, he brushed Elrond’s lips with his own. Oh how he had wanted to do that on so many occasions. Elrond sighed in his sleep. Feeling emboldened, he leaned in for another kiss, firmer this time. His husband’s lips were still sweet. He flicked his tongue against the thin seam of the lips. Elrond moaned and parted his lips. Mithrandír’s tongue slipped inside.

He was becoming aroused. He had not touched Elrond intimately in … he was losing count of the days … but it seemed like a lifetime for two lovers who would be intimate with each other as often as possible over a day. His hand fell to the rise of Elrond’s hip. Now it was he who moaned. He wanted to make love; he needed his husband, he wanted to show Elrond how much he still loved him. He deepened the kiss and as he did so, Elrond’s eyes flew open. He screamed and pushed violently against Mithrandír and then he lashed out.

‘What do you think you are doing?’ he demanded.

‘I’m sorry Elrond; it’s just that it’s been so long since I kissed you …’

‘You weren’t just kissing me; you were rubbing yourself against me.’

‘Elrond … I’m sorry … I.’

‘Do you know how that makes me feel?’

‘No … look …’

‘It makes me feel dirty.’

Mithrandír stared at his beloved elf. How could his touch make his husband feel dirty? He touched Elrond in love, with love and a desire born of love. He closed his eyes and swallowed the anger that threatened to surface. He loved Elrond with all his being. He must stay calm, stay grounded and stay neutral until they were through this. Turning away slowly, he left the bed; once a place of warmth and love. Now only coldness and disgust dwelt beneath the soft covers.

He crossed to the garden doors, opened them and stepped out into the day. He breathed deeply of the fresh air, calming his wildly beating heart. He stood basking in the warmth of Arnor, wishing it was the warmth of this husband’s love.

‘Lord Mithrandír?’ The soft voice of a member of the household broke into his thoughts.

He turned. ‘Yes?’

‘I’m sorry to disturb you, but Lady Tarmielwë had arrived and wishes to speak with you.’

‘Very well. Please show her into the library and offer her refreshments. I will change and be with her anon.’

The elf inclined his head and went back into the house.

Mithrandír went back into the bedroom. Elrond was sitting on the bed. He could feel the elf’s eyes follow him around the room as he collected clean clothes. As he went to the bathing room, he turned to his husband.

‘Please don’t treat me as the enemy, Elrond. The only thing I have done to you is to love you. I only want your happiness and I want you to be well. I also want you to look upon me with affection and not like a piece of … of turd.’ He closed the door without looking back. He bathed quickly; dressed in his clean clothes and brushed his hair. When he looked in the mirror, a stranger looked back at him. The face was tired looking; there were deep, dark shadows beneath his eyes. The eyes themselves looked sad and haunted. He was losing weight. He sighed and went back through the bedroom without once looking at Elrond.

As he entered the library, Tarmielwë rose and came to him.

‘Mithrandír, are you well?’ she reached up and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and kissed her hands, genuinely pleased to see her. ‘I’m well enough, how are you and Celebrían?’

She turned away from him. ‘That is why I am here.’

‘What is it?’

‘It is Celebrían.’

‘Oh, has something happened to her?’ he went to her and took her hands again.

‘Yes.’

‘Tell me, what has happened?’

She removed her hands from his and turned away. ‘She visited Elrond yesterday.’

‘Yes, I know this …’

‘Do you know what he did?’

‘Tarmielwë, what are you speaking of? Please, tell me.’

‘When she was with Lord Elrond, he … he …’ her voice broke and she could go no further.

‘Take your time …’

‘Thank you,’ she sniffed, ‘I’m distressed because she is distressed.’

‘Please, tell me,’ he asked again, concern filling his voice.

‘Lord Elrond … he … he attempted … to rape her.’

‘No!’ Mithrandír’s hand covered his mouth in shock and he took a step back.

‘She came home and looked distraught, but said all was well. She finally told me late last night,’ she turned and looked straight at him and his heart broke.

‘Oh Valar; Elrond, what have you done?’ He sat heavily in the nearest chair. ‘Why? Did she say why?’

‘Only that he said he still loved her and wanted her. She … she thought she could. But … he was like a beast, uncaring and ungentle and she fought him off. She told him to make love to you. She could not give him what he wanted. Oh Mithrandír, she is so upset,’ Tarmielwë knelt before him, grasped his hands and wept. ‘All she has accomplished in recovery … dashed. She cannot … bear to be touched again.’

‘I am sorry, Tarmielwë, truly I am,’ and he stroked her hair, ‘but you should know that he has paid the price for his actions.’

‘How so?’

‘He has not told me anything of what happened, but when I returned home, he was weeping. He would not tell me why he was so upset. But soon after, he tried to take his own life. If I had not been here, I think …’ and he took a deep, shuddering breath.

‘No!’ Now it was Tarmielwë’s turn to be shocked. ‘Mithrandír, this is Eldamar, Elves do not take their own lives on Eldamar.’

‘Elrond has suffered so much; I am sorry for what he did, but he has paid.’

‘Yes, I think he has.’ They were silent with each other; Mithrandír still gently stroking her hair. ‘I will have to start all over again with her,’ she said a t last.

‘I know what that will mean,’ he stood up and walked to the door that led out onto a small terrace. 'Elrond will not allow me to touch him … it is very … distressing.’ He had his hands behind his back and he rolled on the balls of his feet.

Tarmielwë came up behind him and touched his shoulder. ‘It seems we two have much work to do with husband and wife. I will tell Celebrían what you have said, but I doubt she will want to see him for … well, for some time at least.’

He turned to face her and she wiped a tear from his cheek. ‘Yes, it’s probably for the best, for a time anyway.’

She leaned in and kissed him lightly. ‘Oh, did you a ship has arrived?’

‘No, no I didn’t, although I knew one was expected.’

‘Yes, the twins have arrived with their grandfather.’

‘That will please and comfort Celebrían.’

‘… And some of Lord Elrond’s advisors and household … and more Galadhrim.’

‘Thank you, I will have to prepare them for what has happened. Please, take good care of Celebrían; I am very fond of her.’

‘I know you are. Take care of yourself, Mithrandír.’

He smiled sadly as she left. He sighed and went back to the bedroom. What had Elrond been thinking to do such a thing to Celebrían? It just didn’t make any sense. None of it did.

 

**********************

_ TRANSLATIONS _

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

Fëa = Spirit or Soul

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Gwanur = Brother/Kinsman_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = my love_

_Mellon = Friend_

_Mellon-nin = My Friend_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrohir studied Mithrandír. His ada’s husband looked gaunt. His features were haunted and dark shadows were smudged under his eyes; he looked tired. In fact he looked very tired as if he hadn’t slept properly in a long time.
> 
> *****************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful comments; I love reading them and appreciate you taking the time to comment.
> 
>  
> 
> **************************************************

Chapter 14

“O my dove, that art in the clefts of the rock, in the secret places of the stairs,…”

The Song of Solomon; Chapter 2

*********************

 

Perhaps the news that the twins had arrived would cheer his husband. He walked into their bedroom; Elrond was not in bed, indeed, he was not in the room. Raising an eyebrow in concern he went to the bathing room.

The image before him made him catch his breath. Elrond was standing naked before the full length mirror, admiring his reflection. Although still painfully thin, there remained the vestige of his former litheness and strength from his defined muscles and shapely back. The elf’s buttocks clenched as he moved. He half turned and Mithrandír saw his erection; rigid and firm it stood proud against the flat plain of his belly. He gasped in delight. At that small sound, Elrond turned to face him, a look of sheer horror on his face.

‘HOW DARE YOU?’ he screamed. ‘HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME?’ he sank to the floor and curled up on himself.

‘Meleth … I …’

‘I HATE YOU.’

‘No, Elrond, do not say …’ he moved to the crumpled form, kneeling by him. He touched his husband’s shoulder gently, but Elrond pulled away.

‘I’m sorry, Mithrandír,’ he whispered.

‘I know, meleth,’ he said to the stricken elf. ‘Here, you seem chilled. Come …’ slowly, he pulled the shaking elf into his arms. This time, Elrond did not resist. He curled up on Mithrandír’s lap and wept.

‘Why am I like this?’ he said at last.

‘Because you are hurt and hurting, love. Come, let me get you back to bed.’ Effortlessly, he lifted Elrond as is he weighed no more than a feather and took him back into bed. He covered him and made no further attempt to hold him. ‘I have news. Would you like to hear it?’ Elrond nodded. ‘A ship has arrived from the Havens. The twins are here.’

‘The twins, here?’

‘Yes, beloved. They came with their grandfather, more of the Galadhrim and more of your household.’

‘This is good news, Mithrandír. Who told you?’

‘Tarmielwë,’ he saw Elrond’s face darken and frown.

‘How … how fares my wife?’

‘She is hurt in spirit. Tarmielwë will have to start over with her healing.’

Silence filled the room.

‘You can say it, Mithrandír,’ Elrond broke the silence.

‘Nay, love. You know what you did and you have suffered for it. Now is the time for healing, not recriminations.’ He reached over and stroked the beautiful hair. He heard the soft sigh that escaped Elrond’s lips. He continued to caress and stroke his hair rhythmically and Elrond relaxed further under his gentle touch.

‘Meleth-nin?’

‘Yes, Mithrandír?’ Elrond’s voice seemed far away.

‘Can you tell me who it was?’ He heard the sharp intake of breath and the tensing of Elrond’s body under his hand. Elrond held that breath for many heartbeats before releasing it slowly.

‘Mithrandír, if you love me as you say you do, never ask me that again.’

 

**********************

 

‘…But we want to see him, grandmother,’ Elrohir flung his arms up in frustration.

‘Yes, grandmamma, why are we not permitted to see adar; what’s going on?’ Elladan added.

Galadriel let her gaze fall to her grandsons. She sighed. She didn’t know how much longer she could keep them from storming off to their father’s house. Four days had passed since their arrival and after the initial joy of arriving in Eldamar was over, they wanted to see Elrond. They had visited their mother, but Celebrían seemed distant and uninterested in her sons. Galadriel knew something had happened to her daughter, but as yet, no-one had divulged any information as to what had put Celebrían back into her current state and her foresight told her nothing. Her daughter’s mind was blank … almost like … She shook her head, nothing like that would happen here.

And she didn’t know what was going on with Celeborn. She had been overjoyed to see her husband once again. But after a brief greeting, he had disappeared into the forest, taking Haldir and some Galadhrim with him. Frodo had stayed tactfully in the background for the first two days; then yesterday, he had arrived and pointedly asked her if she had spoken to Celeborn. She had tried to avoid giving a direct answer, but then Frodo had pierced her with his eyes and she found she could not hold his gaze. It was as if he was … reading her mind.

‘Very well, if that’s how you feel about it,’ he had said, ‘I will leave and not see you again until you have spoken to Celeborn,’ he had turned and left her. She had wanted to call him back, but she didn’t. She was angry with herself for not speaking to Celeborn and for letting Frodo leave. On top of all that, she had then heard that Celeborn was deep within the forest, scowling like an orc with toothache and would not tell anyone what troubled him.

She felt the twins gaze bore into her.

‘I have sent for Mithrandír, it would be best if you wait and speak to him.’

‘Grandmamma …’ Elladan started.

‘Peace, pen-neth,’ she pinched the bridge of her nose. ‘I have a headache and am going to rest. Mithrandír will be here anon,’ with that, she turned and went to her rooms deep within the talan.

‘What is going on here, gwahir?’ Elladan said when they were alone.

‘I have no idea, ’Dan. But something is very wrong. Why all the secrecy about adar? This is Eldamar, why then do I feel that we are still on Arda?’

Elladan shrugged. ‘I’m going to adar’s house,’ he walked passed his brother. ‘Are you coming?’

‘But grandmother …’

‘Is not telling us something, so I think it is high time we found out ourselves.’

Elrohir nodded. ‘You’re right as always. C’mon, let’s go.’

They left the talan and descended to the forest floor.

‘And just where is Gramps?’ Elladan asked.

‘I think _Grumps_ is deep in the forest. He is also troubled, gwahir. I haven’t liked the mood he had been in since we took ship. Does your foresight tell you anything?’

‘Nothing good. Something is very wrong, gwahir, I can sense it. Come, let us make our way to adar’s house and perhaps we shall meet Mithrandír on the way.’

Linking arms they walked along the path that led out of the forest. They moved with a natural grace and as they walked, they snaked their arms around each other’s waist and leaned their heads towards each other. One would steal a kiss every so often and when that happened, the receiver would look at the giver with love.

They had always been close but had grown ever closer since the death of Lady Mara, the mortal woman Elladan had loved deeply. Elrohir had been there for him; never intruding upon his brother’s grief, but always available. Then one day, Elladan had broken down completely and had fallen into his twin’s arms and told of his loneliness and heart break. Elrohir had held him and pressed gentle, brotherly kisses upon his head. He had guided Elladan to his bed and had lain down with him, holding him, rocking him in his sadness. It was to be the start of their relationship. From that day forward each came to realise that without the other, they were not whole. Brothers became lover, and in that love they found the joy of living and Elladan found he could love another with a passion equal to the love he had had for Lady Mara.

A rider was galloping towards them. There was no mistaking Shadowfax, which made the rider …

‘ … Mithrandír,’ they called in unison and waved.

The white steed came to a halt and Mithrandír jumped down. ‘Elladan, Elrohir! It is truly wonderful to see you,’ and he embraced them.

‘We were coming to see you and adar,’ Elrohir said.

‘Ah, yes. Good. Come, let us continue together.’ They walked on with Shadowfax following.

‘Why isn’t ada here himself?’ Elrohir asked. Mithrandír stayed silent. ‘What is wrong, Mithrandír,’ he persisted.

‘It’s your ada … he is … troubled.’

‘Troubled? This is Eldamar,’ said Elladan, ‘no elf should be troubled here.’

Elrohir studied Mithrandír. His ada’s husband looked gaunt. His features were haunted and dark shadows were smudged under his eyes; he looked tired. In fact he looked very tired as if he hadn’t slept properly in a long time.

‘Has Galadriel told you anything?’ Mithrandír asked.

‘Grandmother has told us nothing. _Grumps_ is apparently sulking in the forest somewhere. Mithrandír, I know something is wrong, please tell us,’ Elrohir said.

‘Grumps?’

Elrohir smiled broadly. ‘Yes, when he gets moody, we call him grumps, not gramps.’

‘So your grandfather is sulking? Why?’

‘We have no idea; we are being treated like elflings,’ Elrohir was indignant.

‘Then I will tell you everything, for you are right, despite what your grandma might believe, you are not elflings. You both have skills that may help the situation.’

As they walked, Mithrandír told them all that had befallen their father. To their credit, the twins listened without interrupting him. When he finally finished, they were both silent for a long time.

‘It is as if a great evil now exists in Eldamar,’ it was Elladan who spoke.

‘Will ada recover fully?’ his twin asked.

‘Given time, yes he will. At least … I hope so,’ Mithrandir sighed a great heartfelt sigh.

‘Oh, Mithrandír,’ Elrohir stopped and drew the Istar to him, Elladan completed the embrace. ‘We know how much in love you are with ada and it must be tearing you apart to see him like this.’

‘Ai, young one. It tears me apart and angers me in equal measure. Whoever did this to Elrond must have known the dismay and hurt it would have on those who love him.’

The twins laid a kiss on each of Mithrandír’s cheeks. ‘We will do all we can to help,’ said Elladan.

Mithrandír smiled sadly at the two of them and they continued on their journey.

They had travelled another league or so before Elrohir spoke again.

‘Mithrandír? There is something you are not telling us. What is it?’

 

***********************

 

_ TRANSLATIONS _

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

Fëa = Spirit or Soul

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Gwahir = Brother/Kinsman_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = my love_

_Mellon = Friend_

_Mellon-nin = My Friend_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Pen-neth = Little/Young One_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Ada!’ The twins cried and threw themselves at their father, sending him sprawling onto the grass.  
> ‘Twins,’ Elrond gasped as he was smothered in hugs and kisses. Soon all three were laughing together. 
> 
> *************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta-ed - all mistakes are mine.
> 
> ********************************************

Chapter 15

_“ … jealousy is cruel as the grave: the coals thereof are coals of fire, which hath a most vehement flame.”_

_The Song of Solomon; Chapter 8_

************

‘Mithrandír? There is something you are not telling us. What is it?’

‘Ah, Elrohir, ever were you perceptive. Yes, there is one more thing should know.’ Solemnly, he told them of what had transpired that fateful day when their mother had visited Elrond and of the subsequent consequences.

‘Aiii!’ Elladan keened, ‘why? Why would he do such things? Mithrandír, what has befallen the House of Elrond Peredhel?’

‘I know not, my son, for it is hidden from me. Sometimes, I think I catch glimpse, but I cannot see nor understand the full picture.’

The twins stared at each other.

Mithrandír had called Elladan ‘son’ and seemed not to notice the significance of his choice of word. They smiled at each other in silent agreement; as they walked by his side, the each place and arm around his waist.

‘Thank you,’ Mithrandír simply said.

‘We are here now and we will help in whatever way we can, _ada_ ,’ said Elrohir and was rewarded by a serene smile that spread across Mithrandír’s face. They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence to the house of their two adars.

‘I see ada’s hand in the design of this,’ Elladan said as they approached the house.

‘Yes, he thought carefully about the design. He wanted to have influences of Imladris, yet something different enough …’

‘We understand,’ the twins replied in unison.

‘Does it have a name,’ Elrohir asked, ‘New Imladris, or New Rivendell perhaps?’

‘No, not as yet,’ they entered the large courtyard and a shout went up as members of the household saw the twins and came to greet them.

‘Come,’ Mithrandír said at last, ‘I expect Elrond is in the garden,’

The twins followed him through the bright airy house and out into the lush gardens. Elrond was standing in the middle of the lawn, staring at a flower bed. He turned at their approach.

‘Ada!’ The twins cried and threw themselves at their father, sending him sprawling onto the grass.

‘Twins,’ Elrond gasped as he was smothered in hugs and kisses. Soon all three were laughing together.

Mithrandír looked upon them, a sad smile played upon his lips. It seemed and age since Elrond had laughed with him; since they had rolled together on the soft earth sharing kisses. He saw at once how relaxed Elrond was with the closeness of his sons. Indeed, his husband accepted kisses and hugs freely from everyone. Everyone, except himself. When Erestor and Glorfindel had arrived two days ago, Elrond hugged and kissed them with a fondest he wasn’t sharing with his husband.

The last two nights in bed had been cold. Elrond had taken to lying with his back to him on the far edge of their bed. Last night, when he had rolled towards Elrond and spooned himself against his husband’s back, Elrond had let out a shriek and literally jumped out of bed. He had wept and wailed until Mithrandír had retreated to his own side of their bed.

He sighed and a lump caught in his throat. He looked at his beloved husband and had no idea how to break through the barrier that Elrond had built to keep him out.

‘The twins must stay here, Mithrandír,’ Elrond said as he sat up and straightened his tunic.

‘Of course, melme; I shall go and arrange it,’ he said and went back into the house to find the seneschal.

The evening meal was a happy affair for Elrond. Glorfindel and Erestor arrived and the six of them sat outside eating and drinking. Since their arrival, Erestor and Glorfindel had been inseparable. The twins confided to him that once their father had left Imladris, their relationship had blossomed and seemed to be getting stronger with each passing day. The twins teased the two lovers mercilessly; even Elrond added a quip or two, seemingly pleased that the two had finally realised that they were meant to be together. Erestor and Glorfindel took it all in good part, but still blushed most delightfully.

Not once did Elrond look at him during the meal.

When all was finished and cleared away, the twins suggested a walk to admire the gardens in Ithil’s light. The guests rose and wrapped their arms around each other; the twins did likewise. Elrond fell into step beside Mithrandír.

‘It is a beautiful night, is it not, meleth?’ Mithrandír said.

‘Yes, quite lovely,’ Elrond replied.

‘May I hold your hand?’ Mithrandír asked gently.

‘Er … I …’ Elrond stammered.

Mithrandír sighed. ‘Very well; but let us walk, the others are far ahead.’

They walked stiffly side by side. The twins called to their father and Elrond left his side to join them. Erestor and Glorfindel kept on walking into the deep shadows of the garden and were soon lost to sight. He walked behind the twins and their father. When they reached the river, the three of them started throwing stones into the water. An age old game for father and sons. They laughed easily together and Mithrandír suddenly felt superfluous. Elrond was laughing and enjoying the company of his sons; Erestor and Glorfindel were no doubt getting to know each other’s bodies even better in some private bower and with that thought in his mind, he turned back to the house and felt his loins stir. He went into their study, chose a book, poured himself a glass of wine and settled down to some reading.

It was sometime later when Elrond burst into the room.

‘That was very rude,’ he hissed.

‘What was?’ Mithrandír looked up in surprise.

‘You just walked away, left me and the twins.’

‘Oh, I apologise if it appeared that way. I had no intention of upsetting you.

‘And all you do is read,’ Elrond’s voice was becoming shill.

‘What else is there for me to do?’ he kept his voice calm and level.

‘You could be with me.’

‘You do not allow me near you, meleth,’ he said as gently as he could.

Elrond stared wide eyed at him. ‘That is beside the point …’

‘Is it? You say you want me to be with you; I want to be with you. But when I am with you, you push me away and make it clear that you do not want me near you. I love you, hervenn. There is no way I would hurt you. I would just like you to let me in.’

‘I … I can’t … not yet.’

‘Well, when you can, please inform me. I would hate to miss the opportunity of being close to you again.’

‘Mithrandír …’

He closed the book and stood up. ‘And that’s another thing. Why do you no longer call me Olórin?’

**********************

 

_ TRANSLATIONS _

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

Fëa = Spirit or Soul

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Gwahir = Brother/Kinsman_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = my love_

_Mellon = Friend_

_Mellon-nin = My Friend_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Penneth = Young/Little One_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

 

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He heard the laughter and in his mind’s eye he saw what he had suffered. When he closed his eyes, he felt the pain and humiliation over and over again.
> 
> ********************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***WARNING***WARNING***  
> Game of Thrones moment - yes, there is TWINCEST in this chapter. Just thought you should know.
> 
> ****************************************

Chapter 16

_“His mouth is most sweet: yea, he is altogether lovely. This is_ _my beloved, and this is my friend …”_

_The Song of Solomon; Chapter 5_

_************_

The twins snuggled close to each other. They had been given separate rooms, as no-one was aware of their true nature of their relationship. So Elladan had joined Elrohir in his room.

‘Tomorrow I will come to your room ...’ Elrohir said.

‘… It’s only fair,’ Elladan laughed quietly.

They lay stroking each other’s bodies and placing gentle kisses along jawlines and necks.

‘There is coldness between our fathers,’ said Elladan.

‘Yes, I saw today how they are with each other.’ Elladan allowed his hand to gently brush against his brother’s semi-hard erection. ‘Ada Mithrandír is very sad,’ Elrohir continued, ‘did you see his eyes? And during supper, ada Elrond did not look at him at all.’ Elladan was now stroking the length of his brother’s full erection.

He watched Elrohir’s eyes dilate and darken in his growing passion. ‘You are so beautiful, brother. My eyes feast upon your beauty. My senses reel at the loveliness of your aroused eyes and my hand is grateful for your very obvious love.’

Elrohir giggled into his twin’s neck as he thrust into the busy hand. ‘They argued tonight,’ he said then nipped Elladan’s neck.

Elladan gasped. ‘Ai, I heard. They are troubled Ro, and we must discover the reason.’ He moved his lips down Elrohir’s neck then continued in an unbroken line to take the swelling plum of his brother’s arousal into his mouth. Elrohir gasped and his hands curled around his brother’s hair. He bucked his hips, trying to push himself deeper into the warm cavern of Elladan’s mouth. His brother gave a low chuckle and restrained him by placing his hands on his twin’s hips.

Elrohir was lost in the glory of his brother’s mouth and just as he thought he could bear it no longer, the mouth left him and when he opened his eyes, he watched Elladan lowering himself onto his throbbing shaft.

‘Aiii, ’Dan, you will undo me,’ he gasped as Elladan sheathed himself to the hilt. He then leaned forward and kissed Elrohir’s lips.

‘Move, for Valar’s sake ’Ro, move!’

Needing no more encouragement, Elrohir thrust into his brother. He knew he had got the angle right when Elladan growled deep in this throat. The drowned in each other’s passion. The ebb and flow of desire coursed through their minds and bodies in complete unison. Tongues licked and probed; hands move eagerly over hot skin. And when neither could hold back any longer, they climaxed together, whispering each other’s name as they rode the waves of pleasure that rolled through and over them.

Elladan slumped forward into Elrohir’s embrace, panting; his belly slick with his twin’s seed. ‘… Love you, ’Ro.’

‘Hmm … as I … love you, ’Dan,’ Elrohir replied dreamily.

Elladan rolled of his brother and flung his arm over his face as gradually, his breathing slowed. ‘Do you remember how it was in Imladris with our fathers?’ he said.

‘Do you mean how they would run, hand in hand towards any private place they could find …?’

‘… And sometimes not so private,’ Elladan laughed quietly.

‘They would call out their names, day and night.’

‘They were insatiable ….’

‘… Inseparable.’

‘… Intolerable.’

They rolled together and shared a soft kiss.

‘Surely things cannot have changed so much between them?’ said Elladan.

Elrohir sighed. ‘I think everything has changed between them since ada Elrond’s ordeal.’

‘He was raped.’

‘And beaten.’

‘Tortured.’

‘Abused.’

Elladan sighed in his turn. ‘But ada Mithrandír rescued him and had been with him, cared for him. Saved him.’

‘Brought him back from the Halls of Waiting.’

They snuggled closer together, arms and legs entwined.

‘Gwahir?’ Elladan said.

‘Yes, gwahir?’

‘You were correct in what you said before.’

‘What did I say?’ Elrohir yawned.

‘That it is like we are still in Middle Earth. That there is some creeping evil at work here in the Blessed Realm.’

Elrohir refocused his eyes and stared at his twin. ‘Oh ’Dan, I hope you are wrong. I pray to Eru that ada Elrond will recover soon and that he and ada Mithrandír will return to their former happiness.’

Elladan kissed his brother. ‘So do I ’Ro, So do I.’

 

**********************

 

In their great bed, Elrond and Mithrandír lay at opposite edges, their backs to each other. Mithrandír’s eyes were filled with silent tears. His erection ached for release. He wanted to make love to his husband desperately. Gently turning back to the covers, he walked gingerly around the bed, opened the door to the garden and went outside. He walked into a dark corner of bushes and mature trees. Leaning his head against the cool bark of a white birch, he slipped his hand down the front of his sleeping trews and released his erection.

He rubbed himself, his mind filled with images of Elrond and himself making love. He saw his husband laughing and sweaty as he plunged into his body. Elrond’s body arched as he clutched at the bed-sheets in the throes of his passion. He then saw Elrond’s hand on his erection, then his mouth, working up and down, up and down; sucking and nipping. He grunted as he spent; his seed spurting against the smooth trunk of the tree. It was a loveless release, but a release he needed. He steadied his breathing and then apologised to the tree for showering it with his seed. With a deep sigh, he re-tied his trews and went back to bed.

 

************************

 

As Mithrandír moved out of bed, Elrond watched his husband through hooded eyes. He could make out the bulge of Mithrandír’s erection through the thin material of his sleeping trews. He knew what his husband was going to do and he wished he could help. He wanted to help; he wanted to show he still loved his husband. But he couldn’t. Something deep within him, somewhere in his mind, kept that love supressed and him incapable of giving or receiving love from, or give love to, Mithrandír.

He felt the presence of his captor within him. He saw the face, the eyes; felt the cruel hands roam over his body. He heard the laughter and in his mind’s eye he saw what he had suffered. When he closed his eyes, he felt the pain and humiliation over and over again. He knew he was being cruel to his husband; and not just Mithrandír, the twins had already felt the sharp edge of his temper. Bilbo had looked at him after a particularly barbed comment, closed the book he was reading and walked away. He had not been back. Celebrían had not sent any word, either of forgiveness or hate. Erestor and Glorfindel would frown at his shrewishness then look at each other and they too would walk away. He was driving everyone he loves away. His household were keeping clear of him and his outbursts. Only Mithrandír stayed and tried to help him with soft words and encouragement. But it was only a matter of time before he too would leave. Then he would be left completely alone with the thing that claimed to be Gil-galad in his mind.

Yet, there was one corner of his mind that was still his; were Elrond still resided. He vowed to himself to keep this small corner hidden as long as he could; for in this corner he remembered all that was good and kind about himself and where he remembered the good things, the beautiful things, of his life. He also remembered all those he loved.

He shuddered and two tears crept down his cheeks. ‘Olórin,’ he whispered into his pillow and wept again. He heard Mithrandír return and felt his husband’s weight as he climbed silently back into bed.

 

**************************

 

_ TRANSLATIONS _

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

Fëa = Spirit or Soul

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Gwahir = Brother/Kinsman_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = my love_

_Mellon = Friend_

_Mellon-nin = My Friend_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Penneth = Young/Little One_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was enjoying his time alone; things had happened to his friends that were not good. It upset him greatly that Elrond was still so far from healing after his ordeal. And the toll it was exacting upon Gandalf was close to bringing him to tears. 
> 
> ********************************************

Chapter 17

_“… let me see thy countenance, let me hear thy voice; for sweet is thy voice, and thy countenance is comely.”_

_The Song of Solomon; Chapter 2_

_************_

Frodo walked purposefully through the forest. He was looking for Celeborn but had no idea as to the Lord’s whereabouts. But, Lord Celeborn was somewhere in the forest and Frodo was determined to find him. He had not seen Galadriel for ten days now and that upset him. So he had decided that if she wasn’t going to broach the subject of their love with Celeborn, then he would.

The trees in this part of the forest were the largest he had ever seen; even the great Mallorn at the centre of Caras Galadhon in Lothlorien would be dwarfed by some of these giants and they made Frodo feel even smaller than usual. He shifted his knapsack on his back, wriggling his shoulders so that it lay better and was more balanced. He looked all around him as he walked; observing everything and seeking any signs that might indicate where Celeborn had retreated to. He had been walking for three days already and had seen no sign of a camp or trail that would lead to a talan or even a small flet in the trees.

While the Fellowship was in Lothlorien, a now much friendlier Haldir had schooled the Hobbits, Gimli and Boromir, in some very basic Guardian craft which was mainly how to spot if a talan or flet was located in a tree. You had to be very observant; there would be a thin vine, or rope made to look like vine, that when pulled, would bring down a thicker, sturdier rope for climbing. Only Strider, Gandalf, Legolas were better at this ‘vine’ spotting than himself. But on this walk in this forest, he had lost count of the number of likely vines he had pulled, only to have foliage shower him from above. However, for the last half a day, there had been a distinct lack of anything, vine or rope, for him to pull. He thought a notice, placed on a tree, something along the lines of, _“Stop here: Lord Celeborn Above” ,_ would be very helpful.

He walked silently as Hobbits do, placing the ball of his foot on the ground first. He moved as quietly as a soft summer breeze.

He would stop every so often and listen. Then he would continue on his way.

He was enjoying his time alone; things had happened to his friends that were not good. It upset him greatly that Elrond was still so far from healing after his ordeal. And the toll it was exacting upon Gandalf was close to bringing him to tears. Bilbo had told him in no uncertain terms that until Elrond apologised for the truly hurtful words he had spoken to the old Hobbit, he would not visit the Elf Lord. Of course, he would spend time with dear Gandalf, but Elrond? No. Not even when his great aunt, Glendora Took had caught her leg in a rabbit hole, fallen, broken her arm and cracked her skull open, did she speak to anyone in such terms. No Frodo my lad, he may be a decent sort when he is normal, but at the moment, Elrond is not normal, far from it … and so Bilbo had continued in a similar vein for a whole day. He had smiled and nodded in agreement with his uncle from time to time, but didn’t mention the fact that it was well known within the family that great aunt Glendora, after her unfortunate fall, was always two sandwiches short of a picnic. Still, it had been many years since he had seen Bilbo so upset by anything.

For himself, he had not spent much time with the Elf Lord since Elrond he had awoken from his healing sleep, so had not experienced that sharp edge of the elf’s tongue. He had however, seen Gandalf a few times. The last time was nearly a week ago. He truly missed Galadriel and wanted to see her and the silence that had built up between them was not right. So had set off on a visit to see her; he was also determined to persuade her to speak with Celeborn. He had come across the wizard sitting on a log in the forest. Gandalf was staring into space; he had his pipe in his hand but it had long since gone out and he was staring skyward. Frodo thought he was in some kind of silent communication with the Valar; that is, until he drew closer to his friend and saw the tears glistening on his cheeks. He deliberately stepped on a twig to allow Gandalf the chance to see and hear him. The wizard quickly dashed the tears from his cheeks and had responded cheerily enough to Frodo’s questions about Elrond’s health and the other goings on at home.

He sighed, poor Gandalf. He was wearing himself to a shadow with worry and according to the gossip that abounded, he was bearing the brunt of all Lord Elrond’s venom. So it was no wonder that he retreated to a quiet spot to allow all his emotions to spill out. He had sat with his friend for some time and eventually, had gone home without seeing Galadriel; he was simply too upset by seeing Gandalf so sad.

He stopped again and listened; the trees rustled in the light breeze. He walked on.

Nor did he really blame Galadriel for not speaking to Lord Celeborn. He understood how difficult it must be for her. And then there was this new ability to read her mind; it had never happened before, but suddenly, there it was. When he had connected to her mind, he caught a glimpse of her concern over her daughter. Something had happened to Lady Celebrían that was causing Galadriel upset; and to that end, Galadriel was very concerned about her daughter.

So he had taken the decision to seek out Lord Celeborn himself and simply tell the Lord how he felt about the Lady. But the more he thought about it, the more he realised it could be a very dangerous move. Lord Celeborn was powerful and may not take kindly to being told that he, Frodo Baggins, a Hobbit of the Shire, was in love with Lady Galadriel. Yes, it could all end rather nastily for him. Still, if nothing else, he was the Ringbearer and that had to count for something.

He thought he caught a movement in the trees ahead of him. He stopped, looked and listened. A large grouse erupted from the undergrowth and with a squawk, disappeared into the trees several yards away. All became silent again.

He didn’t mind walking like this; he had brought enough victuals to last a week. Indeed, his knapsack contained mainly food as well as a frying pan, a plate and a set of cutlery. He had found plenty of fresh water to slake his thirst and to dowse his head each day.

A flock of birds flew up from the canopy. He stopped again and shook his head as a thought occurred to him. Either, Celeborn really didn’t want to be found, therefore he was on a wild goose chase or … he looked around, turning a full circle as he did so. Or … what if Celeborn already knew he was here and was somehow leading him down the _wrong_ path? He walked a few more paces, pulled his pack from his shoulders and sat down with his back against a friendly tree. He smiled as he rummaged through his pockets to find his favourite pipe and the small pouch that contained his precious supply of Old Toby. He filled the bowl, struck his tinder and puffed away until the leaf glowed, then leaned back against the tree, crossed a leg over his knee, closed his eyes and smiled. He blew lazy smoke rings, sometimes shaped, sometimes not; but to any casual onlooker, he was a Hobbit taking his repose in the Shire.

‘The smell alone is enough to drive anyone away,’ said a soft voice.

Frodo opened his eyes. ‘Hello Haldir. How are you?’ The tall Galadhel stepped out of the shadows followed by his brother. ‘And Rumil, delighted to see you again. Would you care to share a pipe?’

‘Suilad, Frodo Baggins,’ Rumil replied, ‘and no thank you. I have never seen the point of pipeweed myself.’

Frodo smiled as he knocked the ashes from the bowl. ‘I want to see him, Haldir. I know he is here, so just take me to him will you?’

‘And just how do you know he is here?’ Haldir smiled in his turn.

‘I didn’t. You just told me.’

‘Come along then, Frodo Baggins. I will take you to Lord Celeborn, though I should warn you, he is not in the best of moods.’

Frodo stowed his pipe, shouldered his knapsack and fell into step beside Haldir. ‘What is he doing this deep in the forest, Marchwarden?’

‘That, you will have to ask him yourself, mellon-nin.’

Frodo smiled up at the Lorien elf. He liked Haldir, always had, even though the elf had been less than welcoming and a little fierce when the Fellowship had first entered Lothlorien. But once he had got to know the Marchwarden, or Captain as he was then, he found the elf to be an honest and straightforward fellow. Haldir liked to laugh, not many knew that. The Hobbits had discovered this fact when Merry was telling one of his outrageous jokes. Haldir was with them as he had been giving them a tour of Caras Galadhon. When Merry had delivered the punch-line to the joke, Haldir had burst out laughing along with them, which came as a surprise to the Hobbits. But from that time, until the Fellowship left Lothlorien, Merry and Pippin had attached themselves to Haldir, regaling him with all their jokes and laughing with him when he laughed or sometimes, having to explain the joke to him. When this happened, Haldir would think about the joke, and then laugh.

Haldir was also fiercely loyal to Lord Celeborn, spending much of his time with him as part of his Marchwarden duties.

Haldir stopped. ‘If you would ascend with me, Frodo,’ he said pointing to a slender rope that disappeared into the foliage. Frodo lay down his knapsack and as Haldir gracefully climbed the rope, so he followed. It wasn’t as high as he feared and he managed quiet well. The rope led him up to a flet, a small, temporary talan; standing in the centre was Lord Celeborn.

He turned and gave Frodo a grim-faced stare. ‘Greetings, Frodo Baggins. It would seem that when Hobbits are determined to find someone, they are successful.’

 

**********************

_ TRANSLATIONS _

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_Ai = Yes_

_Aiii = A call/shout of distress or an exclamation!_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

Fëa = Spirit or Soul

_Galadhel (s) = (S) Tree Man (e.g. Haldir is a Galadhel … )_

_Galadhrim (p) = (S) Tree People (… but a ‘patrol’ or Haldir and his brothers are Galadhrim)_

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Gwanur = Brother/Kinsman_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = My love_

_Mellon = Friend_

_Mellon-nin = My Friend_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_Telemnar Lestánore = Silver Flame of Doriath_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was that a smile playing on the corners of Celeborn’s lips? Did the idea of a Hobbit in love with a High Elf amuse the Lord?
> 
> ****************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's the weekend; because it is Cup Final Day here in the UK; because it is Cup Final day for La Liga (in Spain) - and because I love my readers - here is the next chapter.
> 
> No Beta - but you all know that anyway.
> 
> ***********************************************

Chapter 18

_“… Rise up, my love, my fair one, and come away.”_

_The Song of Solomon; Chapter 2_

_************_

Frodo bowed low to the Lord of the Golden Wood and Lord Celeborn invited him to sit. The three of them sat crossed-legged on the grass matting that covered the floor. Celeborn looked different; it took Frodo several minutes to realise what that difference was. Celeborn no longer wore his customary white robes; he was now attired in the simple garb of a Lorien Guardian. Frodo thought it suited him better. Haldir sat close to his Lord.

‘It is good to see you again, Ringbearer,’ said Celeborn.

‘As it is you, my Lord. How are you?’

‘I am well enough, Frodo, thank you for asking.’

The three sat in polite silence. He observed Lord and Marchwarden and was surprised to see the energy that seemed to pass between them. He smiled at Haldir; the Marchwarden smiled and held his gaze.

‘I came to find you my Lord so that I could talk with you,’ Frodo said at last.

‘Well, you have found me Frodo Baggins, so speak.’

Now that it came to it, Frodo felt slightly ill at ease. He was going to tell a husband that he was in love with his wife.

‘My Lord, since arriving in Eldamar I have spent much of my time in the company of the Lady Galadriel.’

‘So I have been informed,’ Celeborn’s voice was neutral.

‘She had done much to ease my pain.’

‘I am pleased to hear that.’

‘I will never fully be … be fully whole. But the Lady has helped me overcome much of the shadow I carry.’ Frodo saw Haldir grip Celeborn’s arm in restraint.

‘Go on,’ said Lord Celeborn.

Frodo cleared his throat. ‘Well, the fact of the matter is …’ he stopped, took a deep breath and looked directly at Lord Celeborn. ‘… The fact of the matter is … I have fallen in love with the Lady Galadriel,’ there, he had said it.

‘Most people who meet her _do_ fall in love with her, Frodo.’

Was that a smile playing on the corners of Celeborn’s lips? Did the idea of a Hobbit in love with a High Elf amuse the Lord?

‘You misconstrue what I say, my Lord. I am in love with Galadriel … she is also in love with me. Our relationship goes beyond mere … friendship or infatuation.’

Celeborn remained silent. Frodo tensed himself; was he about to feel the full wrath of Lord Celeborn?

Celeborn sighed and dropped his head. ‘You and my wife are lovers?’ he said at last.

‘Yes,’ Frodo’s replied was whispered.

‘How long?’

‘Since we arrived in Eldamar, my Lord.’

‘Why then has my wife not spoken to me about this?’ he raised his eyes to Frodo, but the eyes held no anger or malice.

‘She does not know how. She has no desire to hurt you. I did ask her to tell you as soon as you arrived but she could not bring herself to do so. She … she still loves you, my Lord.’

‘Yes, I know.’

‘But … she also loves me. She is torn between the two of us. I know I am merely a Hobbit …’

‘You are much more than merely a Hobbit, Frodo,’ Haldir interrupted, ‘you are one of the bravest, noblest beings I have the good fortune to know. You are worthy of the Lady’s love.’

Frodo blinked. Haldir’s words carried a warmth he had not heard from the Galadhel before. He stood, placed his hand on his heart and bowed to the Lorien elf. ‘Hannon-le, Haldir á Lorien. I am blessed by your words.’

Haldir acknowledged the courtesy. ‘Have I not always said my Lord, that Frodo Baggins is an honourable and worthy Hobbit?’

‘Ai, Haldir, you always have,’ and Celeborn bestowed a glowing smile upon the younger elf. Haldir blushed faintly and from that simple gesture Frodo saw it.

Lord and Marchwarden were in love. But were they lovers? From the acceptable social distance Haldir always maintained from his Lord, he guessed not. Then perhaps … the hand on Celeborn’s arm was not one of restraint, but an involuntary gesture of hope?

‘What is it you wish of me, Ringbearer?’ Celeborn asked.

‘My Lord, I do not know. I wanted to see you so that I could declare my love for the Lady Galadriel. I leave everything else up to you entirely.’

Celeborn smiled gently at him. ‘You see how clever Master Baggins is, Haldir? And no doubt whatever I decide he will abide by, is that correct pen-neth?’

‘As you say my Lord, I will abide by whatever you decide,’ and he inclined his head to show his sincerity.

‘And if I were to say to you, stay away from my wife as much as is possible in this realm, you would do it?’

‘On my honour as Ringbearer, my Lord.’

‘Even though it would break your heart and bring the dark shadow back into your life?’

‘Yes, my Lord,’ Frodo held Celeborn’s gaze even as he felt his eyes fill with tears. He would do as Celeborn asked. He could never break faith with the Lord of the Golden Wood.

‘Then I say this to you, Frodo Baggins; go to Galadriel with this message. Tell her, “your husband wishes you nothing … but happiness”.’

‘My Lord?’ Was all a completely surprised Frodo could manage.

‘I wish her and you every happiness. Give her the love and devotion she so richly deserves. Bring laughter into her life; bring endless joy to her bed and in turn, may she heal your hurts and drive the darkness from your Fëa.’

Frodo was aware that his mouth had dropped open; he closed it quickly and looked at Celeborn. The Elf Lord was smiling at him, but within his eyes, Frodo saw great sadness. He stood and approached the two elves. His heart was filled with thanks, but now he needed them to feel joy as well. He knelt before the elves, one pair of blue eyes and one pair of cobalt eyes watched him. He took each of their hands and place one in the other. Both elves gasped as the connection was formed. Haldir blushed again as he looked at his Lord.

‘And do you not think that Lady Galadriel would wish you happiness, Celeborn? To be with the one you desire … and love?’ He looked first at one, then the other and touched each mind. He felt the love they held for each other; there was also desire and passion. Yet, they had not consummated their love. They stared back at him.

‘How is it you can now read minds, Frodo Baggins?’ Celeborn asked.

‘I … I have no idea. I have only recently discovered I had the ability when I read my Lady’s mind. That’s how I knew she still loves you and …’ he stopped suddenly.

‘You are the Ringbearer. And while my wife can read most minds, all Ringbearers have that ability … if they so choose.’

Frodo sat back on his heels. ‘I had no idea … it didn’t happen back …’ he looked at Celeborn and Haldir again, they were still holding hands. ‘I will leave … you two have much to discuss and discover,’ and he winked broadly at the pair which made both elves blush this time. He stood to leave, but then turned back to them. ‘She is happy for you Celeborn. She has known about your love for Haldir for centuries and it always saddened her you felt you could not … love him and still be with her. She understands. She is still your wife and friend, but she also wants you to know …’ Frodo stopped when he realised he was connected to Galadriel and was speaking the words from her mind.

‘ … The joy she had found and she wants me to experience such joy myself,’ Celeborn finished.

‘Yes! Exactly.’ He moved towards the rope, wanting to be with her rather urgently. ‘Stop that!’ he said out loud and blushed.

The two Elves laughed at his embarrassment.

‘I wish you luck, Ringbearer. My wife can be very …’

‘Seductive!’ and Frodo clapped his hands over his mouth. ‘Oh my …’

Celeborn and Haldir rose in turn. ‘Until we meet again, Frodo Baggins of the Shire,’ Celeborn bowed to him, as did Haldir.

‘I look forward to that, my Lord; Marchwarden,’ and he pulled the rope to him. ‘You two stay here,’ and he winked again, grabbed the rope, slithered down and dropped onto the forest floor. Rumil appeared.

‘Ah, Captain Rumil, could you point me in the right direction for Caras Galadhon?’ he said.

‘I can; but I should warn you it is at least three days away. We are in a very remote part of the forest here you see. Come, I will show you the path,’ and he started to walk towards a faint path on the forest floor. He looked around, ‘My brother is not with you?’

‘Er … no. And I think it best if he and Lord Celeborn are not disturbed … for some time,’ Frodo strode out and Rumil quickened his pace to keep up.

‘I am overjoyed that they have taken the first step towards their happiness at last. It shall be as you ask, but Ringbearer, slow-down that we may walk and talk at our leisure.’

‘Sorry Rumil, but I have an urgent appointment with my own happiness.’

The Lorien Elf chuckled. ‘Stop then, so I may give you directions.’

Frodo did as he was bid. ‘Now, you take the trail there, the one you can see through the trees. Keep the river always on your right for the next two days. Then at day break on the third day, watch for the sun rise. Walk towards the rising sun, cross the river, there will be a fording place close by; when Arnor is directly overhead, stop and climb the tallest tree you can find. Look to the south and you will see the city glowing golden in the mid-day sun. They pen-neth, are the directions, shall I repeat them?’ Rumil leaned against his great bow and grinned at Frodo.

Frodo shook his head. ‘I will remember Rumil and I thank you,’ with his hand over his heart, he bowed to the elf. ‘Until we meet again; and don’t forget … give them time and privacy,’ he settled his knapsack more comfortably on his back and strode out. He turned to wave one last time to Rumil.

The elf raised his hand in farewell. ‘Until we meet again, mellon-nin,’ he called out before turning and melting back into the forest.

 

***********************

 

_ TRANSLATIONS _

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_Ai = Yes_

_Aiii = A call/shout of distress or an exclamation!_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

Fëa = Spirit or Soul

_Galadhel (s) = (S) Tree Man (e.g. Haldir is a Galadhel…)_

_Galadhrim (p) = (S) Tree People (… but a ‘patrol’ or Haldir and his brothers are Galadhrim)_

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Gwanur = Brother/Kinsman_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = My love_

_Mellon = Friend_

_Mellon-nin = My Friend_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Pen-neth = Little/Young One_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_Telemnar Lestánore = Silver Flame of Doriath_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Come, allow me to put you back to bed,’ gently, he led his husband back to their large bed. Elrond climbed in and turned on his side, facing Mithrandír.
> 
> ‘Stay with me, please? At least … for a little while.’
> 
> ***********************************************

Chapter 19

_“By night on my bed I sought him whom my soul loveth: I sought_ _him, but I found him not.”_

_The Song of Solomon; Chapter 3_

_************_

He was inside his meleth, thrusting harder and deeper. He was moaning. The intense heat came close to overwhelming him. Elrond bucked and gasped beneath him and with a sudden, white intensity that nearly blinded him, he came, long and hard.

Mithrandír opened his eyes slowly. The wetness spreading across his belly was making a patch on the fine linen sheet beneath him. He groaned softly. Not again. Fully awake now, he rose from his makeshift bed and made his way to the bathing room. He passed the sleeping form of his husband. Elrond’s dark hair fell across his pillow; his breathing was regular. He stopped for a moment to gaze upon his dearest love. He thought how lost Elrond seemed all alone in the great bed. He reached out as if to touch the beautiful form before him, for indeed, as each day passed, Elrond’s beauty and health increased. Yet, even as Elrond became fairer of face, his mind became ever uglier. But he stopped himself touching his husband. It was a touch that had finally caused him to leave the bed he had shared with Elrond for so long.

Two nights ago, Elrond had retired early, professing to be tired. Mithrandír had stayed up, reading. When he had quietly entered their bedroom, Elrond was asleep, his arm thrown across the bed, his hair flowing like a dark cascade of water over the pillows. His face was serene for once and he felt such love for his husband, he thought his heart would burst. He leaned down and kissed the fair brow and gently stroked the arm and hand. Elrond’s eyes had flown open and he gave such a tormented scream, Mithrandír had taken a step backward in surprise.

‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING,’ cried Elrond. At that point the door opened and the twins ran into the room.

‘I merely touched you, melme,’ Mithrandír replied.

‘No! no, you kissed me. How dare you? I am not a plaything to be toyed with. You fully intended to take it further.’

‘I did not Elrond. I merely kissed your brow and touched your hand, that’s all.’

‘Mithrandír what happened? We heard ada Elrond scream.’

‘Calm yourself Elladan, ’tis nothing. Your father was frightened.’

‘You attacked me with intentions of having your way with me,’ Elrond hissed.

‘No, ada! Mithrandír would not do such a thing,’ Elrohir soothed.

‘I can’t even depend on my children’s support anymore.’

‘Ada, don’t be silly …’

‘I HATE ALL OF YOU. GO AWAY!’ Elrond screamed at them.

Mithrandír sighed heavily. ‘I am coming to bed, Elrond.’

‘Not in my bed. Never again in my bed,’ Elrond’s face was twisted in his anger.

‘I will not be forced out of my own bed,’ Mithrandír raised his voice a level.

‘Do what you like, but you will not get into bed with me ever again.’

Mithrandír looked sadly at the twins and saw the horror and concern on their faces.

‘Very well, I will have a day bed brought in and made up, but I will not leave this bedroom, Elrond.’

‘STOP STARING AT ME,’ Elrond yelled at the twins. ‘You can get out as well.’

They blinked, as if not believing what their father said, but then they turned and had left the room.

He sighed as he looked at the sleeping elf once more before continuing into the bathing room. He filled a basin with warm water, shed his wet sleeping trews and light shirt and washed his belly. How much longer? How much more of this torture can either of us take? He thought. Elrond had become a shrew; he criticised, he shouted, he made waspish comments, so much so that even the twins were considering leaving and going to live with their mother. They had found him in the garden a few days ago after they had witnessed one of their father’s outbursts against him. They said they had never heard their father use such language or heard such venom in his voice. He had tried to explain to them that everyone needed to be patient with Elrond. They told him they loved him and wanted neither of their fathers to be hurt. He had hugged them for those words.

He had always wondered what it would be like to have children, but he knew such a thing was impossible. The twins however, more than made up for that longing.

He dried himself.

‘Mithrandír?’

He turned to see Elrond standing in the doorway. ‘Elrond, what is it?’ He made no move towards the elf; instead he reached for a large drying cloth and wrapped it around his waist.

‘The dreams … horrible,’ Elrond sagged and Mithrandír moved quickly and caught him just as he fell to the floor. Elrond sank into his arms, resting his head on Mithrandír’s shoulder. He was shaking uncontrollably.

‘Hush, hush beloved. I have you, you are safe.’

‘How … can you still call me … beloved … after all I have put you through?’ Elrond whispered.

‘Because my dearest, beautiful husband … I love you.’

‘Thank you.’

Mithrandír stroked the precious head, keeping his touch light and even. He schooled his thoughts away from the warm body pressed against his own.

‘Come, allow me to put you back to bed,’ gently, he led his husband back to their large bed. Elrond climbed in and turned on his side, facing Mithrandír.

‘Stay with me, please? At least … for a little while.’

‘Very well … for a short time,’ he moved to his side of the bed and lay down on top of the covers. He would have liked to get into bed, but he had no idea how Elrond would react, so he didn’t. He lay facing his husband, keeping sufficient distance between them so as not to be threatening in any way. He reached out and stroked the dark hair.

‘Tell me a story or a poem; perhaps that will help me sleep.’

What do you wish to hear?’

‘Something in Quenya, perhaps one of the epics.’

‘Hmm … Luthien or Turgon? Or perhaps something about the High King? You always enjoyed those.’

‘No!’ Elrond’s response was forceful and he frowned. ‘Luthien, I think.’

Mithrandír cleared his throat _. “The leaves were long/The grass was green/The hemlock-umbels tall and fair/And in the glade a light was seen/Of stars in shadow shimmering …”_

He kept the rhythm steady; he continued to stroke Elrond’s hair in time to his voice and soon, his husband’s eyes closed and his breathing became even.

‘Sleep well, my love and dream not,’ he whispered. He left the bed and returned to his own small pallet. He turned on his side so he could the great bed and the outline of his husband.

That was the most intimate they had been since Elrond’s rescue. Perhaps things were beginning to improve; perhaps Elrond would stop pushing him away. No, pushing was wrong; it was as if Elrond was deliberately trying to _drive_ him away. He had not, as yet, received an answer as to why Elrond no longer called him Olórin. The elf would just stare at him if he asked the question. Elrond would then shake his head and turn away as if the answer would reveal something hurtful or worse … the truth. Still, what had just happened was different, a small step in the right direction perhaps.

Unfortunately, he now knew beyond any doubt who Elrond’s abuser was and that froze the marrow in his bones. There had been hints over the past weeks and months; Elrond would let slip a word here, a reaction there. And it was always when one particular name was mentioned. Elrond’s reaction just now to that name confirmed it.

When he finally closed his eyes it was with the image of a trembling Elrond holding onto him, his head buried in his shoulder and his arms around his husband.

 

**********************

 

_ TRANSLATIONS _

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_Ai = Yes_

_Aiii = A call/shout of distress or an exclamation_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

Fëa = Spirit or Soul

_Galadhel (s) = (S) Tree Man (e.g. Haldir is a Galadhel)_

_Galadhrim (p) = (S) Tree People (… but a ‘patrol’ or Haldir and his brothers are Galadhrim)_

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Gwanur = Brother/Kinsman_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = My love_

_Mellon = Friend_

_Mellon-nin = My Friend_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_Telemnar Lestánore = Silver Flame of Doriath_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You are my life, Celeborn. I have wanted no other, desired no other but you for the last two thousand years.’ Celeborn had then traced a line down his face, leaned in and kissed him; a sweet, almost innocent kiss. ‘Come, let me take you to bed that I might show you my desire.’
> 
> ********************************************

Chapter 20

_“ … it is the voice of my beloved that knocketh, saying, Open to me, …”_

_Song of Solomon; Chapter 5_

_************_

Haldir sat cross-legged beside Celeborn, their shoulders and knees touching. They sat on the banks of the river that flowed swiftly through this remote part of the forest. His Lord … and love, sighed heavily from time to time, but otherwise, was silent. Haldir was giving him the time he needed. No rush; no pressure, Celeborn had to reach the decision by himself.

He reached across and squeezed Celeborn’s hand. He loved the Elda and since the Ringbearer’s visit they had indeed moved their relationship along. Their first act of intimacy had occurred that night after Frodo had raced off to be with Lady Galadriel.

They had left the flet and returned to Celeborn’s substantial talan; they had eaten lightly, shared wine and one soft kiss. That kiss had led to other kisses, each more urgent than the last. When at last, Celeborn had pulled him close, he had seen the usually bright eyes darken with desire.

‘I would like us … to be close,’ Celeborn had stammered.

‘And I want to make love to you, meleth,’ Haldir had replied and he had caressed his Lord’s face. He had felt Celeborn shiver at his touch.

‘It is what I … desire also, but … I do not know if you …’ he paused and Haldir waited, ‘… if you want me … like … that,’ Celeborn let his head drop shyly.

‘You are my life, Celeborn. I have wanted no other, desired no other but you for the last two thousand years.’ Celeborn had then traced a line down his face, leaned in and kissed him; a sweet, almost innocent kiss. ‘Come, let me take you to bed that I might show you my desire.’

The Lord of the Golden Wood nodded mutely.

They had pleasured each other. They had made love quickly and roughly. Slowly and gently. They had explored each other’s bodies, finding those places that brought a groan or sigh in response to a touch or kiss. They did not make love fully to each other until far into the night. They had slept and when they awoke, Ithil was high in the night sky.

Haldir smelt the aroma of love and sex upon his meleth and it aroused his senses. ‘Make love to me Silvertree. Enter me, that I may feel you inside me.’

‘I love you Haldir. I want to make love to you, yet … I am inexperienced … in such things.’

‘Then I shall guide you and we shall learn together what gives each of us pleasure.’

‘So shall it be, beloved,’ Celeborn nodded.

They made love and Haldir proved an excellent teacher. Their passion sent their senses to new and unknown levels of desire. And when Celeborn had finally entered him, Haldir lost all sense of time or surrounding. He had wanted, nay, needed this for so long and once his love was deep inside him, neither lasted long. They spent together and the forest rang with their love. They lay together, utterly spent. Haldir’s seed glistened on his body and in the silver moonlight, when Celeborn slipped out of him he had mewed at the loss. Still they kissed, still their hands explored and before long, they were both aroused again.

‘And now it is your turn, meleth,’ Celeborn said. ‘Now I need to feel you inside me.’

‘You do not have …’

‘… I want this more than anything, Haldir.’

Haldir worked skilfully, bringing Celeborn to the brink time and again. In the end, Celeborn was pleading, begging Haldir to enter him. He squirmed, he screamed for it. But Haldir resisted. Celeborn suddenly stiffened and climaxed, spilling his seed onto his belly. Swiftly, Haldir scooped it into his hand and applied it to Celeborn’s tight entrance. Slowly, a finger slipped passed the firm ring of muscle. Celeborn made no sound. Haldir pressed his advantage and inserted another finger, gently relaxing and widening the entrance. This brought a prolonged “ahh” from Celeborn’s lips. Certain now that his beloved was relaxed and ready, he pulled the other up and turned him over and pushed three fingers inside him this time. Celeborn pushed back onto the fingers. Haldir withdrew his fingers and immediately pushed himself passed the tight muscle and sheathed himself fully, Celeborn cried out and pulled away involuntarily, but Haldir held him close.

‘It will pass, meleth,’ he whispered into Celeborn’s ear. ‘Please, trust me.’

‘I do Haldir … trust and … love you,’ he gasped, ‘but please, I beg you … move!’

Haldir move slowly at first but was then surprised when Celeborn pushed himself eagerly onto him, increasing the pace.

‘Harder, beloved,’ Celeborn cried.

Haldir did as he was bid. He shifted the angle so that his thrusts were brushing against that hidden spot within his love. He was rewarded by a deep growl and his hand felt Celeborn’s shaft twitch back to life.

‘Eru … Haldir … what …?’ but his word became unintelligible as he become lost in the moment.

‘I love you, Silvertree,’ he said thrusting ever harder and deeper his hand now firmly around Celeborn’s arousal.

‘Haldir, I beg of you … I will not last …’

‘Good,’ Haldir panted. He did not hold back then. He thrust deeply and erupted with a shout inside Celeborn. He shouted his love for the Lord of the Golden Wood and his voice was joined by that of Celeborn as he, in his turn, spent into Haldir’s hand.

Celeborn leaned up, sitting on Haldir’s lap; Haldir brought his arm around his Lord’s chest and held him close. He slipped out when he was soft and together, they fell onto the soft bed, legs and arms entwined. Tears crept down Celeborn’s face. Haldir licked them away.

‘I am so sorry, beloved,’ Celeborn said.

‘Why, what have you done?’

‘I have denied you and therefore myself, for two thousand years. I am sorry, meleth.’

‘What has happened, we cannot change Silvertree-nin. What is important is now. Now we can love each other; now I can make love to you; now I can kiss your sweet lips. I am happy.’

‘I am also happy,’ Celeborn replied.

‘Good. So we are both happy. Why then do I get the impression you are worried?’

Celeborn smiled at his new lover. ‘Ah, Haldir, I am not going to be able hide anything from you ever again, am I?’

‘No.’

‘Well, you are correct; I am worried.’

‘The Lady?’

Celeborn nodded. ‘I need to tell her, but … what if she disapproves?’ He buried his head in the crook of Haldir’s neck.

The Marchwarden stroked the silver hair. ‘She will not. You are happy and my Lady has always had your happiness at heart.’

Celeborn leaned up and kissed him, ‘I am in love with you, Haldir,’ he said as he settled against the strong shoulder again and allowed his eyes to grow blank.

‘As I have always been in love with you, Celeborn-nin.’

That had been four days ago and in that time, although they had made love since, there was an undercurrent of doubt surrounding Celeborn. In the end, Haldir had told him to stop dithering and just go and see Lady Galadriel. So Celeborn had risen that morning, dressed and … walked ever deeper into the forest. Haldir followed and found him sitting by the river. He had sat down next to him and waited.

The sky above the trees was deep azure; the birds were in full song and the river splashed and sang it way through the forest.

Suddenly, Celeborn stood. ‘Come, meleth; you are right, she will either accept the situation or she will not. But I am not giving you up.’

‘I agree.’

Slipping his arm around Haldir’s waist, Celeborn started to walk at a determined pace away from the river.

‘After all,’ Haldir continued, ‘if Frodo has been successful, the Lady will have her lap full of eager Hobbit.’

They laughed and bent their heads towards each other; silver and gold.

‘I am going there now,’ said Celeborn.

‘I know, and I am coming with you.’

‘I know,’ was Celeborn’s reply. They walked through the ancient trees towards the centre of the forest and Caras Galadhon.

 

***********************

 

Rumil, high in a tree watched the retreating figures of his brother and Lord Celeborn. Gracefully, he swung down to the forest floor and gave a low whistle. His patrol of Galadhrim emerged silently from the trees.

‘They are going to see the Lady. We will follow at a discreet distance and lend our support should it be needed.’

Twenty heads nodded in agreement and with a wave of his hand, Captain Rumil sent his patrol back into the trees. They fanned out, keeping the Marchwarden and their Lord in their sights.

‘Yes,’ Rumil muttered to himself, ‘if they need support, we will be there for them.’ He followed his patrol as they melted into the dappled light of the great forest.

 

***********************

__

_ TRANSLATIONS _

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_Ai = Yes_

_Aiii = A call/shout of distress or an exclamation_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

Fëa = Spirit or Soul

_Galadhel (s) = (S) Tree Man (e.g. Haldir is a Galadhel)_

_Galadhrim (p) = (S) Tree People (… but a ‘patrol’ or Haldir and his brothers are Galadhrim)_

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Gwanur = Brother/Kinsman_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = My love_

_Mellon = Friend_

_Mellon-nin = My Friend_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_Telemnar Lestánore = Silver Flame of Doriath_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They entered the large area that served as a reception hall for the Lady’s talan. ‘Suilad!’ Celeborn called out. They waited and when neither a handmaiden nor servant appeared, he turned to Haldir. ‘Do you think Galadriel is otherwise engaged? There doesn’t seem to be anyone around.’
> 
> **************************************************

Chapter 21

_“…Thou art beautiful, O my love …”_

_The Song of Solomon; Chapter 6_

************

 

‘I DON’T WANT YOU HERE ANYMORE, DO YOU HEAR?’ Elrond yelled at the twins.

‘Ada, please stop being unreasonable,’ said Elrohir.

‘I AM NOT BEING UNREASONABLE; I MERELY WISH NOT TO SEE YOU. YOU CAN BOTH LEAVE FOR ALL I CARE,’ Elrond glared at his sons.

But Elladan, who was as tall as his father and as strong, stood his ground. ‘Ada, we will not leave, Mithrandír needs us to stay …’

‘WHY DOES EVERYTHING REVOLVE AROUND MITHRANDÍR? WHAT ABOUT ME, DON’T I COUNT ANYMORE?’ Elrond paced the room, flinging his arms up and down as he shouted.

‘Of course you do ada. We love you, but you must stop shouting and being angry all the time,’ Elladan soothed.

‘It’s not all the time,’ Elrond said.

The twins moved to him and embraced him. ‘We know ada, but …’

‘But what?’ Elrond snarled.

‘You did it again,’ Elrohir sighed, ‘you must not snarl, growl, shout or snap at everyone all the time.’

‘I DO NOT!’

The twins looked at each other. They had been trying to reason with their father for most of the morning; it was proving to be an uphill struggle.

‘Mithrandír needs you, ada. He loves you so much … but your behaviour is tearing him apart,’ Elrohir said.

‘It’s always what Mithrandír wants isn’t it? I HATE HIM AND HE CAN LEAVE AS WELL,’ with that, Elrond turned and walked out into the garden, muttering under his breath and kicking furniture as he went.

Elladan put his arm around his brother. ‘’Don’t weep ’Ro, there is something very wrong with ada and we must be …’

‘Be what?’ Elrohir snapped back. ‘Whipping boys instead of sons? Be careful not to upset him? Watch as he drives everyone who loves him away?’ Elrohir sighed and put his arms around his twin. ‘I’m sorry ’Dan, that was uncalled for,’ he pressed his forehead against his brother’s. ‘He upsets me, is all. It’s almost as if he was … someone else.’

‘What he has been through would change anyone,’ Elladan said.

‘No. It’s more than that. Whatever he suffered he would still be Elrond. But right now, I don’t think he is.’

‘Is what?’ Elladan allowed his hand to fall to Elrohir’s hip.

‘He is not Elrond.’

Elladan frowned at his brother’s words. ‘If he is not Elrond, not our adar, who is he?’

‘I have no idea. But whoever it is … I don’t like them.’

‘I have to agree with you gwanur; have you noticed how sometimes his eyes change colour and flash, especially when he gets angry?’

 

**********************

 

‘Does your brother have to follow us everywhere?’ Celeborn asked.

‘It is his job, my Lord; so let him do it,’ Haldir chided.

They had been travelling for two days and were nearing the centre of Caras Galadhon; but with each step nearer to Galadriel, Celeborn became ever more nervous.

‘Does it really take twenty of them?’ Celeborn sighed.

‘No, this is only one patrol. Captain Rumil can call upon another two patrols if necessary.’

‘Only two? I thought …’

‘The rest are with the Lady. Now come, we have dallied here too long. We are almost there, you cannot back out now,’ with that, Haldir stood and offered his hand to Celeborn and pulled the Lord of the Golden Wood to his feet.

‘Have I split the ranks of the Galadhrim, my darling?’

‘Ai, Lord. I fear you have,’ Haldir wrapped his arm around Celeborn’s waist as they walked along.

‘I want to make love to you,’ Celeborn said and then grinned. ‘Did I say that out loud?’

Haldir laughed. ‘Yes, you did.’

‘I thought I was merely thinking it. But I do; my loins burn with desire.’

‘As much as I would relish your burning desire, dearest Celeborn, I have no wish to perform in front of forty pairs of eyes.’

‘Forty? I thought it was only twenty.’

‘It was, but now we are well within the borders of Caras Galadhon and so are also observed by the Lady’s Galadhrim.’

Celeborn looked up into the trees and easily picked out the Guardians. ‘Hmm, perhaps you are correct my darling, twenty I could cope with, but forty?’

Haldir laughed again and they walked on, ever closer to their destination. The passed under a vast spread of golden Mellryn, the outer limit of the city and behind them, the Lady’s Guardians dropped easily to the ground. The Lord’s patrol did likewise and the two groups greeted each other. Orophin pulled his brother into a warm embrace. They stood then and watched the two figures recede away from them.

‘How do they fare?’ Orophin asked at last.

Rumil placed his arm around his brother’s shoulder as they walked along. ‘They have found the love they both seek and are happy.’

‘Then I thank the Valar for their Grace. Too long have they tiptoed around each other.’

‘And how fares our Lady?’ Rumil asked.

‘The Perian Frodo arrived several days ago; he blew in like a wild, west wind. There was to be no stopping him, so we didn’t try.’ Orophin grinned broadly. ‘I then heard first hand from one of the Lady’s handmaidens, he ordered all of her women to make themselves scarce for quite some time. Apparently, he was very … forceful. Then, according to my source, he swept the Lady off her feet. Literally.’

‘I would expect nothing less from the Ringbearer,’ Rumil now laughed. ‘They have been together since?’

‘Ai, in bed.’ Orophin swept his hand skyward. ‘The trees have been singing with the Lady’s moans and sighs of delight … and with the shouts from both.’

‘But … they have been lovers since …’

‘Ai and they have kept it … quiet.’ Orophin said with a knowing smile. ‘Now, they seem not to care who knows.’

They had reached the centre of New Caras Galadhon. The city in the trees, though smaller than its namesake in Lothlorien, was possibly more beautiful.

‘Captain Rumil, Captain Orophin?’ Lord Celeborn called to the brothers.

‘My Lord?’ they replied in unison.

‘Stay here.’

‘Ai, my Lord,’ and they bowed.

Celeborn took hold of Haldir’s hand. ‘Right my darling, let’s get this done.’

‘Celeborn?’

‘Yes darling?’

‘I love you with every part of my being. But please, I beg of you; stop calling me darling, it is not very … male.’

They were ascending the stairway that led to Galadriel’s talan. ‘Oh, I apologise Haldir, I shall stop calling you darling.’ They continued rising through the great Mallorn. ‘I shall call you ‘sweetmeat.’

‘No! Not darling, not sweetmeat.’

‘Snookums?’

‘No!’

‘Poppet?’

‘Again, no!’

‘Ah. Snuggle dumpling?’

‘Silvertree, if you continue in such a vein I shall have no choice but to throw you off this stairway and that would upset me terribly.’

Celeborn laughed. ‘You may find me more of a challenge if you tried that … cuddle-pup!’

They had reached the top of the stairway.

They moved into the open area, Haldir caught the Lord’s arm and pulled him close. ‘I know how nervous you are beloved. Don’t be. I will always be with you. I will always love you. You are my light, my sun and moon, my strong tree and my honeybun.’

‘Honeybun? Haldir! I didn’t know you cared,’ and Celeborn leaned in and pecked his cheek.

‘You’re hopeless,’ Haldir said as he swatted Celeborn’s arm.

They entered the large area that served as a reception hall for the Lady’s talan. ‘Suilad!’ Celeborn called out. They waited and when neither a handmaiden nor servant appeared, he turned to Haldir. ‘Do you think Galadriel is otherwise engaged? There doesn’t seem to be anyone around.’

‘You may be right, what do you suggest?’

Before Celeborn could reply there came a soft cough. They turned and Frodo was facing them, quickly tucking his shirt into his trousers and pulling up his braces. He had dressed in obvious haste; his hair was dishevelled, there was a faint blush to his cheeks and his eyes sparkled like sapphires.

‘My Lord Celeborn; Marchwarden,’ he bowed to them both, ‘I beg forgiveness for the lack of proper greeting,’ he blushed to the tips of his ears.

‘No apology needed, Ringbearer. Is my Lady available?’ Celeborn asked with all the nonchalance he could muster.

‘Er … um … I shall check. Please, make yourselves comfortable,’ and with that he disappeared into the depths of the talan.

‘Did you see the love in his eyes?’ Haldir chuckled.

‘Ai … and in his breeches,’ Celeborn replied.

They stood together while they waited, sharing smiles and little caresses. It was some time before Lady Galadriel appeared. She walked barefoot, her gown was rumpled and her hair was … wild. Celeborn looked wide eyed at his wife. Never had he seen her looking so wanton and glorious. He also noted that Frodo stood protectively by her side and he quickly reassessed his opinion of the Perian.

‘My Lord, Marchwarden Haldir, how lovely to see you both,’ and she kissed her husband on the cheek. She then turned to Haldir and he could not contain his shock as she kissed him on the cheek as well. ‘Come, let us take refreshment.’

‘You obviously need something, my dear,’ Celeborn smiled at her.

She laughed her golden laugh and her smile radiated throughout the Mallorn. She led them into her comfortable sitting room; Frodo disappeared briefly before reappearing with a laden tea tray. He poured tea for them all then cut a sliver of moist cake and delicately fed it to Galadriel. She licked her lips and nodded to the Hobbit. He cut a larger slice and commenced to feed her again.

‘Honey and apple cake,’ Frodo said, ‘Uncle Bilbo’s recipe, I made it this morning; here, try some,’ and he cut slices and passed them to the guests. Frodo returned to Galadriel and fed her the last piece of cake.

Celeborn cleared his throat. ‘Hrmph … could I talk with you for a moment dear?’

Galadriel smiled at Frodo and touched his nose gently with her finger. ‘I think my husband has something important to tell us Frodo.’

‘I’m certain he has, Lady.’

‘Then let us put our pleasure to one side and harken to his words.’

‘Good idea,’ and he made himself comfortable on the arm of her chair, allowing his hand to rest gently on her shoulder.

‘My dear, ‘Celeborn started, then realised he still held a plate of cake. He looked around for somewhere to put it, in the end he handed it to Haldir. ‘My dear … I am here to ask something of you … something important. Something that could change the way we live; something …’

‘Oh for Elbereth’s sake Celeborn, get on with it!’ Haldir chided.

Galadriel clapped her hands and laughed with joy. ‘I do believe you two have recognised your love for each other at long last.’

‘Yes, well…’ Celeborn muttered.

‘…And you want to ask me I would mind if you bonded with him?’

‘Are you reading my mind again?’ Celeborn accused.

‘Of course, my darling,’ and she laughed again.

‘Oh,’ and Celeborn slumped back into his chair.

‘My Lady,’ Haldir jumped to his feet holding two plates of cake, which he handed back to Celeborn. ‘I love Celeborn with my whole being. I am nothing without him and I will not lose him, not now I have found him,’ he stared defiantly at her.

She rose and went to him. ‘My dear, dear Marchwarden, I have known for a thousand years about your feelings for your Lord, my husband,’ she turned to Celeborn, relieved him of the two plates of cake which she handed to Frodo, ‘and I have known about your love for Haldir for just as long, my darling. Do you think I begrudge either of you happiness? No, I rejoice. Just as I hope you rejoice in my happiness. Come husband,’ and she held out her hands and pulled him to his feet. ‘And you two as well,’ she said to Haldir and Frodo.

They formed a circle; Galadriel took Celeborn’s hands again. ‘I will always love you, Celeborn. But things change. We grow and move forward. Your heart is now with Haldir. Join with him, with my blessing.’

Frodo and Haldir watched as a soft white light engulfed the other two. They stepped towards each other and exchanged a gentle kiss.

‘It is done Celeborn, our bond is severed; now take Haldir’s hands.’

Celeborn did as he was bid; and as the bond was formed with Haldir, he saw the Marchwarden’s thoughts. He saw his life; experienced his sorrows and his happiness; saw his victories and defeats. Above all, he saw, felt and tasted the love Haldir had always had for him.

‘I love you Silvertree,’ Haldir whispered as he leaned in and kissed his meleth.

‘As I love you, Haldir,’ and they hugged each other and laughed.

‘And now …’ Galadriel said. She knelt in front of Frodo and took his hands. They looked at each other for many minutes and finally, they smiled. ‘It is done. The Valar in their grace have allowed this out of their love for the First Born.’ She stood, ‘let us rejoice in our new bonds of love; let us partake of wine, let music be played and songs sung and let us be merry.’

‘Oh Galadriel?’

‘Yes, Frodo my love?’

‘I think what you mean to say is “let’s have a party”’.

‘I will endeavour to do better, beloved,’ and she kissed him.

‘A party?’ Haldir said, ‘could I invite …’

‘I don’t think a party is a good idea at the moment,’ a voice said.

All four turned to face the newcomer.

‘Daughter!’ Celeborn went to his daughter and hugged her; then Galadriel pulled Celebrían into an embrace. ‘What brings you to Caras Galadhon?’

‘I am pleased that I have found you together, for I have news.’

‘Come sit then and tell us your news, sell-nin,’ and Celeborn led her to a chair. The others sat with her. ‘Is Tarmielwë not with you?’

‘No, she stayed behind with Mithrandír.’

‘Mithrandír?’ Galadriel’s voice held a note of fear.

‘There is much to tell, but first you need to know…’ she paused, ‘… I think Mithrandír is leaving.’

 

***********************

 

_ TRANSLATIONS _

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_Ai = Yes_

_Aiii = A call/shout of distress or an exclamation!_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

Fëa = Spirit or Soul

_Galadhel (s) = (S) Tree Man (e.g. Haldir is a Galadhel…)_

_Galadhrim (p) = (S) Tree People (… but a ‘patrol’ or Haldir and his brothers are Galadhrim)_

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Gwanur = Brother/Kinsman_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = My love_

_Mellon = Friend_

_Mellon-nin = My Friend_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Pen-neth = Little/Young One_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_Telemnar Lestánore = Silver Flame of Doriath_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘What? Leave the house or actually leave his husband?’ Frodo asked.
> 
> Celebrían shook her head. ‘I’m not sure; from what he said it wasn’t clear if he simply wanted to not be in the same house as Elrond … or whether he meant to break the bond.’
> 
> ********************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta - just me; so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thank you to all you lovely readers and your comments - it is appreciated.
> 
> *******************************************************

Chapter 22

_“… my soul failed when he spake: I sought him, but I could not find him; I called him, but he gave me no answer.”_

_Song of Solomon; Chapter 5_

************

‘CONFOUND IT ALL ELROND, I LOVE YOU. I would never hurt you. Yet each time I make to touch you, you pull away,’ Mithrandír moved a step closer to his husband. ‘I do not seek sex, only … only to be able to hold you, to comfort you.’ Slowly he reached out his hand to touch the elf’s face.

Elrond stood frozen to the spot; his eyes closed and his face tight with panic. Where once Mithrandír never raised his voice to him, now it seemed that each day the wizard lost his temper and would shout at him. He felt the gentle finger trace a soft line down his cheek. It felt so good. But as he leaned into that caress, the image of Ereinion leapt into his mind, mocking and leering. He pulled sharply away.

‘No,’ he said and snapped his eyes open. He saw Mithrandír’s smile fade upon his lips. Saw the eyes fill with sadness and hurt once again and his face crease with the pain of yet another rejection. He watched in silence as his husband turned and walked out of the room.

 

*************************

 

‘And so Mithrandír spends more and more time with me,’ Celebrían concluded the telling of her news. She had told them about what Elrond had done to her; but how this time she was healing quickly, because she understood that Elrond was sick of mind and not yet fully healed. Her parents had comforted her, Galadriel saying that she had picked up that something was wrong with her daughter, but could perceive nothing of that that hurt.

‘So you think Mithrandír is really going to leave him?’ Celeborn asked.

‘He has reached the end. The twins fear for him; he hardly eats, hardly sleeps and he tries his hardest to break through whatever barrier Elrond has built around himself. And the way Elrond shouts at him … the twins say the language their father uses towards Mithrandír would make a Gondorian foot- soldier blush.’ Celebrían was silent then, allowing what she had said to sink in with everyone.

‘What else?’ Galadriel spoke very quietly to her daughter. ‘What else has happened?’

‘Lady Elwing.’ She waited for the cries of shock to die down. ‘She came to visit four … nay, five days ago. She spent time with Mithrandír as has been her routine when she visits; he tells her what has happened since she last saw her son, tells her what has changed. This time, Elrond burst into the study where they were sitting and talking, and … he accused lady Elwing of conspiring with the wizard to get rid of him, to consign him to some prison or other.’ She paused briefly, unable to continue. Frodo placed a fresh cup of tea on her hands and waited by her until she had taken several deep gulps. He squeezed her hand.

Celebrían composed herself once again. ‘Thank you Ringbearer, that was most welcome. Of course, Lady Elwing denied any such thing,’ she continued with her story. ‘He … he called her an interfering old hag who should have died eons ago so as not to bother him or anyone else. He told her to get out and never to return as he hated her. He … then took his precious butterfly clasp and threw it at her.’

‘Who told you this?’ Celeborn asked his daughter as he came and sat by her, taking her hands in comfort.

‘The Lady Elwing first of all. She came to me immediately after; she walked, as she told me she was too shocked and hurt to transform into the bird and fly home. Then two days ago, Mithrandír came and told me the same thing. He was distraught, it was the lowest I have ever seen him. That is when he told me he might have to leave Elrond. I did not know to whom I could talk, so I came here.’

‘What? Leave the house or actually leave his husband?’ Frodo asked.

Celebrían shook her head. ‘I’m not sure; from what he said it wasn’t clear if he simply wanted to not be in the same house as Elrond … or whether he meant to break the bond.’

The room erupted as everyone started to talk at once.

‘Peace!’ It was Haldir who called out. The talking stopped and all turned to look at him. ‘Now, while I have not been privy to exactly what has been going on between two of my dearest friends, I have heard enough from my brothers and other Galadhrim to know that the situation is serious. I suggest that we, as friends and relatives of both, go to New Imladris and give what help we can. Whether it is support to Mithrandír or both, it matters not; it only matters that we give help in whatever way we can.’

Celeborn moved from his daughter to his lover, pulled him to his feet and kissed his soundly. ‘You are _the_ most sensible elf,’ he said as he released the blushing Marchwarden.

‘Come along then,’ Frodo was already up and walking towards the stairs, ‘let’s get a move on. We could be there in less than a day if we take horses.’

There was a flurry of activity as the five made their way down the long stairway, talking as they went of the help they could give.

‘We need horses, fast ones’ boomed Celeborn as they reached ground level. They had to wait a few minutes before fully saddled and harnessed horses were brought to them. Frodo looked at the great stallion that was given to him.

‘I think I had better ride with Galadriel for surely this fine beast is one of Shadowfax’s offspring,’ he grinned.

‘Ah, yes. You are correct in your assumption Ringbearer. But fear not! He will not let you fall,’ Celeborn said, ‘for he is Nimrodel, as swift and sure as the flowing waters of his namesake; the stirrups will be shortened for you and you will be quite safe.’

Nimrodel tossed his head in agreement. Like all Elven horses, his mane was long and intricately plaited with bright ribbons and bells. His forelock skilfully arranged so to as not to impede his sight. His tail was long, almost to the ground and his coat gleamed in the soft sunlight. His caparison was soft leather and fine fabrics, light yet sturdy enough for lengthy travel. Frodo although uncertain, marvelled at the beast.

‘If you are certain then,’ Frodo patted the neck of the great horse who looked back at him with merriment in his eyes as he stamped one great hoof on the ground. Frodo was helped into the saddle and his stirrups were shorted. He took the light reins. Galadriel winked at him reassuringly. ‘Right, Nimrodel my lad, I’m in your hands,’ and he clucked as he knew that would make the horse move.

‘Come then, let us fly!’ Galadriel called and the company set off.

Nimrodel needed no further encouragement as he leapt into a gallop and followed the others. Frodo held on tightly for only a short while until it became clear to him that Nimrodel really wasn’t going to let him fall.

‘We are the wind that blows in from the sea; we are the river’s swiftly running water; on Nimrodel, on!’ Frodo whispered to his mount. Nimrodel pricked up his ears, whinnied in answer and sped through the forest towards New Imladris.

 

**********************

 

Mithrandír dashed the tears away from his cheeks as he walked out into the gardens; and he kept on walking. He gave no heed to where his feet were leading him. His only thought was of the feel of Elrond’s cheek under his finger. The charge of emotion that had passed through that touch had shaken him and he thought in that split second, that this time, Elrond would respond to him. Indeed, for a brief moment, his husband had leaned into the caress. Then the familiar pattern of rejection and hate surfaced once again.

He was now at a loss as to what else he could do to reach the elf. He had been patient, caring, understanding, soothing and non-demanding. He had kept himself to the periphery of Elrond’s initial care in the immediate aftermath of his ordeal. Today would be the two hundred and nineteenth time Arnor had risen and set since then. In that time he had tried everything to gain access to his beloved’s heart again, even leaving their bed and sleeping separately from his husband. How many times he had risen from bed in the dead of night, rigid with need to bring himself to unloved release?

Each new day meant Elrond became more distant. Sometimes, he would feel himself observed and when he turned, Elrond would look away with a yelp of surprise at getting caught. All of the elf’s physical scars were healed and he was back to glowing health, in fact, he was better than he had ever been, although he still did not eat much; his hair was long, glossy and sleek; his form muscular and toned and his beautiful features became more lovely each day. His mind though … his mind was ugly, malicious and hateful. Elrond was a shrew, a harridan and was frigid. He had driven Erestor and Glorfindel away; he kept screaming at the twins to leave as well. Fortunately, they were young and strong, so stood up to their father, refusing to be cowed by Elrond’s venom.

But for how much longer?

Elrond’s treatment of his naneth however, was unforgivable and it was this outburst that had brought Mithrandír close to wanting to leave. Elwing had been stricken by her son’s words; she had left without picking up the beautiful hair clasp Elrond had thrown at her. He had then spent the rest of the day trying to reason with Elrond, trying to discover why he had said such terrible things to his nana. The words of hate that his husband had spewed out at him over the day finally overwhelmed his spirit. To be so loathed and despised so much by the one he loved most in the world, utterly depressed him.

The following day he had gone to Celebrían for a cup of tea and a friendly ear to listen to his woes. She had listened and she had told him of Elwing’s visit. He had confirmed all that Elwing had said. Celebrían had recovered from Elrond’s assault quicker than anyone had thought she would. It still concerned her of course, but with Tarmielwë’s help, she had overcome her fear and had proved to be a strong and wise friend in the ensuing weeks and months. She had become his peaceful haven after the turbulent days and nights he endured with Elrond.

The twins were his support as well. But they were also caught in the maelstrom of their father’s emotions. He would spend as much time soothing them as they did him. He knew they stayed because of him; they didn’t want him to be alone with their father.

He stopped. He had left the boundaries of their house far behind. He was now in the verdant meadowlands that lay beyond New Imladris, the name the twins had given the house and was now used by all. If he remembered correctly, there was a small tarn nearby; he would find it, perhaps a swim would help him think. Setting off again in what he hoped was the right direction, his thoughts turned to the rescue.

He had mulled over and over again the circumstance of the rescue. Why had Elrond been found, yet nothing of Gil-galad? He did not search further into the Void that day as his main concern was to get the broken body of his husband to the Healers. Anyway, the Void was limitless and unknown. He could have been lost and never found his way out. And what of the one who was held within the Void? Did He know that there were others in his prison? He shook his head, trying to make sense of it all. One thing was clear however, he would now quite cheerfully kill Gil-galad should he ever come across him; but with the High King dwelling with Námo in the Halls of Waiting, that possibility was remote, if not impossible. Anyway, could you kill afresh one who was already dead?

His sense of direction had not failed him; the tarn shimmered and sparkled in the late afternoon sun. It was small, crystal clear and very inviting. He found a spot at the water’s edge and undressed. He waded in, the coldness of the water making him gasp. He dived and swam underwater. When he surfaced he was in the middle of the tarn and his mind was refreshed and beginning to clear. Treading water he surveyed the banks; a grove of tall silver beeches was on one side, the rest of the waterside was open meadow. He floated on his back; birds sang and all was peaceful. He kicked from time to time to stop himself sinking, the splashes the only other sound.

‘I cannot live without his love,’ he spoke to the sky and clouds. ‘Why will he not allow me near? Aiii, Elbereth, look down on me and give me your guidance. You above anyone know of what we have shared and know the true depth of our love.’

But Elbereth did not answer.

 

**********************

 

‘Do not interfere, wife,’ Manwë Súlimo paced before the serene figure seated before him.

‘Tell me not to interfere, husband when thou hast meddled in the affairs of thy Father for eons.’

‘I forbid thee to mention this,’ the Lord of the Valar said through gritted teeth.

Varda, known as Elbereth, rose gracefully. ‘Too long hast thou played thy games; too long hast thy secret visits to thy brother gone unhindered.’

‘Wife, do not interfere,’ he threatened.

‘Dost thou threaten me husband?’ and she laughed. ‘I will not allow those I love to be thus used. They are innocents, caught up in thy deadly game.’

He moved closer to her. ‘I warn thee again, wife. Do not interfere and do not go against thy husband.’

She looked at him for a brief moment. ‘Very well, it shall be as thou command. I will not interfere,’ and with a brilliant smile that lightened the world, she kissed his cheek and walked out into her gardens.

Manwë smiled to himself, pleased with his victory. Yet, even as he smiled, doubt crept into his mind. He thought that she had conceded too easily and far too quickly. She was up to something, but what?

 

***********************

 

_ TRANSLATIONS _

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_Ai = Yes_

_Aiii = A call/shout of distress or an exclamation!_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

Fëa = Spirit or Soul

_Galadhel (s) = (S) Tree Man (e.g. Haldir is a Galadhel…)_

_Galadhrim (p) = (S) Tree People (… but a ‘patrol’ or Haldir and his brothers are Galadhrim)_

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Gwanur = Brother/Kinsman_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = My love_

_Mellon = Friend_

_Mellon-nin = My Friend_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Pen-neth = Little/Young One_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_Telemnar Lestánore = Silver Flame of Doriath_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elf’s face was inches away from his own and Mithrandír saw the raw anger in the body, coiled, ready to spring. What was happening? Whom did Elrond hate? Him … or Gil-galad?
> 
> *******************************************************

Chapter 23

_“… but I found him whom my soul loveth: I held him, and would not let him go …”_

_The Song of Solomon; Chapter 3_

_************_

Mithrandír drifted weightless in the clear water. His body supported by the merest flap of his feet. He closed his eyes as he drifted and allowed his body to experience the sensation of freedom the water gave him. Opening his eyes, he turned onto his belly and swam to the water’s edge; he had his answer.

He lay naked in the sweet grass and Arnor’s rays warmed and dried his body. He could not help but remember back to those halcyon days in Alqualondë when he would wait for Elrond in the long grass of the headland by Elwing’s Tower. The grass rustled; he sat up quickly.

‘Who is there?’ he called out. Rising, he went to his clothes and pulled on his trews. He was being watched. ‘Come out! Show yourself!’ he shouted.

Nothing stirred.

He walked around the immediate area hoping to catch a glimpse, however fleeting, of who or what, was watching him. When he saw no-one and nothing, he relaxed, but only slightly. Elves had a knack of hiding in plain sight and only the most foolhardy lowered their guard completely. He sat with his back deliberately turned to whoever was there. The hairs of the back of his neck prickled, so he knew he was still observed. Picking up a small pebble, he threw it and watched as the ripples grew and faded on the surface of the water. Whoever it was, moved closer to him. He hummed softly to himself, one of Bilbo’s songs. He smiled as he did so; the old Hobbit could always make him smile. It was directly behind him now; he tensed, it was an elf, of that he was sure.

‘Come and sit instead of skulking around,’ he invited.

‘I was not skulking; I was … following.’

Mithrandír glanced up in surprise. ‘What are you doing here?’ he demanded harshly.

Elrond sat next to him, not too close. ‘I followed you.’

‘Why?’

‘You were upset.’

‘You upset me, Elrond. I needed to be alone, I needed to think.’

The elf made no reply so they sat quietly, staring ahead.

‘Have you thought of anything?’ Elrond asked at last.

‘Yes; yes I have.’

‘Will you tell me?’

Mithrandír turned and looked at his husband. Elrond was sitting cross-legged, his hands folded in his lap. He was staring at the water as a gentle breeze blew his hair and ruffled the soft tunic he was wearing. His legs showed strong and muscular through the thin material of his trews; he was barefoot as had been his habit since arriving in Eldamar. His bottom lip, so ruined by his captor had healed and left only a small scar, which only went to enhance his beauty. His ruined ear was hidden by his long hair. Mithrandír felt his heart thump within his chest. He loved Elrond. He loved their conversations together and the sometimes heated discussion over a poem, book or piece of music. He adored his body and wanted nothing more than to reach out and kiss him deeply, wantonly and passionately.

‘I will seek Manwë Sulimo,’ he said.

‘To what end?’

‘Elrond, I cannot live with you, not in any meaningful way I would like. Conversely, I cannot live without you; you are part of me, you make me whole. I cannot, will not return to being only half of what I am now.’ He sighed heavily, ‘I am choosing a third way.’

Elrond shot him a look, anger suffused his face. ‘And what is this third way?’

‘I will ask Manwë to return me to my original form; to become that which I once was. I will neither love nor hate; I will have no deep emotions to boil inside me. I will become elemental once again and be neutral.’

‘SO YOU WILL LEAVE ME?’ Elrond whipped around, his face flushed with anger, his fist raised as if to strike.

‘I will release you from our vows.’

‘DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?’

‘No Elrond. I love you. I love you more than my own life.’

Elrond was now kneeling before him. ‘YOU WILL STILL LEAVE’, his eyes flashing yellow in his anger. ‘THEY ALL LEAVE ME. EVERYONE I HAVE EVER LOVED LEAVES ME AND YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT.’

Mithrandír frowned at this attack and moved back slightly. This was different. ‘You left me, Elrond,’ he said very gently, ‘emotionally and physically. You left me.’

‘DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH? DO YOU CARE?’

‘Elrond …’

‘No, of course you don’t,’ Elrond spat, ‘like all the rest you take; take everything and when I need you, you leave. Well leave. Damn well go and know that I hate you.’

‘You do not hate me …’

‘I hate you.’

The elf’s face was inches away from his own and Mithrandír saw the raw anger in the body, coiled, ready to spring. What was happening? Whom did Elrond hate? Him … or Gil-galad?

‘How much to you hate me?’ he kept his voice low and even.

‘How much? I’ll show you how much. Do you know what it is like to be taken? DO YOU?’ With that, Elrond pinned his husband to the ground and ripped open the ties to his trews. ‘To have hands grope you, squeeze you? Hands that once caressed in love now only abuse in hate?’

Mithrandír remained calm; he did not fight back, he finally understood what was going on in the elf’s mind. He looked at his husband’s body; his erection was jutting through the thin fabric of his trews. A small point of wetness showed on the fine material.

Elrond press his weight against Mithrandír while one hand pulled his trews down. ‘Have you been violated by someone you trusted and loved?’ The elf’s voice was ragged with lust; he was panting as he fumbled with the ties of his own trews and released his arousal.

‘Elrond …’

‘Oh don’t bother begging. Begging gets you nowhere, it happens anyway,’ Elrond sneered. The elf’s eyes were growing darker as his lust increased. Roughly, he pulled Mithrandír’s trews down to his ankles, forcefully bent his knees to his chest and plunged himself into his husband without any form of preparation. Mithrandír called out in pain. ‘Scream and shout all you like; no one hears, no one cares.’

Elrond was pumping hard, his breath short and rasping. ‘And … as … you are … raped … your body responds,’ he grunted in his exertion. ‘You become … erect … and … as it … continues … ugh … ugh … you spend. I hate you IhateyouIhateyou … EREINION,’ and with one last thrust, he came within his husband.

Mithrandír’s body had indeed responded to the violation. As each thrust hit his pleasure spot, so he became aroused. By the time Elrond spent himself, he was rigid, although he did not spend himself.

Elrond slumped onto his husband, panting and groaning. ‘Ah … ah … ah …’ his eyes refocused and he looked at his husband. ‘Olórin … what have I done?’

Mithrandír met his gaze. ‘Only what was done to you, melme,’ he said softly, ‘only now, you do not hate me. You named the one whom you truly hate.’

Elrond rolled away from him and curled into a ball. Mithrandír pulled his trews up and fastened them before taking Elrond, who was trembling, in his arms and rocking him. He pushed the long hair out of his face and kissed Elrond’s brow. His husband did not pull away.

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry,’ Elrond said over and over.

‘I know beloved. You have not really harmed me; nothing that will not heal,’ for the first time, Mithrandír felt he was talking to Elrond and not someone else. His husband was rational and called him Olórin, the first time since …

‘Why did I do it?’ Elrond whispered.

‘I fear you needed to hurt me in order to claim back the life Gil-galad took from you.’

‘But …’

‘Elrond, you were not raping me, but Gil-galad. It was his name you called out in your hatred.’

‘I trusted him. Loved him,’ Elrond gave a shuddering gulp.

‘Yes, I know. That is why you have been so traumatised.’

‘Olórin? I think I wanted him to love me again. But he didn’t. He took me, defiled me. Is that bad of me?’

Mithrandír stoked his cheek. ‘No, melme, the High King was special to you and always would have been if he hadn’t done this terrible thing to you.’ Elrond buried his head in his husband’s chest and wept quietly. ‘You have done nothing wrong, my beloved husband. Do you believe me?’ Elrond did not respond. ‘You are not to blame for anything that happened to you. You are the victim, not the violator.’

‘But I became erect and I … ejaculated. I must have enjoyed it,’ Elrond whispered.

Mithrandír took his face and looked into his eyes. ‘Elrond, listen to me. You did nothing wrong; you did not enjoy it. It was only your body responding to a stimulus, not you. You do not love Gil-galad; you love me and I love you.’

‘I do love you Olórin, please don’t leave me. I will try to be better.’

Mithrandír held him close. Was Elrond truly back? He looked down at his husband; Elrond’s eyes were closed and his breathing was regular. He lay him on the soft grass and spooned himself against him, bringing his arm over his chest to protect him as he slept. He looked into the darkening sky and the stars that began to appear. ‘Elbereth, if you hear me, grant my love peace. Allow him to heal in his mind as he had healed in his body. I love him and do not want to lose him. Bring him back to me; please.’

As he closed his eyes to join his husband in sleep, nothing stirred, nothing moved in the soft starlight, except a delicate white butterfly that landed on Elrond’s hair. He smiled as he drifted into sleep. He had been heard.

 

**********************

 

_ TRANSLATIONS _

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_Ai = Yes_

_Aiii = A call/shout of distress or an exclamation_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

Fëa = Spirit or Soul

_Galadhel (s) = (S) Tree Man (e.g. Haldir is a Galadhel)_

_Galadhrim (p) = (S) Tree People (… but a ‘patrol’ or Haldir and his brothers are Galadhrim)_

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Gwanur = Brother/Kinsman_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = My love_

_Mellon = Friend_

_Mellon-nin = My Friend_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_Telemnar Lestánore = Silver Flame of Doriath_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘My mind was filled with soft and healing words. I saw the night sky filled with stars and I saw a face. It was a woman and she smiled at me. It was her.’
> 
> ‘Her? Who do you mean?’
> 
> *********************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by me - so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> *****************************************

Chapter 24

_“Many waters cannot quench love, neither can the floods drown it_ _… “_

_Song of Solomon; Chapter 8_

_************_

He heard his name called. He was asleep, yet he clearly heard it. His body rose up and he looked down upon himself, still sleeping with Elrond safely enfolded in his arms.

‘Olórin?’

He turned and faced the Lady Nienna. ‘My Lady,’ he fell to his knees before her and kissed her proffered hands. ‘Forgive me, Lady; I have not given thee any honour of late.’

‘Thou hast had other, more important things on thy mind, my dear Olórin,’ she pulled him to his feet and kissed his cheeks. She radiated warmth and beauty. Tonight, her gown was silver encrusted with Mithril, so that it sparkled like the night sky; her long cloak was the deepest blue, like a summer night. Her black hair framed her perfect face and fell long and thick to her waist. She is the Vala of comfort and healing; of hope and endurance of the Spirit. Olórin was always her favourite. ‘He hath suffered much,’ she said, looking down upon the sleeping elf with compassion filled eyes.

‘Ai, Lady, more than any Elda should.’

‘Thou stayed with him, my son. Many wouldst have left, but thou saw the depth of his hurt and thou stayed with him. Elbereth is grateful, for she loves him dearly.’

‘As do I, Lady.’

‘I am sent to heal him, my son. I knowst thou hast asked for the help and succour of Lady Elbereth; to this end she hath charged me with the healing of thy husband and one true love.’

‘Thou wouldst do this thing for him?’

‘I do it … for thee both,’ and she smiled upon him. Her slender fingers touched his cheek and he felt her power. ‘I will enter his mind whilst he is asleep and erase all memory of his torment; he will remember some things, but mainly, he will remember only that he was sick and that thou stayed to heal him.’

‘My gratitude to Lady Elbereth and to thee … will be eternal,’ and he bowed to her.

She smiled. ‘I confess it wouldst have been nice to have thee back with me, my child. But I knowst thou wouldst have been greatly unhappy and Elrond, thy beloved husband, would have eventually faded without thee.’

He nodded. He knew that, and even though he may have become Maia, he would have known and it would have destroyed him.

Lady Nienna kneeled by the sleeping form of Elrond. She kissed his brow and breathed on him, she closed her eyes. As she opened them, two large tears dropped onto the face of the Elf Lord. Her image shimmered and faded in and out of being as she entered Elrond’s mind.

Mithrandír watched, hardly daring to breath.

Elrond muttered and moved in his arms. He called out briefly, but was then calm. He smiled and Mithrandír saw his husband tighten his grasp of his physical body and snuggle deeper into him.

Her form solidified once more. ‘Aiii!’ she called as she was fully back.

Mithrandír was by her side to support her body as she slumped backwards. ‘My Lady? My Lady, what has happened?’

Nienna pulled herself from his arms and stood. She spread her arms wide, became luminous and her Being expanded until it seemingly filled the whole of the night sky. She lifted her head and sang. The words were old beyond the reckoning of Maiar, Istari or Elda, yet they flowed through Mithrandír’s body like water cascading over rocks. The song finished and she returned to her familiar form.

‘I needst to tell thee something, Olórin. Something thou mayst not wish to hear, yet hear it thou must.’

‘Speak, I beg thee, Lady,’ he clutched her hands.

‘My son, it pains me to tell thee this. Thou hast already guessed his tormentor was the High King; but it was him in form only. Ereinion is being used.’ She paused. ‘Olórin,’ she sighed, ‘my brother is behind all of this.’

‘Thy brother?’ Mithrandír did not understand. How could Lord Manwë be behind this?

‘The most fair and most corrupt of us all; the one whose name is cursed to the very end of time. Our Father’s most beautiful son and his most malignant adversary.’

He was stunned. How could Morgoth have taken over the body and mind of Gil-galad? Morgoth is exiled in the Void.

‘Our brother was visited from time to time by our brother, Manwë,’ she replied in answer to his silent question. ‘I fear this betrayal has caused much harm. I have spoken with Father. His anger will be without limit … as will be his pain.’

‘Where is the Dark One now, Lady?’

‘When I found Him, He fled thy beloved; he is once again in the form of the High King and hath sought refuge in the ancient city,’ she frowned. ‘Olórin, heed my words. Thou canst not go against the Valar and thou canst not kill the High King without also killing our brother.’

‘But the horror …’

She stood quietly for a long time, her eyes closed as if in contemplation. She opened her eyes and nodded. ‘Thou knowst the consequences if thou pursues this; art thou prepared to pay the price?

‘Ai, Lady. I understand The Valar will not punish one of their own. But I am not Vala. I can punish them both.’

She nodded. ‘I understand, my son. Whatever thou doest, it will rest in the hands of Father. His anger is great, but knowst and understandeth this Olórin, his love for His Children is greater.’

‘I will take full responsibility, my Lady,’ he looked down at the calmly sleeping body of Elrond, ‘I do this for my husband.’

‘He is healed, my son. All vestige of the Dark One has been cleansed from his Fëa … he is pure once again.’

Mithrandír fell to his knees and kissed the hem of her gown. ‘I thank thee; my husband thanks thee.’

She raised him up. ‘Go back now and be at peace with each other. But go slowly and gently with him; he will be fragile for some time, but he will no longer reject thee. His love for thee is deep, my son, deeper than thou knowst. Farewell Olórin, may the Light and Grace of the Valar shine upon thee, thy family and thy friends, son of my heart.’

He bowed as she shimmered and vanished. He turned, looked upon the sleeping forms, gave a deep, happy sigh and returned to his physical self.

 

**********************

 

‘What hast thou done, wife?’ Manwë Sulimo, Lord of the Valar accused his wife, who was taking tea with her brother-in-law, Lord Irmo, the Vala of Dreams.

Varda, known as Elbereth, looked up from her conversation and observed her husband. He was turning a nice shade of puce and his hands were clenched in his anger. ‘Me? I have done nought, husband,’ she picked up a honey soaked pastry and popped it into her mouth.

‘Then pray tell, why is Father angry and why the ones thou lovest best sleep peacefully upon the earth as if they had not a care in the world, hmm?’ He pointed a finger at her. ‘Thou said thou wouldst not interfere. Clearly thou hast and in doing so, hath gone against thy husband,’ Manwë folded his arms and winked at his brother in triumph. Irmo merely smiled at his brother’s folly.

‘Nay, I hath kept to my word and not interfered, husband,’ Elbereth sipped her cup of fragrant cloudberry and ambrosia tea. ‘However, didst thou caution thy sister not to interfere?’ and she bestowed her most radiant smile upon her spluttering husband. She turned back to her guest. ‘Thou hast brought the healing sleep to Elrond Perelda?’ she asked Lord Irmo.

‘Of course, dearest sister,’ and he saluted her with his favourite fine, bone china cup; the one embellished with tiny, chubby elflings sleeping upon cloud pillows.

‘Good, now … a refill?’ and she poured them both more tea.

‘The last time I looked, _I_ was still in charge here and I want to know …’ Manwë stopped and tilted his head to one side, listening. ‘I am summoned,’ he said in a voice heavy with doom.

‘Then go and face Father; accept thy lumps with good grace and hope he does not see fit to promote me as Lord of the Valar in thy place. Or even … Tulkas,’ and Irmo grinned at his brother.

Lord Manwë Sulimo walked slowly away, his shoulders slumped, looking for all the world like a rebellious son being summoned to his father’s study for a telling off; which, of course, is exactly what he was.

 

**********************

 

Mithrandír opened his eyes as Elrond shifted his position within his embrace. He kissed his husband’s brow; Elrond opened his eyes and smiled at him. He yawned and snuggled deeper into the secure arms of his husband.

‘That was nice,’ he said sleepily.

‘What was?’

‘My dream and your kiss.’

'What dream, beloved?’

‘My mind was filled with soft and healing words. I saw the night sky filled with stars and I saw a face. It was a woman and she smiled at me. It was her.’

‘Her? Who do you mean?’

‘The same woman who came to me all those centuries ago when I first knew you and she showed me who you truly are. She kissed my mind and I felt safe and calm. And then I saw a man, I think it was Irmo; he spoke a word and I fell into a deep sleep.’

‘Ai, a wonderful dream to be sure. But what of my kiss?’ He ran his fingers along Elrond’s face.

‘Your kiss was better.’

‘Oh, how so?’

‘It was not a dream and I can ask for another.’

‘Ah! You were always greedy for my kisses,’ Mithrandír chuckled at the wonder of being able to banter thus with his husband once again.

Elrond was fully awake now and leaned up on his elbow. ‘I am so sorry my love,’ he said softly.

‘What for?’

‘What I did to you before. I …’

‘You did what needed to be done to start your healing.’

‘But I … violated you,’ and Elrond looked away, ashamed.

‘No, you didn’t. Just as when you goaded me into losing control that night in the pavilion in Imladris those long centuries ago, so I goaded you into losing control; I wanted you to rape me. It was the only way to get you to tell me … who it was. So my darling, beloved elf,’ he caught Elrond under the chin and brought the beautiful face up to look at him, ‘you did not violate me nor did you really hurt me.’

Elrond nodded his understanding and remained silent for a long time. Mithrandír stood up; he went and picked up his discarded shirt, still lying where he had placed it that afternoon. He put it on, stretched and twisted his body, releasing the knots.

‘We should be getting back, dawn is but a few hours away,’ he said as he offered his hand to Elrond and pulled him to his feet.

Elrond also stretched until his bones cracked. ‘We are getting too old to sleep on the hard ground,’ he grinned. They set off, walking side by side. ‘I have been very sick, haven’t I?’

‘Yes melme, yes you have. But I think you are on the mend.’

‘A healer who cannot heal himself,’ said Elrond wryly.

Mithrandír took the elf’s hand and squeezed it. ‘It was not your fault, beloved.’

‘How long?’ Elrond sighed.

‘How long what?’

‘How long have been sick?’

‘When Arnor rises, today will be two hundred and twenty days.’

Elrond shook his head. ‘I have no memory.’

‘Good. I do not wish you to have any recollection. It is better that you forget.’

‘My Fëa is back. I always felt that somehow … it wasn’t mine … that …’ he pulled Mithrandír to a stop, ‘… that there was someone else inside my mind; inside my soul,’ and he shivered at the memory.

Mithrandír caught his husband in a fierce embrace; Elrond did not pull away, instead, he put his arms around Mithrandír’s neck and hugged him back. ‘It is over, beloved elf. You are back with me and you can now heal completely.’

They continued on their way. ‘I like you calling me that,’ and Elrond blushed.

‘What about husband? Do you like to hear me call you that?’

‘Yes,’ was the soft reply.

Mithrandír wanted to take this banter further, as they would have done in better days, but he remembered Lady Nienna’s words and so stopped. That Elrond had not pulled out of that embrace was thrilling; but he needed to not rush things, this was a delicate time. They walked in comfortable silence until their house and gardens came into sight.

‘The twins will be pleased to have you home,’ Mithrandír said.

‘I recall being shrewish to them.’

‘They will forgive you, do not doubt it.’ They walked through the garden towards the house. ‘Are you hungry?’

‘Yes, as a matter of fact … I’m famished,’ Elrond smiled.

‘Good. Then let’s raid the kitchen,’ and Mithrandír led them into the house and along to the kitchen. The kitchen was tidy and smelt of rising dough. ‘Tea?’ he asked. Elrond nodded and he put the kettle on. Together they found cold meat, cheese, sweet bread and fruit.

‘A feast,’ said Elrond arranging the platters on the table. ‘Have you found any pastries?’

Mithrandír scanned the pantry shelves. ‘If Elrohir has been here before us he would have eaten all … ah! half an apple pie.’ He carried the pie to the table, set the teapot and cups in place and then sat down. Elrond was already tucking into the food and it gladdened Mithrandír’s heart to see the elf once again enjoying food. He poured two cups of tea before joining his husband in their makeshift meal. They ate in silence, smiling often at each other. With a mischievous grin, Elrond cut the apple pie in half and gave one slice to Mithrandír; he then ate his portion with relish. After another cup of tea, they both sat back, replete.

‘I haven’t enjoyed food so much in … well, a long time,’ Elrond patted his belly, ‘that was good.’ He yawned until his jaw cracked. ‘But I am still very tired; I think I will go to bed.’

Mithrandír nodded in agreement and cleared away their used crockery and replaced any food they had not consumed, back in the pantry. The washing up was left for later. Elrond took his hand and together they walked down the corridor and their bedroom.

 

*********************

 

_ TRANSLATIONS _

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_Ai = Yes_

_Aiii = A call/shout of distress or an exclamation!_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

Fëa = Spirit or Soul

_Galadhel (s) = (S) Tree Man (e.g. Haldir is a Galadhel…)_

_Galadhrim (p) = (S) Tree People (… but a ‘patrol’ or Haldir and his brothers are Galadhrim)_

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Gwanur = Brother/Kinsman_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = My love_

_Mellon = Friend_

_Mellon-nin = My Friend_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Pen-neth = Little/Young One_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_Telemnar Lestánore = Silver Flame of Doriath_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Gandalf … I wish to apologise.’
> 
> ‘Oh, what for my dear Bilbo?’
> 
> ‘All of this mess. That damnable Ring is still causing trouble isn’t it? I wish I’d never found it.’
> 
> *****************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the conclusion of this story is approaching, only a couple more chapters - which I find sad, as I love writing this relationship.
> 
> As usual, not Beta-ed, except by me - so I own any mistakes.
> 
> *************************************************

Chapter 25

_“… but I found him whom my soul loveth: I held him, and would not let him go, …”_

_The Song of Solomon; Chapter 3_

_************_

Elrond stopped outside Elladan’s room and quietly, opened the door. ‘He’s not here,’ he whispered.

‘I dare say he is with Elrohir.’

Elrond went further along the corridor to Elrohir’s room and opened the door; he stepped inside and gazed upon the twins. Elrohir and Elladan were wrapped around each other in a tangle of limbs and dark, dark hair. Their naked bodies gleamed in the soft light, their breathing soft and steady. Elrond left the room and slumped against the wall.

‘I had forgotten,’ he muttered.

‘Forgotten what, my love?’

‘How beautiful my sons are,’ and he fell into his husband’s arms. Mithrandír held him, then led him to their own bedroom. ‘Do you think they still think we don’t know?’ he said at last.

‘Yes. I’m sure of it. Now come, let me help you undress and get you into bed.’ He removed Elrond’s outer robe, then his tunic. He left his trews on and guided him to their great bed.

‘Olórin?’

‘Yes, love?’

‘Was I … was I terrible to anyone else?’ he asked as he slid under the covers.

Mithrandír sighed. ‘Well, Glorfindel and Erestor moved away … as did some of your household …’ he stopped not wanting to mention anyone else.

‘What about Celebrían?’

Their link must be returning, he sighed. ‘I am so sorry beloved, but you tried to … rape her.’

Elrond buried his head in the pillow and he curled his hands around the bed sheets. ‘Olórin, what was I?’

‘Not yourself, Elrond. You were very sick,’ and he soothed his husband’s brow. ‘Sleep now beloved, for sleep will continue your healing.’

‘Yes, I think I could sleep for an age,’ said Elrond as his eyes began to close.

Mithrandír leaned in and kissed his brow. ‘Welcome home, hervenn,’ he whispered. He then went to his linens chest for clean clothing. As he looked through, he came across his White Wizard robes, clean and fresh. He smiled to himself as he removed them and went into the bathing room to wash and dress. He slipped quietly out of the room and went to Elrohir’s room. He knocked and went in. The twins were disorientated, firstly by the knock and secondly, by Mithrandír entering their room without a by your leave.

‘Elrohir, Elladan … get up … you are needed.’

‘Mithrandír …’ a sleepy Elladan began, ‘… we were …’

‘My dear twins, I may be cabbage looking, however … I am not green. Your father and I have known about the two of you since long before we left Imladris. Now, your ada is back.’

The twins, were sitting on the edge of bed, they blinked before looking at each other, then jumped up in unison.

‘Back? Do you mean … _really back_?’ Elrohir asked.

Mithrandír smiled broadly. ‘Yes, _really back_.’ He was engulfed by two stark naked, strong Elven bodies. With one each side of him, he stroked their hair as they wept tears of joy. ‘Come along now, your ada needs you. He needs to see you strong; shed your tears now, but when you go to him, let him see your smiles and let him know you love him still. He has some memory of the things he has said and done and will need all of our reassurance to nurture him back to full healing.’

The twins raised their heads and sniffed.

‘He is sleeping now, but go and sit with him so you are there when he awakens,’ he turned to the door, ‘only … get dressed first.’

‘Where are you going, ada?’ Elladan asked.

He stopped in his tracks. Yes, he really did like the sound of that, ada! He cleared his throat of the lump that had appeared. ‘I have some business I need to finish.’

‘Will you be gone long?’ asked Elrohir.

He thought for a moment. ‘I shall be as quick as I can,’ he replied. ‘In the meantime, look after Elrond,’ he gave a reassuring smile and left the room. To stay any longer would diminish his determination to leave and make an end to all of this.

 

**********************

The twins dressed quickly.

‘Where do you think ada Mithrandír is going, ’Dan?’

‘I have no idea, but he is wearing his White Wizard’s robes and did you notice the look in his eyes? I would not like to be on the receiving end of whatever he is about to dish out,’ Elladan flicked a minute speck of fluff from his brother’s shoulder. ‘All ready?’

Elrohir nodded. ‘Do you think he knows who did this thing to ada and is going to punish them?’

‘I do, gwanur; I do,’ Elladan’s voice was grave, ‘but for now, let us concentrate on ada Elrond, Mithrandír is more than capable of looking after himself.’

They entered their father’s bedroom and approached the bed. The room was calm and cool; Elrond was in a deep, healing sleep.

‘He looks much better …,’ Elrohir whispered.

‘… Yes, look at how the dark circles have gone from his around his eyes,’ Elladan replied.

‘… And how his mouth is relaxed and no longer pinched like he was sucking a lemon …’ Elrohir continued.

‘… And …’

‘… I can hear every word you know,’ Elrond said, making his sons jump.

‘We didn’t mean to disturb you, ada …’ Elladan said.

‘I know. Now, climb onto the bed like you would do when you were elflings … and allow me to go back to my sleep.’

The twins climbed onto the bed, one each side of their father. They each placed an arm around him and in this protective cocoon, Elrond slipped back into a healing sleep.

 

***********************

 

Mithrandír went into their study. Behind his desk, set into an especially designed holder, was Glamdring. He kept it here when he was not carrying it or practicing. Now it would serve his purpose. Reaching up, he withdrew the sword from its keeping place; he felt the power of the blade run up his arm. Next, he removed the sheath that once held _Telemnar Lestánore_ and holding both above his head he spoke his intent.

‘The next time this blade is drawn, I will not sheath it again until mine enemy is slain and his blood is upon it, or I die trying.’ With the final words, he slipped Glamdring into its sheath. He sighed heavily. He had set in motion an action that could now not be halted or undone.

He crossed the room to Elrond’s desk and opened a drawer. Lying there was the delicate, filigree hair clasp, so beloved by his husband. The very same clasp that once belonged to Elwing and which her son had thrown at her in his hatred and temper. He had placed in the drawer for safe keeping. Now, he lifted it from its resting place and sweeping back his hair, he fastened the clasp in place. He touched the back of Elrond’s chair, recalling the many occasions they would each be seated at their desk, reading or working or more often, discussing some historic point from a book or scroll; sometimes the discussions became heated as one would hammer home a fact or point they thought advanced their theory.

‘I do this for you, hervenn. Please forgive me, but I cannot allow your tormentor to remain unpunished; your old lover and the foul being that has control of him need to be sent from whence they came.’ He stood for many minutes resting his hand on the chair. When he looked up, he gave a cry of surprise.

‘Sorry about that Gandalf, but I heard movement in the house,’ Bilbo said, with a sleepy yawn.

‘No harm done Bilbo, you startled me, that’s all. When did you arrive?’

‘Yesterday evening. I came to see you … to talk to you, but you had already left and the twins said Elrond had followed you. I … stayed because the twins … they were worried you see … about Elrond and you …’

‘Thank you for staying, Bilbo. Elrond is back and is healed …’ he saw Bilbo’s surprised look. ‘The Valar in their grace have healed him. He is now on the path to full recovery. He is sleeping now and the twins are with him.’

‘Oh Gandalf, I am so pleased; I can’t tell you how upset I have been by this whole thing. I shall make breakfast for them when they want it. Er … you off somewhere?’

‘Yes … I have an errand to run. And thank you for your offer, I am sure Elrond will be delighted and I know the twins do enjoy a full Shire breakfast.’

Bilbo was looking intently at him. ‘Aren’t they your white robes from …?’

‘Yes; much easier for travelling, you know,’ he hoped he sounded convincing, but Bilbo came to him.

‘Gandalf … I wish to apologise.’

‘Oh, what for my dear Bilbo?’

‘All of this mess. That damnable Ring is still causing trouble isn’t it? I wish I’d never found it.’

He knelt before the old Hobbit and took his hands. ‘My dearest Bilbo, noblest of Hobbits, friend of friends, I cannot accept your apology.’

‘Why ever not?’ said Bilbo sharply.

‘Because … none of this is your fault,’ he saw the frown on the Hobbit’s face. ‘Listen to me; you have read the ancient scrolls and books, you know more about the history of the Ainur, the music of the Creator, Eä and The Deeps of Time than even the greatest scholars of the Elda. So you must know that none of what came before was by chance. The Hobbits were sung into Being as part of a plan, and you Bilbo, were the most important part of that plan. So you see, whatever had happened on the Quest to regain Erebor, you were destined to be part of Thorin’s Company and at some point … you were destined to meet Gollum and find the Ring. You then, by your own free will, had to leave the Ring for Frodo and he was destined to fulfil the plan,’ he smiled gently as Bilbo digested this information.

‘But … but why Hobbits? Why not some great warrior from the Race of Men or Dúnedain or an Elf Lord?’

‘Because old friend, Sauron, as the puppet of Morgoth, knew all the great warriors of Men and Elves and he defeated them all. So many perished fighting Sauron, but it had to be done. You see, time was always against us. It is also why the line of Elros had to be kept hidden and secret. Then there were Hobbits … ah Hobbits! You are the Youngest Race; you are gardeners, cultivators and farmers. No one gives Hobbits a second thought, you are not powerful nor do you crave or seek power. As long as your cows give milk, your chickens lay eggs and your land produces a harvest, you are content. The Eye only turned to the Shire and the name Baggins at the very end and then … he underestimated the courage, tenacity and fortitude of Hobbits of the Shire.’ He looked at Bilbo’s shining eyes, old, yet full of wisdom and merriment.

‘Bilbo,’ he continued, ‘Hobbits may be a small and seemingly inconsequential Race, but they achieved a very great thing. By destroying the Ring, Sauron and all his evil, they brought about the end of the War; something that even the King himself could not have done. Because of Hobbits, Illúvatar’s plan succeeded.’

Bilbo was silent for a long time and then he hugged the wizard. ‘Well, when you put it like that, I take my apology back,’ and he smiled at his old friend. ‘Will you be back in time for breakfast?’

‘Second breakfast perhaps; or elevenses,’ Mithrandír rose, ‘if not, certainly by luncheon, or tea or supper. Goodbye Bilbo, my dear, dear Hobbit.’ With a final squeeze to the Hobbit’s shoulder, he took Glamdring in his hand and walked purposefully out of the room. Once outside he whistled for Shadowfax. He waited for the Meara to appear; Shadowfax trotted up to him and tossed his head in greeting. Mithrandír stroked his neck and leaned into him.

‘Come, old friend,’ he whispered, ‘we have one last campaign to attend to,’ and he leapt effortlessly onto the great back. ‘To Valimar! Run with the wind Shadowfax, on, on!’

The white steed reared up before leaping forward and galloping away, heading north towards the ancient city of the Valar.

 

**********************

_ TRANSLATIONS _

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_Ai = Yes_

_Aiii = A call/shout of distress or an exclamation!_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

Fëa = Spirit or Soul

_Galadhel (s) = (S) Tree Man (e.g. Haldir is a Galadhel…)_

_Galadhrim (p) = (S) Tree People (… but a ‘patrol’ or Haldir and his brothers are Galadhrim)_

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Gwanur = Brother/Kinsman_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = My love_

_Mellon = Friend_

_Mellon-nin = My Friend_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Pen-neth = Little/Young One_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_Telemnar Lestánore = Silver Flame of Doriath_

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the periphery of his vision he saw movement in the shadows. Slowly, he turned his head towards the approaching figure and straightened, bringing Glamdring into both hands as he did so. The being that claimed to be the last High King of the Noldor approached him and stopped not ten feet away.
> 
> ********************************************************

Chapter 26

_“bortaS bIr jablu'DI' reH QaQqu' nay”_

_Klingon Proverb._

_*****_

_“For, lo, the winter is past, the rain is over and gone;_ _”_

_The Song of Solomon; Chapter 2_

_************_

 

Mithrandír approached the city of the Valar and entered by the Western Gate, passed _Ezellohar_ , the Green mound upon which the remnants of the Two Trees still stood. Shadowfax’s hooves rang out on the marbled avenue as he walked towards the centre of the city. Mithrandír knew the way; he had spent eons in the city in the service of Lady Nienna. Valimar, of the white buildings, silver domes and golden gates appeared empty. It was not. It teemed with beings who wished to remain unseen, yet he felt their presence as he drew ever closer to the centre. Nor were the gates of Valimar gold; they were constructed of a material that reflected the sunlight, thus appearing golden. Just as the silver domes were not sliver; again, it was a material that reflected the light from Ithil. There was only one Vala who was avaricious enough to covet objects of physical gold and silver; and that was He who was using the body of the High King for his evil.

He made a turn into a broad avenue; had he continued in a straight line, he would have come to the Eastern Gate and _Máhanaxar_ , the twin mound to _Ezellohar_. There, on that mound, were set the thrones of the Valar when they gathered for a Council or to pass judgement. The thrones were in the form of a circle and to all it was known as the Ring of Doom. Perhaps today, the Valar had gathered to witness the destruction of one of their own; then perhaps, Olórin would be summoned before the Council so they could pass judgement upon him for his deed.

He reached the vast, open square that formed the centre of the city. The Fountain of Eru Illúvatar was in the middle of the square; its clear waters splashed and sang as it dropped into the marble and crystal basin of the fountain. The fountain itself was fashioned in the shape of a huge flame, reminding all of His Imperishable Spirit.

Shadowfax came to a halt and Mithrandír slid easily down from his back. ‘Go back now; go home. Your duty is done and I thank you,’ and he bowed his head to the Lord of the Mearas. In response, Shadowfax tossed his head, snickered and turn back the way he had just come. He did not look back. Mithrandír watched until he was out of sight, then turned and walked towards the fountain. He balanced Glamdring in his hand, sensing the weight and power of the blade. He walked around the fountain, concentrating on discerning the whereabouts of his adversary. Placing Glamdring before him, he leaned on the sword and waited. He was patient, an attribute he learned as Maia; nothing was rushed for ethereal beings. The span of time was meaningless; minutes, hours, days, years and eons, meant nothing; which is why he was always in trouble with Elrond. He smiled at those memories.

In the periphery of his vision he saw movement in the shadows. Slowly, he turned his head towards the approaching figure and straightened, bringing Glamdring into both hands as he did so. The being that claimed to be the last High King of the Noldor approached him and stopped not ten feet away.

‘How fares my catamite?’ The voice, although melodious, contained an arrogant sneer.

‘Better.’

‘Do you like the adjustments I made to his oh so perfect body?’

‘No. I do not.’

‘Pity. I could have done so much more if you and his family had not interfered, wizard.’

‘My name is Olórin; you would do well to remember it.’

The laughter that filled the square was cruel and mocking. ‘Remember it? You are nothing but the errand boy of a second rate Being. Whereas I am Ereinion, the Last High King, Gil-galad of his people and you should kneel before me, wizard,’ Gil-galad drew himself up to his full height, his eyes hooded, a malevolent smirk played upon his lips.

‘I know exactly who and what you are and you are no High King,’ Mithrandír kept his voice level and calm. ‘And I kneel only to She who has my pledge.’

‘Did he tell you how much he enjoyed our sojourn together? Did he tell you how he screamed with delight each time I thrust into him? How he begged for more? He is mine wizard, and always will be.’

Mithrandír, growing tired of the conversation, stood straight and with great deliberation, he held Glamdring above his head and removed the blade from its sheath. He held it before the Being; Glamdring glowed dull blue. ‘Do you recognise this blade?’

The High King’s reply was to draw his own sword.

‘You should,’ Mithrandír continued. ‘This is Glamdring, forged by the smiths in the First Age and borne by Turgon, High King of the Noldor.’

‘Then the blade is rightly mine and I call you thief. Return to me what is mine, including the Peredhel and I shall let you live.’

Mithrandír, with a grim face, held Glamdring before him refusing to be distracted by the taunts.

‘Then you are familiar with the Runes …" _Turgon aran_ _Gondolin tortha gar a matha i vegil Glamdring gûd daedheloth, dam an_ _Glamhoth_ " … now … _I_ wield the Foe of Morgoth's realm, hammer to the Din-horde,’ he swung the sword in a wide arc above his head, ‘ and I come not to bandy words with you, Morgoth the Defiler, but to take revenge for the lives you have torn asunder and for the grievous hurts you gave to my most beloved.’

‘Then you will die here, grey wizard,’ and he spat at Mithrandír’s feet.

‘White Wizard,' he corrected. ‘So be it. One of us will die in this place,’ and with that, he lunged at the figure before him with such might that the High King was momentarily caught off guard.

And so it began.

Since its building in the dim mists of the past, Valimar had not seen war, fighting or bloodshed within its sacred walls. Now, in the city of light and beauty, the darkness of Morgoth did battle with the light of the White Wizard. Deadly was the fight with neither giving any quarter. Steel clashed against bright steel as they fought. First one then the other would press the advantage. Both took an injury; Mithrandír to his shoulder and the High King to his thigh. Arnor rose to its zenith and still they fought. Mithrandír’s white tunic was soon red, then black with dried blood, both his and his adversary’s. Not once did he break eye contact with his enemy; thrusting and parrying all that the High King challenged him with.

The day wore on and still Mithrandír did not falter. His recent training held him in good stead; his sword-master had schooled him well and his anger at Morgoth burned in him and kept him strong. He spun and twisted, avoiding the keen blade wielded by the High King. He pressed forward, pushing the High King back and wrong footing him. Their swords clashed and ran down each other to the hilt so that sparks flew. They struggled against each other, each trying to gain the upper hand. When Mithrandír looked into the eyes of his enemy he saw them blaze yellow and red with fire and hate.

He took a step back. He had seen those eyes before. But where?

The High King, thinking he had an advantage over the wizard, pressed forward, swinging his blade in a high arc as he did so. His thought was to bring it down on the wizard’s head and cleave it from his body. But Mithrandír read his intention and Glamdring was ever a match. Blocking the killing cut, sparks flew once again from the tempered steel of the blades. With a sudden twist, Mithrandír jerked the sword from the High King’s hand, sending it flying; it landed with a clatter on the white marbled avenue. The King made a move to retrieve it, but Mithrandír was ready; in a move taught to him by his sword-master, he swivelled on the balls of his feet and one handed, swung Glamdring; the blade found its mark and after the follow through, Mithrandír held his position, a satisfied smile curled on his lips.

The High King stood motionless. With a look of surprise, he fell to his knees before falling forward and his head rolled away from his body. Mithrandír looked at the head and saw the eyes dim and return to their normal colour; once again, he held Glamdring aloft and carefully, he sheathed it and placed it on the ground before him. Letting out the breath he had been holding, he flung his arms wide and his head back. He was ready.

‘I am here,’ he called out. ‘I do not repent of my actions. What I did, I did for love of my husband. Deal with me as you see fit,’ and he closed his eyes in anticipation. Nothing happened. With a disappointed murmur, he tried again. ‘I am ready, I take full responsibility for my actions and I do not repent.’ He waited.

It was the sound of clapping that made him open his eyes and seek out the sound. Standing by the prone body of Gil-galad was Lord Námo.

‘Very nice speech, Olórin, pity there is only me to hear it,’ said the Vala of Death.

‘Lord Námo, so this is it, you have come for me then?’ Mithrandír said with a resigned air.

Námo looked from the body to its head. ‘Not this time,’ he said as he stooped down and picked up the head by the hair.

‘But … I am here … I am ready …’

‘My, but you are an eager one. Most try to outrun me; but you it would seem, are willing to fall into my embrace for all eternity,’ Námo lifted the head so that it was level with his eyes. ‘And _you_ my lad, have been a very naughty king,’ he wagged an accusing finger at the head.

‘I do not understand … I killed a Vala.’

Námo gave him a look of surprise. ‘Oh no, you merely released my brother back into our Father’s keeping,’ with a wave of his hand, Námo raised the body of the king, he handed Gil-galad his head, who placed it upon his shoulders so that once again, body and head of the High King were reunited.

Mithrandír was now thoroughly confused. Why was he not being punished? Had he not struck down the two in cold blood?

 ‘But what of the High King? I murdered him you know …,’ perhaps being provocative would bring about his punishment.

‘ … Not technically true; the High King is already dead; so … no harm done,’ said Námo with a cheerful smile.

Mithrandír frowned. ‘You’re not like the others are you?’ he said.

 ‘And what’s that supposed to mean?’

‘Well, you seem cheerful, happy even. I would have thought being the Vala of Death … well …’

‘Well what? I happen to like my work and I enjoy a laugh and a joke as much as the next Vala,’ Námo was brushing dirt and dust from the High King’s clothing.

‘It’s just that … well, shouldn’t you be more … serious about … what you do?’

‘Now you are confusing me with my brother; Manwë has no sense of humour and is far too serious in my opinion. But … perhaps that it why he is Lord of the Valar and I am not,’ said Námo, with a slight shrug of one shoulder.

Mithrandír stood for a moment and then sighed as the truth dawned upon him. ‘I did your dirty work, didn’t I?’

‘And we are very grateful, Olórin,’ Námo came and placed a friendly arm around his shoulder. ‘Oh come now, don’t look so upset; you have your revenge and we have the outcome Father needed. That’s win win in my books.’ He turned to the High King. ‘And you …’ he made a ‘V’ with his index and middle fingers and pointed them first at his eyes then at Gil-galad’s, ‘I will be keeping both my eyes on you from now on, my lad, no more weekend passes for you.’ He turned back to Mithrandír, ‘Go home Olórin. Go home to your husband, sons and friends and a long life to you.’ Námo took hold of the High King’s arm.

‘My Lord?’ Mithrandír called. Námo looked back at him. ‘Can you tell me, why did the High King’s eyes burn yellow and red with fire? I saw the same in Elrond’s eyes once.’

Lord Námo grinned; which was actually, a most chilling sight. ‘Have you seen such eyes before?’

‘I think … I think the Balrog in Moria had the exact same eyes. But the Balrog was not Morgoth.’

‘Ah, then you do not know?’ Námo skilfully caught the High King’s head as it toppled of his shoulders; he put it back in place and patted it down, securing it.

‘Know what?’

‘That all Balrogs have their father’s eyes. Now, farewell … really farewell this time; go home, Olórin,’ and with those words, Lord Námo placed one hand on the High King’s arm, the other on the High King’s head, shimmered and faded to nothing.

Mithrandír sat down with a bump. His shoulder was throbbing, Shadowfax was gone and he was several days walk from New Imladris. It was not the outcome he had anticipated. He let his head fall to his chest as he gathered both his thoughts and his strength. Finally, he took a deep breath in … and then blew it out slowly.

He stood, picked up Glamdring and began the long walk home.

The first night he slept under a spreading oak. He was exhausted and slept soundly. The following day, he found a stream and slaked his thirst as well as cleaning his wound. He tore strips from his tunic to clean the dried blood away. The wound was deep, but had stopped bleeding; it hurt and he hoped that it would not fester. He found berries in the hedgerows and cobnuts at the base of a hazel tree during the day. He didn’t mind in the least, in many ways, it reminded him of his days walking around Arda, but without the horrendous grey robes, rotten itchy hat and the threat of attack from any number of malevolent things. The second night he tucked himself away in the lee of a Mallorn.

By the third day he was growing increasingly light headed and started hallucinating. He was sure he could see Shadowfax in the distance. He shook his head to clear the mirage. But with each step closer, Shadowfax did not disappear; indeed, when he was within a few yards of him, Shadowfax lifted his head from the lush grass he was munching and greeted him. He fell across the white neck and stroked his friend.

‘So you got this far home, eh?’ He looked around; there was a beautiful house shimmering in the distance. There were also well tended flower beds, an orchard and … ‘Shadowfax!’ he exclaimed, ‘do you know you are eating the Lady Varda’s lawn … and fertilising it at the same time? Shame on you! Now, come along, before we are discovered.’

‘Olórin?’ a melodious voice called out. Too late! Lady Varda was walking towards the pair.

‘Greetings, my Lady,’ and he bowed low. He nudged Shadowfax and the Lord of the Mearas bent his foreleg in honour.

She laughed and gleefully clapped her hands. ‘Such manners!’ and she patted the white neck and offered the Meara an apple who accepted the tidbit greedily. ‘How farest thee, Olórin?’

‘I am well, Lady.’

‘Thou art hurt,’ and she nodded to his ripped and bloodied tunic.

‘ ’Tis nought and ’tis healing, my Lady.’

‘As thou wishest. I came to thank thee.’

‘Thy thanks are unnecessary, my Lady. It is done and I wouldst do it again.’

‘Ai, I knowst. Now, take this great Lord and begone home before he consumes my lawn entirely … although I thank him for his gift; my roses will be most pleased,’ she laughed and gave Shadowfax a kiss on his nose. She then beckoned Mithrandír closer. He knelt before her and she placed her hands upon his head in blessing. ‘Go in peace and grace, dear Olórin. Be at one with thy husband once again and enjoy thy life together,’ she leaned down and kissed the crown of his head.

When he raised his head to give her thanks, he was alone.

‘Come then, Shadowfax; take me home,’ and he leapt onto the broad back and Shadowfax walked forward, then broke into a trot before finally changing to a canter to jump the fence that surrounded the gardens of Lady Varda and Lord Manwë.  Shadowfax then dropped into an easy loping walk, as though he was taking his rider for an afternoon ride. No matter what Mithrandír did, the Meara would not go any faster. So he sat and enjoyed the ride; at least he was no longer walking and his shoulder no longer throbbed. He frowned and touched the wound. It didn’t hurt at all, in fact, it wasn’t even sore.

‘Whoaaa,’ he called and as Shadowfax slowed and finally stopped, he slid down. Undoing his tunic he examined his shoulder; all evidence of the wound had vanished. He re-buttoned his tunic and as he did so, noticed that his White Wizard robes were just that; white, gleaming white in fact. All traces of blood, gore and dirt had gone and it was no longer ripped. ‘How very odd, he muttered and remounted Shadowfax.

He must have dozed off as he was riding as when Shadowfax next stopped, it was in the courtyard of New Imladris.

‘Well bless my soul, we were quicker than I thought,’ he said to Shadowfax. He dismounted and spoke to the Meara. ‘Off you go old friend. Be happy and sire many more colts and fillies.’ He leaned his face against Shadowfax’s and the two exchanged breath. Then Shadowfax turned and trotted out of the courtyard.

Mithrandír sighed and looked towards the house. What would he find? He had been gone for many days; would Elrond be awake and healed? Or would there be more anxious days of waiting? He entered the house; he was surprised when several servants and members of the household greeted him cheerfully as he walked to his study. He placed Glamdring on his desk; he would clean and hone it later before returning it to its place on the wall. Taking a deep breath, he made his way into the house and their bedroom. But the sound of laughter drew his attention to the kitchen and the aroma of breakfast hit his nose.

The door was open and he stared in disbelief at the scene before him.

Sat at the large table was his beloved, smiling and chatting with Elrohir and Elwing. Elwing held her son’s hand and kissed it often. Elladan was at the stove helping Bilbo cook breakfast, or more accurately, eating as much as he could get away with before Bilbo caught him. And when Bilbo did catch him, he smacked the elf across the knuckles with his spatula. Glorfindel sat with Erestor, who had his nose in a book; Glorfindel had an empty plate before him but was helping himself to Erestor’s breakfast.

Oh my, surely not! Had he been away so long that the Celeborn and Haldir had formed an … obviously, close relationship. Celeborn, looking very dashing the uniform of a Guardian, was feeding Haldir mushrooms; he would then lean in and kiss the butter from the Marchwarden’s lips. Haldir looked at Celeborn with such love. Mithrandír allowed a large smile to break out upon his own lips.

Galadriel and Frodo were sitting with Celebrían and Tarmielwë, deep in conversation; the four were also tucking into breakfast and laughing.

‘Stop that Elladan, that is your ada’s breakfast. Now, be a good lad and pour more tea for everyone,’ Bilbo ordered and Elladan did as he was bid. Bilbo turned and saw him. ‘Gandalf! Look everyone, I told you he would be back by second breakfast,’ and Bilbo beamed at the room.

‘Correction, Bilbo dear,’ Glorfindel said, ‘I believe we are on third breakfast. Still, what are one or two breakfasts between friends? Mithrandír!’ and he saluted Mithrandír with his tea cup.

He was then greeted by friends and family.

‘We came to give our help and support, Gandalf,’ said Frodo, ‘we arrived this morning in time for first breakfast. Lord Elrond awoke in time for second breakfast and now you are here. Hurry up, uncle; Gandalf looks hungry.’

‘I’m sorry I was gone so long,’ Mithrandír said, looking at Elrond who left his seat and came to him.

‘Oh it was only a few hours,’ Bilbo said, ‘your errand didn’t take very long at all.’

‘No, no … I was gone four days at least …’ his eyes met the grey ones of his husband.

They stood staring at each other. Elrond looked fit and strong; his eyes burned with love, just as they once had. He was dressed simply in a shirt of pale blue, simple trews and an over tunic of darker blue; his hair was black and glossy and was once again braided. Mithrandír reached round his head and removed the butterfly clasp, allowing his hair to fall around his face. Wordlessly, he put it in its rightful place.

‘Was your errand successful?’ Bilbo asked as he plated up a huge Shire breakfast.

‘Yes it was,’ Mithrandír replied.

Whatever else was said to him he did not hear as Elrond’s hand was on his cheek and then, his lips were on his; a kiss full of promise and love. They parted and he leaned his head against Elrond’s.

‘Come along you two, plenty of time for that later, come and eat before Elladan scoffs the lot,’ Bilbo chided.

They smiled shyly at each other.

Elrond took a deep breath. ‘Well, I’m back,’ he said.

 

**********************

 

_ TRANSLATIONS _

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_Ai = Yes_

_Aiii = A call/shout of distress or an exclamation!_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

Fëa = Spirit or Soul

_Galadhel (s) = (S) Tree Man (e.g. Haldir is a Galadhel…)_

_Galadhrim (p) = (S) Tree People (… but a ‘patrol’ or Haldir and his brothers are Galadhrim)_

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Gwanur = Brother/Kinsman_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = My love_

_Mellon = Friend_

_Mellon-nin = My Friend_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Pen-neth = Little/Young One_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_Telemnar Lestánore = Silver Flame of Doriath_

 

 _[“Turgon aran Gondolin tortha gar a matha_ _i vegil Glamdring gûd dae lo, dam an Glamhoth.” =  'Turgon King of Gondolin wields, has and holds the sword Glamdring, Foe of Morgoth's realm, hammer to the Din-horde.']_

 

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Klingon proverb is the most famous one of all - and shouldn't need me to translate it.
> 
> But just in case: "Revenge, when served cold, is the best dish" (Revenge is a dish best served cold).


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I do not blame you, Olórin,’ he had said in the end. ‘I understand why this thing needed to be done … but … it was Gil-galad,’ he looked at his husband. ‘I need to be alone for a little while …’ and he rose and left the room.
> 
> ***********************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, anything between more than and less than signs > denotes speaking mind to mind.
> 
> I re-wrote this final chapter several times until I got what I needed. I think I’m now happy with it. This was partly because I didn’t want to finish the story – I have enjoyed the company of these characters.
> 
> No beta - except me!
> 
> *** Slightly changed ending***  
> As I was filing my manuscript for this story away, I saw a section for an slightly alternate ending. I have added that paragraph - and I think it rounds the story off very nicely.
> 
> ******************************************************

Epilogue

“I am my beloved's, and my beloved is mine …”

The Song of Solomon; Chapter 6

************

 

The night was dark and peaceful. Mithrandír and Elrond sat in their garden listening to the sounds of the night; the small creatures that scuffle in the undergrowth, the insects that chirp and call; the soft splash of a fountain and the merry rill of the river flowing on its way to the sea. They sat together holding hands and enjoying the contact.

It had been a joyous, happy day; they had been surrounded by friends and family and New Imladris was once again filled with laughter, song and stories. Their guests had decided to stay; so tonight, the house was filled to capacity with guests. Only Celebrían and Tarmielwë had left for their own home as it was close by, promising to return on the morrow. Elwing had flown off at nightfall to visit her husband and bring him up to date with all the happenings at New Imladris.

After breakfast, Mithrandír believed it was perhaps fourth breakfast, Glorfindel swore it was afternoon tea, Elrond had left the table and Mithrandír had gone to find him. He was in their study standing by Glamdring; he fingered it nervously. Mithrandír had closed the door, taken his hands and led him to a comfy chair. There, kneeling before his beloved, holding his hands, he had told Elrond all that had happened in Valimar. Elrond did not interrupt, but sat with his head bowed, listening intently to everything that Mithrandír said.

‘I do not blame you, Olórin,’ he had said in the end. ‘I understand why this thing needed to be done … but … it was Gil-galad,’ he looked at his husband. ‘I need to be alone for a little while …’ and he rose and left the room.

Mithrandír sighed heavily, he went and picked up Glamdring; he would take it to the salle to clean and repair the blade. He left the house without being spotted and made his way to the large building that had been erected so that any who wished, could practice with sword, bow or knives. It was empty, for which he was grateful. He sat and removed Glamdring from its scabbard. The dried blackened blood still clung to it. He took sand, water and cloth and set about removing all traces of Gil-galad/Morgoth from the blade. When he was satisfied, he picked up the whetstone and with great care and precision, honed the blade, removing the notches that had been made and sharpening the cutting edge. It was methodical work, but he found himself enjoying it; he could switch his mind off and simply concentrate on making the blade good. When he was certain he couldn’t make the blade sharper or keener, he replaced Glamdring into the scabbard, stood up and stretched, rolling his shoulder to remove the knots that had formed there.

He turned and saw Elrond. How long his husband had been there in salle with him, he did not know; but Elrond no longer looked sad. He approached him.

‘I apologise, melme,’ Elrond said. ‘It was wrong and stupid of me to feel so … angry by what you had done. You did it for me and … it was not Gil-galad, at least, not the Gil-galad I knew and loved.’

Mithrandír nodded. ‘It was not the High King; he now rests peacefully in the Halls of Waiting. I doubt he ever really knew what was happening to him. Morgoth simply used him as he knew how it would affect you … and in turn, those who love you … so much.’

‘Forgive me?’

‘There is nothing to forgive, beloved. Now, I would like to hug you, if that would be comfortable for you?’

Elrond laughed softly and pulled his husband into his arms. ‘I have missed you so much, Olórin … so much.’

They kissed. A soft, gentle kiss, but it was enough.

They had spent the rest of the day with their family and friends. They were told how the two new relationships had happened and that all parties were happy for each other and the best of friends. Mithrandír observed the pairs and knew that they told the truth, they were all happy. Celeborn and Haldir couldn’t keep their hands off each other and Galadriel and Frodo … well, they were worse if that was possible. There was more food, wine and conversation. And as the night progressed, the couples dispersed to their own rooms.

Elrond lay back on the grass and pointed upwards. ‘See how Eärendil shines tonight, melme?’

‘Yes, he is shining on you my dear elf. No doubt nana has told him everything and he is pleased that his son is healing.’

Elrond rolled towards him. ‘Let’s go in,’ he stood and pulled his husband up; they walked indoors with their arms around each other.

 

***********************

 

Erestor sat up in bed while Glorfindel poured wine for them both.

‘You have had your nose stuck in that book all day, my love. Pray, what had got you so interested that you are ignoring your brave and gallant warrior?’

‘Oh … it’s just a book picked up in the Great Library … _“Battle Strategies of Gondolin”_.

‘The one written by my old friend Ecthelion of the blindingly bright and impossibly coiffed blonde hair?’

‘Erm … yes,’ and Erestor blushed. Before he could stop him, Glorfindel had jumped on the bed and snatched the book from his hands. Erestor blushed brighter.

‘Ah ha! The old ‘one book inside another’ ploy; come now … let me see … Erestor! You have been holding out on me, _“Fifty Shades of Green”_ by K. Oropher. I always knew the old boy was not as strait laced as he made out,’ Glorfindel let Ecthelion’s book fall to the floor as he stretched out beside his lover and started to read.

‘I thought … I thought we could … experiment … if you would like to of course.’

Glorfindel looked from the book to his dark haired love; he placed the book carefully on the bedside table and rolled towards Erestor. ‘Where do you think Oropher gained all of those ideas, eh?’

Erestor was quiet for many heartbeats, then, ‘Fin … no! I don’t believe you – you hated the pinched old fart, you told me so on many, many occasions.’

‘This is true – but I’m not saying that I _taught_ the old King anything, oh no; I really do loath him. Especially as he _stole_ my ideas.’

‘I don’t understand,’ Erestor gasped as Glorfindel tweaked a nipple to hardness.

‘I wrote a book once, _“Ten Shades of Gold”_ , but I was young and careless. I left the manuscript lying around Gondolin somewhere and some bugger stole it.’

‘Oropher?’

‘Must have been. And my, didn’t he embellish things? Of course, I had the last laugh.’

‘How so?’ Erestor was barely keeping up with the conversation as Glorfindel’s hand had now travelled south down his body and was doing the most amazing things with what lay there.

‘Well, you know his reputation; there is no way anyone would have believed that he could have written such … interesting dialogue and so many different positions. Everyone knows he has no imagination. So, you see … dearest, darling, Erestor … he may have written a book about wild, dominant sex … but it would seem that you are the only person to have read it. And here you are … in bed with me … now, stay where you are while I fetch the silk scarves. And … you are not look at me.’

 

**********************

 

Elsewhere in the house, Haldir was combing Celeborn’s hair. They had bathed and Haldir had washed the Lord’s hair. This had led to much giggling on the part of Celeborn and when Haldir had leaned in to kiss him, it had led to much, much more.

‘I’m going to leave it loose,’ Haldir said, ‘I will braid it again in the morning; Guardian’s braids, not the prissy Lord of Lothlorien things you have worn for the last thirty thousand years.’

‘Brat! I’m not that old,’ and Celeborn swatted Haldir’s knee.

‘We still have to have a party,’ said Haldir.

‘I agree, but let’s leave it a while; let Elrond and Mithrandír learn to love and trust each other again, then we can suggest that we have the party here. After all, it is a nice large house; big enough for everyone.’

‘Everyone? How many are you thinking of inviting?’

‘Enough; I have a reputation to uphold … and stop tugging.’

‘Stop being such a big elfling … nearly finished. There, all beautiful again,’ and Haldir put down the brush and comb.

‘Haldir?’

‘Yes, my love?’

‘Are you sure I can’t call you cuddle-pup?’

‘Absolutely.’

Celeborn was silent for a long time; so long in fact that Haldir thought he might have fallen asleep. So he knelt behind him again and wrapped his arms around him.

‘What about sweet dumpling?’

‘NO!’

‘You are uncooperative and no fun,’ Celeborn pouted.

‘Why do I need a pet name like some small animal?’

Celeborn leaned his head back. ‘You don’t. I just like teasing you.’

Haldir launched them both off the bed and rolled his Lord on the floor ending up on top of him. ‘Let’s get one thing straight, right now,’ Haldir pinned Celeborn to the floor. ‘I am Marchwarden Haldir; Guardian of Lothlorien, bonded in love to you, Celeborn … who by the way, is not a Guardian. I am not a honey dumpling, sweetmeat, sugar sprinkle or … dimply dums. Do we have a clear understanding?’ He leaned down and kissed Celeborn soundly.

‘Oh yes, absolutely. No diminutives, no pet names. I shall call you Marchwarden and you shall call me Lord.’

Haldir rolled off his meleth. ‘Now … you are mocking me,’ he sat up, head bowed.

Celeborn sensed something was wrong and so sat up opposite him. ‘What troubles you, my love? Tell me.’

Haldir didn’t look up. ‘When I was young, my nana called me a special name. I liked it until the other lads heard her calling me one day. I got into more fights over that bloody name than any other elf of my age. So, from that time, I decided I would never be called anything but my name. It is silly, I know; but it upset me at the time and … it still does.’

Celeborn pulled the Marchwarden into him and held him. ‘I am so sorry, meleth. I had no idea, I can be very insensitive sometimes, Galadriel used to complain about it all the time. I will not call you anything but Haldir; or my love, or meleth or melme … would that be acceptable?’ Haldir nodded against his shoulder; his body trembling under Celeborn’s hands. ‘Can … can I ask what that cruel name was, just so I know the cause of your distress?’

‘…Etal,’ the word was muffled.

‘Ethel? Your nana called you Ethel? I too would be upset if …’

‘Not Ethel … petal,’ and Haldir buried his head deeper into Celeborn’s shoulder, his body now shaking with silent sobs.

Celeborn patted his back and soothed him. ‘You have my word that I will not use any name you do not want or like … I love you too much to upset you needlessly.’

Haldir pulled away and curled himself into a ball on the floor. He was shaking and he pounded the floor with his fist.

‘Eru! It really did upset you, didn’t it?’ He reached down to comfort the upset Haldir, ‘I am so sorry, melme … please … forgive me?’ He pulled Haldir to him; the Marchwarden had tears streaming down his face.

‘I … I can’t do this anymore …’ Haldir gasped before collapsing against Celeborn and laughing.

The coin finally dropped. ‘You have been toying with me … haven’t you?’

All Haldir could do was nod as he went into another paroxysm of laughter. He pointed at Celeborn and tried to say something, but it came out as a splutter.

‘I’m going to bed; you can join me when you have gathered your wits, _Marchwarden_ ,’ and with a haughty flick of his hair, Celeborn got up and went to the bed. He let his robe fall to the floor and climbed under the covers, muttering to himself. This only made Haldir laugh harder. Finally, having laughed himself out, Haldir joined the Lord of the Golden Wood in bed.

‘I am the one to apologise, my Lord. I didn’t mean to carry it on for so long … but your concern for me … I didn’t mean to upset _you_.’

Celeborn, with a wicked grin pulled Haldir to him. ‘I accept your apology … but you have to prove your sincerity to me,’ and he ran his hand through the Marchwarden’s golden hair.

‘Gladly,’ Haldir wriggled against Celeborn’s firm body, ‘what do you desire?’

‘You, my darling snuggle dumpling sweetie-pie poppet, only you.’

 

**********************

 

Frodo had his head in Lady Galadriel’s lap.

She clutched the bedclothes and lifted her hips to meet Frodo’s eager tongue; a soft moan escaped her lips.

 _‘Oh yes,_ ’ she thought as she melted into the bed, _‘size isn’t everything.’_

 

**********************

 

Mithrandír closed the doors to the garden and leaned against them. His heart was beating wildly within his chest. He wished, nay longed, to pull Elrond into a deep, passionate kiss, but he knew it could not, it was still too early. He must let his husband dictate the speed at which things happened. He watched Elrond stop by the small day bed, his slender fingers barely touching the soft pillow.

‘Olórin … would you consider sharing my bed this night?’

Mithrandír’s heart stopped beating for a split second. ‘I would consider it an honour, Elrond.’

‘Good,’ and his husband looked down, then smiled shyly at him.

Elrond undressed quickly, leaving his shirt and trews in place before climbing into the large bed. Mithrandír followed suit, schooling his mind away from the beautiful body that lay before him. He kept a suitable distance between them. He felt himself becoming aroused and he bit his lip, _‘Oh Eru, please don’t let this spoil everything,’_ he thought to himself.

 _< <’Why do you say that, melme?>>_ The rich tone of Elrond’s voice drifted into his mind.

He turned to face his husband. _< <’I have no wish to … unsettle you, beloved,’>> _he replied.

Elrond smiled and reached out his hand to touch Mithrandír’s face. ‘I do not know how I will respond; I do not know if I can respond. But Olórin, meleth-nin, I want to try.’

‘Elrond, my beloved elf, I want you desperately. I want to love you with every part of being … but I do not want to hurt you,’ he rolled closer to his husband.

‘I know and I am so sorry for all that I have put you through …’ he pulled Mithrandír into him and kissed him fiercely. _< <… ‘But I need to do this, Olórin; I need you to replace the foul touch with the touch of love and grace’>>_

Mithrandír nodded. ‘I love you, Elrond. I have never stopped loving you; even in the darkest hours, I always loved you,’ and he leaned into his husband and kissed him and was rewarded by Elrond moving ever closer and deepening the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Mithrandír’s mouth seeking out its twin.

_< <’Make love to me, Olórin; fill me with your loving strength, with your need for me and with your love for me’>>_

Mithrandír did as he was requested. They were slow and gentle in their lovemaking. Once, when Mithrandír was being too gentle, too circumspect, Elrond had admonished him, saying he would not break and to be as wanton as he used to be. When Mithrandír finally penetrated his husband, Elrond had called out. Not in pain, but in passion. Neither lasted long after that; and when at last their joint climaxes broke, the music entered their minds. Utterly spent, they fell together and allowed the music of the Ainur to wash over them.

‘Does it mean I am forgiven?’ Mithrandír asked as the final strains faded to nothing.

‘Forgiven for what, my love?’

‘That Eru had forgiven me for beheading his son?’

Elrond was stroking his husband’s long leg; running his fingers up and down. ‘You were protecting me, dearest Olórin; He knows that.’

‘You smell so good,’ Mithrandír leaned against Elrond’s neck and inhaled deeply.

‘Thank you,’ the elf smiled. ‘Are you ready?’

‘Eh, ready for what?’

‘To let me try again?’ and Elrond laughed softly.

‘I’m afraid you will have to give me a little time to re-arm myself,’ Mithrandír said as he felt his husband’s hand range over his body, stroking and kneading. He let out a deep groan.

‘I’m not going anywhere,’ Elrond breathed as he leaned in and nipped the soft skin of his husband’s neck.

 

**********************

 

Lying in bed, Elrohir and Elladan listened to their fathers making love. Elladan turned to his twin and kissed him. ‘Just like old times,’ he said.

‘Hmm,’ Elrohir answered, ‘there is one problem however.’

‘Oh, what would that be?’

‘Will we be able to keep up with them?’

Elladan pulled away and stared in feigned horror at his brother. ‘Valar, you are right, ’Ro, there will be no stopping them once they have started.’ He threw himself back against the pillow. ‘Still, it gives us something to aim for, doesn’t it?’

Elrohir laughed and fell upon his twin. ‘Just like old time then,’ and any further conversation on the subject of their fathers love life was lost in kisses and gasps of pleasure.

 

**********************

Bilbo sat at the desk in his room. His journal was open at a blank page and his writing pens were neatly stacked by the ink pot. He wasn’t sleepy. Sleep was an elusive thing these days; he would just as easily fall asleep during luncheon as he would during the night. But at his great age, now that he was … well, bless me … one hundred and seventy … two was it? Or three? He smiled to himself; he had lived the longest of any Hobbit in history and he hoped to live longer yet. But age did not matter. These days he slept when he needed and tonight, he didn’t need sleep, so he had decided to write.

He dipped his pen in the ink, bit the end while he gathered his thoughts and started to write in his distinctive hand:

 

**_~TALES OF ELDAMAR~_ **

**_~BY~_ **

**_~B. BAGGINS, Esq.~_ **

**_ Chapter One _ **

**_~Concerning Elves~_ **

_There is a house near Tirion; it is not a large house nor is it a small house. But it is a good, solid house filled with family, friends, laughter and music ~ but most of all, it is filled with love. This house is the home of Elrond Peredhel and Gandalf the White Wizard._

He paused briefly, pen poised ready to write the next sentence. He cocked his head and listened. Coming from deep within the house was soft laughter and low moans of pleasure. But mostly, all was still and calm. He commenced writing again.

_These tales concern the friends and family who consider ~New Imladris~ to be the Most Homely House East of the Mountains; North of the Sundering Sea and in the Far, Far West of Anywhere …._

**********************

 

_The Void is vast, but not limitless. He felt the ripples signalling the fabric of the Void had been breached._

_‘Hast thou come to gloat?’ the voice was soft and melodious, yet held a note of anger._

_‘Nay my son, I cometh to counsel thee.’_

_‘Keep thy counsel, Father. I needest none of it.’_

_Eru Illúvatar, Father of all the Valar stood before his son, filling the Void. ‘What thou hast done caused great hurt to thy brothers and sisters. I canst not allow thee to further more disrupt my Creation.’_

_Melkor stared at his Father._

_‘Thou wilst stayest entombed here. Thy meddling in the affairs of Arda hast led to nought accept murder, war and destruction. No more wilst I allow thee to causeth discord in the realms of those whom my Children have created.’_

_‘Thou needest my discord,’ Melkor approached the centre of his Father and leaned into his parent with a low, almost happy sigh. ‘Without me there is nothing to strive for; without me, peace cannot follow war; without me, alliances wilst not be formed.’ He embraced his Father and those ripples of pleasure spread throughout the Void. ‘I bring balance. I am the counterpoint to the harmony. Without my discord … all is the same; without me, no one wouldst hear the melody and love it.’_

_Eru Illúvatar cradled his son and hummed softly. Then son joined with his Father and both sang in harmony. But, before long, the discordance of Melkor overtook the melody and his Father stopped his song._

_‘Thy mischief harms many. I ask thee to behavest thyself … at least for the next few millennia.’_

_‘Aye, Father. I wilst strive to honour they request._

_Eru Illúvatar kissed his son and released him from his embrace. ‘That wouldst please me greatly, my son.’ And he was gone and the Void returned to its former state._

_‘Aye, Father. I wilst honour thy request until I can once again strive to regain dominance over the entire world,’ he whispered into the emptiness._

_‘Until the next time,’ and he hummed quietly to himself as he planned._

_**********************_

 

_TRANSLATIONS _

_Ada = Dad/Daddy_

_Adar = Father_

_Ai = Yes_

_Aiii = A call/shout of distress or an exclamation!_

_El-Morn – Dark Star_

_El-nin = My Star_

Fëa = Spirit or Soul

_Galadhel (s) = (S) Tree Man (e.g. Haldir is a Galadhel…)_

_Galadhrim (p) = (S) Tree People (… but a ‘patrol’ or Haldir and his brothers are Galadhrim)_

_Gwaneth = Traitor_

_Gwanur = Brother/Kinsman_

_Hannon le = Thank you_

_Ion = Son_

_Ion-nin = My son_

_Mae Govannen = Well Met – (a usual form of greeting)_

_Meleth = Love (as an endearment)_

_Meldanya = My love_

_Mellon = Friend_

_Mellon-nin = My Friend_

_Melme = Beloved_

_Mir-nin = My Jewel_

_Nana = Mum/Mummy_

_Naneth = Mother_

_Nost Na Lothion = Birth of Flowers (a favourite Elven festival usually held in May)_

_Pen-neth = Little/Young One_

_Peredhel (S) = Half-Elven_

_Perelda (Q) = Half-Elven_

_Perian (S) =Hobbit_

_Periain (S) = Hobbits_

_Periandi (Q) = Hobbits_

_Sell-nin = My daughter_

_Telemnar Lestánore = Silver Flame of Doriath_

 

_(As always, my grateful thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; The Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, gentle reader, as we leave the occupants of New Imladris snuggled cosily in their beds and Bilbo writing his new, soon to be best seller, it is time to say “Lissenen ar’ maska’lalaith tenna’ lye omentuva” … [‘Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet’] to our friends.
> 
> If you liked the quotes used, then I encourage you to read the Song of Solomon or The Song of Songs as it is also known, in its entirety.
> 
> Finally, I may just have to come back to New Imladris and see what everyone is up to; but not for a little while. Now, I am moving house and that is another adventure.
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving your comments; some have been thoughtful, some amusing, but all have been gratefully received and read by me; and I think I have replied to all of them!


End file.
